In dubio pro reo
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Cambiemos los roles... Richard Castle lleva una doble vida secreta desencadenada por un suceso del pasado. Kate Beckett es una detective de robos que está segura de conocer esta doble vida pero no consigue pruebas suficientes. ¿Qué pasará si se ven obligados a trabajar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

- Chicos, ¿podríais no bromear con esto? - pidió Castle, serio y en voz baja.

Esposito y Ryan se giraron para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, intentando averiguar si iba a gastar él mismo una broma o lo decía en serio. Castle sostuvo sus miradas, y, cuando estuvieron convencidos de que no estaba de coña, asintieron, recogieron sus chaquetas y se despidieron del escritor y Beckett con un soso _"Buenas noches"_. No tardaron mucho en ponerse en comentar en voz baja, camino al ascensor, probablemente preguntándose a que venía eso.

Castle suspiró, cerrando un momento los ojos, y los volvió a abrir al instante, sintiéndose observado. Se encontró con una inquisitiva mirada verde avellana que también se estaba preguntando que le pasaba. El escritor levantó la comisura de un labio en un amago de sonrisa, pero que al final quedó como una mueca. Castle siguió con la vista clavada en las fotos de los crímenes: las casas revueltas, los cojines rotos, los muebles desvalijados, la caja fuerte abierta de par en par y manchada de sangre… Aunque dolía mirarlas, era su manera de escapar de lo que se avecinaba, su manera de seguir teniendo esos recuerdos bien empolvados en su caja, al fondo de su mente. Al cabo de un rato, ya no lo soportó más y fue a sentarse en su silla, resignándose a lo inevitable. Beckett se mordió el labio inferior, y se giró para mirarle directamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Castle? – mientras hablaba, se echó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas, quedando cerca de él. Bastante cerca. Una oleada de olor a cerezas llegó hasta el escritor, haciendo que por un momento perdiera la capacidad del habla.

- Es que… Yo sé cómo se sintieron esas víctimas antes de que las mataran.

Beckett hizo el gesto de preguntar, pero cerró la boca en el último momento, traspasándole con la mirada. Castle se sintió más desnudo que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, y eso que llevaba varias capas de ropa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó finalmente. El escritor cogió aire y se dispuso a volver a sacar todos aquellos recuerdos, desempolvarlos, abrir la caja donde estaban enterrados.

- Poco después de que naciera Alexis, Meredith se fue de gira a… - frunció el ceño, intentando recordar - ya ni recuerdo a donde se fue… – sacudió la cabeza, con tristeza. Castle sintió la mano de Beckett en su rodilla, dubitativa. – El caso es que una noche de esa larga semana, yo llevaba sin dormir varios días, intentando compaginar el escribir un libro con cuidar de un bebé que necesitaba a su madre más que a mí. Aquella noche oí ruidos en la parte de abajo, pero mi cansada mente me jugó una mala pasada y pensé que sería Meredith. Por aquel entonces, mi despacho y habitación se encontraban arriba, y al cabo de un rato bajé porque seguía oyendo ruidos y voces.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te habían entrado a robar? – preguntó Beckett, tras una pausa especialmente prolongada. El escritor asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, reviviendo todo el miedo y el llanto de Alexis en el piso de arriba sin que él pudiera hacer nada para calmarla.

- Me dejaron en el suelo, inconsciente, solo me desperté horas después porque los gritos de Alexis callaron de golpe, y algo dentro de mí reaccionó ante otro ataque. Pero solo era Meredith, que me echó la bronca por dejar a la niña llorando y sola. ¿Te lo puedes creer? – miró a Beckett a los ojos, con el tormento reflejado en los de Castle. La detective deslizó su mano hasta coger la de él, entrelazando sus dedos – Ni si quiera se fijó en la herida de mi frente, ni que estaba en el suelo del salón inconsciente.

- ¿Ni cuándo se lo explicaste? – Castle sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa irónica.

- Se río de mí y me dijo que escribir me estaba haciendo delirar. Supuestamente cuando entran a robar es para llevarse algo que no es suyo – recitó el escritor, imitando a Meredith, haciendo que las comisuras de los labios de la detective se curvaran en una sonrisa. – Pero no se habían llevado nada, supongo que fue porque les pillé en pleno momento.

Beckett le dio un ligero apretón, que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaban completamente solos y rodilla contra rodilla, ambos inclinados hacia delante. Castle prosiguió con su relato:

- No hay día donde no de gracias a dios porque no me mataron. No hay día que no pregunté porque no lo hicieron… Todavía recuerdo cuando bajé las escaleras y aparecieron detrás de mí, por sorpresa…


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sentí el golpe en la cabeza. La vista se me nubló, las rodillas se me aflojaron, los brazos no reaccionaron cuando les ordené estirarse para parar el golpe. Me giré, rodando sobre mi espalda, soltando un gemido de dolor cuando noté un líquido caliente resbalar por mi sien. Entonces, delante de mi emborronada visión, apareció el cañón de una pistola, apuntándome directamente a la cara._

_- N-No, por favor. – Supliqué. Rogué. Recé._

_Parpadeé, en un intento de aclarar mi visión, de despejar mi mente y de eliminar ese molesto zumbido instalado en mis oídos. Moví los ojos en círculo, abriendo y cerrando los párpados, intentando enfocar, deseando que mi mente me estuviera engañando. El cañón seguía apuntándome a la cara, y cuando vi que no se apartaba, cerré los ojos y esperé mi final. Pero éste no llegaba._

_Abrí un ojo, y miré a la pistola, directamente en frente de mis ojos. Y justo ahí, dispararon."_

- ¡NO! – grité, incorporándome de golpe.

Salté de la cama, mirando a mí alrededor, no sintiéndome seguro hasta que noté la fría pared contra mi espalda. Un violento escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al notar el contraste de calor que desprendía yo contra el frío de la madrugada, que entraba por una ventana ligeramente abierta. Lentamente, me separé la camiseta de la piel, pegada por el sudor de la pesadilla, y me aparté un mechón rebelde de los ojos. Con la espalda aun contra la pared, caminé hacia la ventana, y la cerré de golpe, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

El hombro me dolía, como señal de que las pesadillas habían vuelto. Llevé una mano a la zona, pasando los dedos ligeramente por encima de la cicatriz. Sacudí la cabeza y otra vez el mechón cayó sobre mis ojos. Lo aparté con un movimiento de cabeza mientras movía en círculos el hombro, buscando desagarrotarlo. Con un suspiro, miré el reloj de mi mesilla, y vi que faltaba poco para que sonara, por lo menos no me había despertado en medio de la noche. Empecé a moverme, ocupando mi mente con tareas y cosas que hacer, intentando borrar las imágenes de la pesadilla, queriendo volver a encerrar los recuerdos en su caja de pandora personalizada.

Miré el iPhone y vi que tenía tres mensajes, uno de Gina presionándome para que escribiera cinco capítulos más, y otro que era de mi madre. Puse los ojos en blanco y le contesté con un escueto: **_"Mándame la cuenta, madre. Yo te ingreso el dinero"_**. Ya estaba otra vez en números rojos… La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de mis labios, pero se quedó en eso, una sombra. Pasé una mano por la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, acariciando por unos segundos la chapa que llevaba un nombre grabado. Cerré los ojos, permitiéndome un segundo de dolor, antes de abrirlos y cerrar cualquier herida que pudiera haber quedado abierta tras la pesadilla. Tenía un juicio esa mañana, e iba a ser divertido. Leí rápidamente el otro mensaje y respondí, tecleando con pericia sobre la pantalla táctil: **_"Esta noche cerramos el trato y efectúo el trabajo lo antes posible." _**Asentí, complacido. Quería librarme de ese lio lo antes posible y buscar uno menos… ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Cercano? Sí, podía ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De espaldas a la puerta, me concentré totalmente en el café que me estaba preparando en la salita del juzgado. Tenían una buena máquina, aunque no tan profesional como la mía, claramente. Aun así, podía hacerme un buen chute de cafeína con ella, y era lo que necesitaba para terminar de deshacerme de los restos del sueño. Oí una maldición femenina tras de mí, y me giré, sonriente. Oh, sí, iba ser divertido…

- Detective Beckett, no esperaba verla por aquí. – dije, dándole un sorbo a mi café. Ella se quedó parada en la puerta, indecisa. Se la veía con ganas de un café pero no quería acercarse a mí. – Oh, perdona mis modales. ¿Quieres pasar y te preparo un café? – bromeé.

Ella sonrió fríamente, haciéndome ver que lo hacía ninguna gracia. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación, y se paró a una distancia prudente. Me giré, todavía sonriendo.

- Grande, con leche… - empezó a indicarme. No hacía falta…

- Con leche semidesnatada y dos terrones de vainilla – dije, girándome ligeramente para dedicarle un guiño y disfrutar de su cara de sorpresa. – Soy observador – comenté mientras me encogía de hombros.

Le entregué su café, rozando nuestros dedos ligeramente al intercambiar la taza. Ella sonrió, pero creo que era para el café y no para mí.

- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, detective? – pregunté.

- Resulta, Sr. Castle…

- Llámame Rick. – pedí.

- Como le iba diciendo, Sr. Castle – dijo, remarcando el _"señor" _con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Sonreí también. Me gustaba esa mujer… - Llevo detrás de usted un tiempo ya, no me iba a perder un juicio suyo.

- Me acusan de chorradas. Soy escritor, ¡por dios bendito! – sobreactué, tal y como mi madre me había enseñado. Beckett reprimió una sonrisa.

- Y un ladrón redomado. Dicen que sabe desaparecer así como así – dijo, chasqueando los dedos. Hice un gesto con la mano, desechando esa posibilidad.

- Falacias…

- No me va a despistar con su vocabulario de escritor – me señaló con un dedo mientras se acercaba a mí. Instintivamente, di un paso atrás, clavándome los mangos de la máquina de café en la espalda. – Le tengo bien pillado, Sr. Castle…

Echó a andar a paso rápido y me quedé admirando el movimiento de sus caderas mientras se alejaba camino de la sala donde se celebraría mi juicio. Sacudí la cabeza, despertando del embobamiento, y salí tras ella. La alcancé junto a la puerta, y le corté el paso, apoyando una mano al lado de su cabeza.

- Sabes que no tienes pruebas suficientes – susurré. Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que no hubiera necesidad de hablar más alto. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios – No me trates de usted, por favor.

- Está bien. Quizá caigas por tu propio peso, Rick – dijo, arrastrando el sonido de la _"R"_ en un ronroneo sensual que hizo que se me secase la boca inmediatamente y perdiera la capacidad del habla. Ella me guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse al lado de sus colegas, una pareja de detectives muy peculiares.

Me sobresalté cuando una mano me toco el hombro, más concretamente, EL hombro, sacándome de golpe de mi fantasía sexual. Me giré para encontrarme con la afable pero nada atractiva cara de mi abogado, Montgomery.

- ¿Estás listo, Rick? Vamos a machacarles, tú no hables a menos que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, tragando saliva, y entramos brazo con brazo hasta los bancos de los acusados. La jueza Gates, según la placa situada delante de ella, se levantó, agitando en la mano en martillito. Sentí unas ganas locas de quitárselo y dar yo el golpe, pero me contuve y me senté como buen ciudadano que era.

- Damos comienzo al juicio por robo de 3 obras de arte valoradas en 6 millones de euros…

- Cada una – mascullé para mí mismo.

- Que se ponga en pie el acusado – continuó la jueza, sin haberme oído. Me levanté y oí un carraspeo tras mí. Me giré disimuladamente y vi los labios de la detective Beckett moverse silenciosamente.

_"Suerte, Rick"_ decían. Tragué saliva y busqué concentrarme en el caso y no en mis fantasías con aquella detective tan impresionante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parece que no ha quedado muy claro el inicio del capítulo y su continuación. Mis perdones, lector s, en mi cabeza se entendía, pero no me extraña que no lo hagáis, mi mente es un barullo... jajajaja El primer capítulo sería en la serie, y el otro capítulo sería como si Castle se imaginara lo que podría haber pasado. Lo aclararé al final del todo, en todo caso :D ¡Gracias por leer & comentar!**

* * *

- Declaro al acusado… - mi corazón se encogió mientras esperaba el veredicto de la jueza. Sentí las miradas de todos los presentes sobre mí y la tranquilizadora mano de Montgomery en mi brazo. – Inocente por pruebas insuficientes.

No grité, ni salté, ni bailé; pero en mi interior me moría por hacerlo. En lugar de eso, me acerqué al estrado:

- Permiso para acercarse al estrado, señoría – dije, imitando a un abogado.

- Permiso denegado – contestó Gates, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Hice caso omiso de eso:

- ¿Puedo? – pregunté, mirando con deseo el martillito. La jueza Gates enarcó una ceja, y le sostuve la mirada, resistiendo su escrutinio.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, Señor Castle? ¿Cinco? – preguntó, seria. Oí una carcajada contenida a mi espalda, y al mirar, vi que los compañeros de Beckett estaban atentos a mi conversación con Gates. Les sonreí, divertido.

- No, señora.

- Aha – me miró por encima del borde de sus gafas, esperando algo que yo no le iba a dar.

- Peeeero… - alegué, levantando un dedo y ganándome una mirada reprobatoria - Siempre he deseado hacerlo, está en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir.

- Ya, y en la mía está vivir en una isla desierta y mire donde estoy – dijo Gates, dando por zanjada la conversación, y llevándose el martillito con ella. Hice una mueca de _"uuuy, por poco"_ y los compañeros de la detective se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡Señor Castle! ¡Aquí, Sr. Castle!

- ¿Cómo le ha ido el juicio, Sr. Castle?

- A mi espalda, podéis ver al afamado escritor Richard Castle saliendo del juzgado tras ser acusado de haber robado 3 piezas de arte valoradas en 6 millones de euros cada una. Vamos a ver si podemos acercarnos a él para preguntarle qué tal salió.

Los periodistas me rodearon como tiburones al acecho de carne nada más salir por las puertas del juzgado. De todos lados llegaban preguntas y ruegos para que dedicara unas palabras a la audiencia. Agradecí mentalmente haberme puesto las gafas de sol para que así no pudieran ver mi mirada de desagrado, que se concentraran en mi sonrisa falsa.

- Todo ha salido como esperábamos. Las pruebas eran insuficientes para culpar a mi cliente de algo, y solo tuvimos que dejarles claro que era inocente. – explicó Montgomery, encantado de que todos los micrófonos de concentraran alrededor suya.

Le dejé disfrutar de esos segundos de fama, ya me acercaría luego a agradecérselo y a ofrecerle unos asientos en primera fila para el próximo partido de los Lakers. Mi mirada recorrió la salida del juzgado, buscándola. No quería restregárselo por la cara, sino decirle que quizá la próxima vez lo lograra. La localicé al otro lado de las escaleras de entrada, ya en la acera, hablando por teléfono. Sonreía.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo sonriendo solo porque ella lo hacía. Sacudí la cabeza y bajé los escalones en diagonal, acercándome a ella sigilosamente.

- Está bien, quedamos en – miró el reloj para comprobar si le daba tiempo - ¿20 min donde siempre? – Beckett se río, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la cara relajada. Vi que se mordía la lengua al sonreír y pensé que era un gesto tremendamente sexy. – Que sí, mujer. Tú tranquila, pero avisa a mi madre que a lo mejor se olvidó ya. -…- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Lanie o comes sola! – Se volvió a reír, apartándose el pelo con una mano – Bueno, nos vemos en un rato.

Colgó, sonriendo todavía mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Parece divertida tu amiga. – comenté, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Beckett se sobresaltó, no me había visto.

- Erm… Bueno… Esta loca, eso es lo que le pasa – dijo, guiñando los ojos ante el sol que estaba a mi espalda. Me coloqué de forma que no le molestara y me quité las gafas.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien, detective – tendí mi mano, como ofrenda de paz. Ella se lo pensó por unos segundos, pero la estrechó.

- La próxima vez podré decirte que no va a haber otra próxima vez. Te voy a coger, Castle…

- ¿Sabes? ¿Has visto o leído _"A tres metros sobre el cielo"_? La novela italiana.

Beckett entrecerró los ojos, extrañada por la pregunta, pero asintió.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Step le dice a Babi que no va a testificar contra él porque se va a enamorar locamente de él? Pues tengo la sensación de que nos va a pasar igual. – sonreí de lado, traviesamente.

La detective soltó una carcajada, entre divertida e irónica. Se separó la chaqueta, dejándome ver la placa colgada en su cadera.

- ¿Ves eso, Castle? – dijo, señalando las esposas – Pues tengo la sensación de que la próxima vez que nos veamos las llevarás puestas.

Hice un gesto como de dolor mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho.

- Touché, detective.

Beckett vio la diversión en mis ojos, y frunció el ceño:

- ¿Nunca pensaste en cómo se sienten las víctimas de tus robos? – preguntó, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Eso sí que me dolió, y pude ver que se daba cuenta por el cambio de su cara al mirarme a los ojos. No dije nada, y Beckett tampoco, solo nos sostuvimos la mirada, dejé que viera el trasfondo de dolor en ella.

- Si me dejaras… - empecé a decir, pero dejé que mi voz se apagara. Me acerqué a la detective y me incliné, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Quizá nos volvamos a encontrar antes de lo esperado… - susurré, cerca de su oído. La sentí estremecerse y pude ver, con cierta satisfacción, como se le erizaba la piel. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de mí. – Hasta luego, detective.

- ¿Nunca dices adiós? – preguntó, en voz queda.

- Soy escritor – me encogí de hombros – _"Hasta luego"_ suena más esperanzador.

- Pues yo soy policía… Adiós, Castle. – se despidió, dando media vuelta, haciendo que una ráfaga de olor a cerezas llegara hasta mí. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente, y los abrí al cabo de dos segundos, poniéndome las gafas de sol.

Comprobé el móvil, y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo. **_"Esta noche tienes que dar el golpe, ya conoces el objetivo y la casa"_**. Suspiré, cansado. Hora de trabajar…


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett entró en el restaurante, buscando con la mirada a su amiga. La vio saludándola desde la mesa de la esquina, y se dio cuenta de que era la última de todas. Se apresuró a llegar a la mesa, disculpándose por el retraso:

- Perdonad, me entretuve a la salida del juzgado.

- Sí, sí, sí… Puedes decir que te entretuvieron, guapa. – dijo Lanie, divertida. Beckett la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando averiguar cómo lo sabía. – Nena, el juzgado estaba lleno de cámaras dispuestas a pillar una exclusiva de Richard Castle.

- Mierda… - masculló, al darse cuenta de aquel detalle.

- Eso lo dices ahora, señorita, pero no mientras te daba un beso, ¿eh? – intervino su madre, dándole un suave codazo a la anonadada detective.

- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó, demasiado alto. Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarla y bajó el tono - ¿Qué? – repitió.

- Vamos, no te hagas la escandalizada, lo hemos visto todo – Lanie señaló con un tenedor lleno de lechuga una televisión con el canal de las noticias puesto. Reconoció la cadena porque hacía media hora, la habían entrevistado a la salida del juzgado.

Se hundió en la silla, tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Cuánto se ha visto? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Nada… Solo tú y él hablando. Ah, y el morreo.

A Beckett se le abrió la boca, intentando recordar algún morreo.

- No me habías contado que os habíais acostado – comentó su madre, con una ceja levantada y aguantando la sonrisa.

- ¡Es que no lo hemos hecho! – Volvió a bajar el tono ante la mirada fulminante de la que parecía una abogada – Me dio un beso en la mejilla, no en los labios.

- Ah, eso lo explica todo – dijo Lanie, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Johanna Beckett, quién le sonrió.

- ¿Explicar el que? – preguntó Beckett, perdida.

- Tu… ¿Cómo decirlo para que no enfades? – Ante la mirada molesta de su hija, Johanna contestó directamente – Tu sosería.

Lanie soltó una escandalosa carcajada, ganándose un manotazo de la detective. Ésta se concentró por unos segundos en su comida.

- Lo que me faltaba ya… Que vosotras dos – dijo, señalándolas con el tenedor – os aliéis. ¡Menudas sois!

La forense y Johanna compartieron sendas miradas divertidas, sonriendo abiertamente. Entonces, su madre entró en lo que de verdad les interesaba:

- Y… ¿Tienes pensado acostarte con él?

Beckett intentó no escupirle a la de la mesa de al lado el vino, y tragó a duras penas, tosiendo porque se había atragantado con la sorpresa.

- ¿Qu…? – un nuevo ataque de tos impidió que soltara todo lo que quería decir. Su madre le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda, hasta que Lanie le dijo que no hiciera eso que no era bueno.

Tras un trago de agua, la detective consiguió volver a respirar bien. Se aclaró la garganta, y preguntó con voz calmada:

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? - pero fue Lanie quien contestó:

- Oh, vamos, nena. ¡Es obvio que ese tío te pone!

- ¡Ssshh! Baja el tono – la reprendió Beckett tras ver las miradas curiosas de las mesas vecinas. Lanie hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo que daba igual.

- Yo solo digo, hija, que como madre, me preocupa que estés en la treintena y sin pareja. Quiero nietos, ya sabes…

La detective enterró la cara en las manos, maldiciéndose por haber aceptado esa invitación para comer. Gran error juntar a esas dos…

- Entonces... ¿Cuándo es la cita? – preguntó la forense, mientras mordía lo que tenía en el tenedor.

- No hay ninguna cita, no sé qué película os habéis montado.

- ¿Y de qué hablabais pues? Porque hay un momento donde parece que metiste la pata hasta el fondo…

Beckett cerró los ojos, recordándolo.

- Hice una pregunta que no debería haber hecho. Parece que, a pesar de ser un ladrón, tiene remordimientos.

Johanna frunció el ceño, pensando en algo.

- Creo haber leído algo sobre este hombre, algo que me llamó mucho la atención.

Las miradas de ambas amigas se centraron en Johanna, que sacudió la cabeza, sin poder recordarlo.

- Lo buscaré por casa, a ver si tu padre no me lo tiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminé por el oscuro pasillo con el iPhone en una mano y una bolsa en la otra, mirando a los lados mientras buscaba el número 105. Cuando encontré la puerta correcta, dejé la bolsa en el suelo, arrodillándome para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Iluminándome con el móvil, tardé exactamente 15 segundos en doblegar la cerradura de la casa. Guardé las ganzúas en el bolsillo, y cogí la bolsa mientras apagaba el iPhone y lo guardaba. Entré silenciosamente y reprimí un silbido ante la inmensidad del piso. El dueño era un ricachón, compañero mío de partidas de póker, que había comprado todos los pisos del lado izquierdo de esa planta y había derribado las paredes para comunicarlos. Centrándome en el trabajo, coloqué un dispositivo al lado de un enchufe, puenteando la luz y logrando interferir en las cámaras y alarmas de seguridad. Bendita tecnología.

Comprobé que la pistola que llevaba tuviera el cargador lleno de dardos tranquilizantes, y recorrí con cuidado la casa, buscando mi objetivo. Por el camino me encontré con un guarda de seguridad que recorría la casa armado con una linterna y una porra colgada en el cinturón. Reprimí la risa y le disparé. Corrí y le sujeté antes de que cayera al suelo, depositándole yo suavemente para que no hiciera ruido. Comprobando que todo estuviera bien, seguí mi camino.

Disparé a dos guaridas más y al dueño de la casa, por si las moscas. Tras quitarles los dardos y guardarlos en un bolsillo, encontré la urna que buscaba. Por los pasillos había bastantes esculturas y cuadros caros, pero yo tenía un objetivo específico: una estatua del tamaño de mi antebrazo, bañada en oro, y que representaba a un puño sujetando un billete hecho con esmeraldas y diamantes.

Con sumo cuidado, retiré la urna y reemplacé rápidamente la escultura con una piedra, por si había alguna alarma en la base. Guardé el puño en la bolsa, coloqué la urna otra vez y salí del piso silenciosamente, fundiéndome con las sombras de la casa. Ya fuera, me dirigí al lugar de encuentro, donde había quedado con el que quería la obra de arte. Una furgoneta negra se acercó al callejón, iba sin matrícula y con las luces apagadas. Abrieron una ventana y me encontré con el cañón de una pistola apuntándome directamente.

Me bloqueé. Se me olvidó como respirar, quien era… Todo. Volví tiempo atrás, al suelo de mi casa, notando la sangre caer por un lado de mi cara y con la camisa empapada en ella, mientras el acero de la bala me quemaba el hombro.

- ¡Entrégame el puño! – volvieron a gritar, haciendo que reaccionara.

Levanté las manos, para tranquilizarles, y extendí la bolsa con la escultura. El cañón de pistola se retiró mientras comprobaban que era la verdadera.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Me tiraron una bolsa de cuero a la cara mientras daban marcha atrás y salían pitando de allí. Tragué saliva, normalizando los latidos de mi corazón, e inconscientemente, toqué la chapa que llevaba colgada al cuello. Cerré los ojos, conteniendo el dolor y las lágrimas. Me agaché a recoger mi dinero, aspirando el aroma a gasolina y goma quemada que dejaron en el callejón. Con un sonoro suspiro, me quité la máscara de Linterna Verde que usaba en mis trabajos, y me alejé con paso cansado hacia donde había dejado aparcado el coche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias a mi Duncaniana / Raquellion por resolverme las dudas a última hora sobre el nombre del Alcade - Información falsa... ¡Te loveo Duncaniana!**

* * *

La canción de "Champion" me despertó a las 9 de la mañana, sacándome de mi sueño bruscamente. Abrí un ojo y me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. La cerré y me masajeé el cuello, dolorido por haberme quedado dormido en el sillón. Localicé mi iPhone en la mesa y me estiré para cogerle, aprovechando la situación para estirar las articulaciones.

- ¿Sí? – contesté, aclarándome la garganta para no tener voz ronca.

- ¿Rick? Gracias a dios que contestas. Llevo llamándote todo el día.

- ¿Día? ¡Son las 9 de la mañana! – dije, frotándome un ojo y dejando caer la cabeza en el cojín.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… Tengo un problema. Anoche me entraron a robar.

Eso me despejó totalmente la cabeza, haciendo que me irguiera y prestara la máxima atención.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se han llevado?

- Nah, una falsificación de un grabado de Sargent.

- ¿Pero tú estás bien? – pregunté, preocupado.

- Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Oye… Esto es muy violento para mí, pero nos conocemos de siempre y… No has sido tú, ¿verdad?

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no, Rob! ¡A ti nunca!

- Lo sé, pero mi mujer no me dejaba en paz… Lo siento si te he ofendido, Rick. No pretendía hacerlo. – se disculpó.

- No, tío, comprendo tu preocupación. Pero eres el único al que se lo he contado, el único que conoce los verdaderos motivos de que lo haga… - me levanté, dando vueltas por el salón mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara.

- Tienes tus razones… Créeme cuando te digo que confío en ti. Ahora mismo está la policía en mi casa, empolvándolo todo para sacar huellas. Me siento invadido e impotente.

Solté una carcajada:

- ¿Has hablado con tu médico? Podría recetarte viagra o algo – oí su risa al otro lado del teléfono, pillando mi broma.

- No en ese sentido, mente sucia. – Aclaró – Es solo que me tratan con tanta reverencia. ¡Soy su alcalde pero no es para tanto!

- Tú manejas sus sueldos, comprende que te tengan respeto, Rob.

Su amigo suspiró desde el otro lado:

- ¡Al diablo con el respeto! Ojalá me trataran como a uno más, me estresa que sean tan respetuosos solo por ser yo… La única que no se corta ni un pelo conmigo es esa detective… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¿Beckett? ¿Detective Kate Beckett de Robos? – pregunté, ahora sí que totalmente interesado.

- ¡Esa misma! – Dijo Rob, chascando los dedos – Noto interés por tu parte… Espera. ¿No es esa con la que saliste el otro día en la tele?

- Arg… Cada día les tengo más asco a los periodistas… - dije, con desagrado.

- Mientras no me mates a Rook, puedes odiarles cuanto quieras. – bromeó el alcalde. Me reí con él y le pregunté si quería que me pasara por allí.

- Eso te iba a pedir. Somos colegas desde siempre, y yo no me chivé de lo tuyo porque tienes tus motivos, además de que luego las obras robadas aparecen gracias a una _"pista anónima"._

- Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Rob. – dije rápidamente, pero de todo corazón.

- Sí que lo sé y por eso me voy a cobrar el favor ahora. Me gustaría que colaboraras con la policía, tú eres de este mundillo y conoces los trucos. Aunque la obra no tiene valor, es más el orgullo y asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Comprendes?

- Por supuesto. Iré en cuanto pueda. – respondí. Ya me había alegrado el día, la semana, el mes… ¡La vida entera!

- Gracias, Rick. Te la debo…

- No seas tonto. No te debo yo cosas ni nada… - mientras hablaba, iba metiendo ropa en una maleta. - ¿Estáis en…? – empecé.

- Sí, pero nos vamos a la isla. Trabajaréis desde allí. – me cortó. Asentí y cuando me di cuenta de que no podía verme, respondí afirmativamente y tras unas bromas, colgamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James Arthur despertó a Beckett con su _"Impossible"_. Ésta alargó un brazo, tanteando en la mesilla y tirando varias cosas en el intento de hacer callar a su teléfono. Cuando logró cogerlo, desbloqueó la pantalla mientras parpadeaba para enfocar la vista, luchando con el sueño.

- Beckett. – respondió, con voz dormida todavía.

- Detective Beckett, reunión en mi despacho en media hora. Hay novedades en el caso de robo al alcalde.

- Perdone, señor, pero pensé que hoy era mi día libre.

- Ya no, detective.

- Además – continuó ésta - ¿No le iban a dar el caso a otro?

- El alcalde me ha pedido que sea usted el que lo investigue. Así que levántese ya y venga para aquí, no quisiera hacerle esperar.

El capitán colgó sin darle tiempo a Beckett a replicar, ni siquiera a responder. Se quedó tirada en la cama, con el iPhone apoyado en la mejilla, oyendo el pitido de cuando se corta la comunicación.

- ¡Es una persona! No entiendo porque todos le tratan como a un dios… - refunfuñó, desenredándose las sábanas a patadas. Acordándose de toda la familia del alcalde, se levantó, se vistió y se lavó la cara a conciencia, pero hasta que no se tomara su café no sería persona.

Salió del despacho del capitán con mala cara. Se le había estropeado el día, la semana, el mes… ¡La vida entera!

- ¿Qué pasa, Beckett? – preguntó Esposito, quitando los pies de la mesa y haciendo rodar su silla hasta acercarse a su compañera.

- Tengo que irme a la isla privada del alcalde para desentrañar el robo.

- Tampoco está tan mal, ¿no? – opinó Ryan, sentándose en el borde de la mesa de Beckett. Ésta le miró, y añadió:

- Es que eso es la parte buena.

- ¿Entonces…? – dijo Esposito, esperando la respuesta…


	6. Chapter 6

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿¡Con Richard Castle?! ¿¡TU Richard Castle?! – Gritó Lanie, eufórica.

Estaban en el apartamento de Beckett, haciendo las maletas para que la detective se fuera a la isla. Había llamado a Lanie desde la oficina, bajo la estupefacta mirada de sus compañeros, que aún seguían en shock cuando les dijo que se iba a casa a prepararlo todo. Nadie se esperaba aquello…

- Uno, no grites, Lanie. Dos, no es MI Richard Castle, es el ladrón / escritor que llevo intentando pillar desde que empezaron sus hurtos. Tres, ¿se puede saber porque estás tan contenta? Deberías estar dándome el pésame o algo así. – dijo Beckett, marcando con los dedos cada punto.

- ¿Estas de coña? ¿Tú sabes lo que significa esto? – preguntó Lanie. Ante el silencio de su amiga, continuó - ¡Aquí va a haber tema!

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la cocina a buscar una cerveza, aunque preferiría algo más fuerte. La forense la siguió de cerca, mientras conspiraba y se montaba una historia sobre lo que iba a pasar, dando completos detalles. La detective se paró de golpe, haciendo que chocaran la una contra la otra, se giró y dijo:

- Si no quieres que te eche de mi piso, te sugiero que cierres la boquita, guapa.

- Nena, necesitas un buen polvo que te quite ese mal humor.

- Ya me buscaré a algún desesperado – dijo Beckett, de broma.

- Oh, yo conozco a uno. Está en una isla y ha hablado con su "BFF" – Lanie hizo el gesto en el aire de la comillas – el alcalde para poder trabajar contigo.

- Fue al revés. Yo creo que deberíais invitar al alcalde _"llámame Rob"_ a vuestras reuniones de _"Vayamos a juntar a Beckett con un maromo"_. – la detective imitó a su amiga haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

Lanie se empezó a reír al ver a Kate tan enfadada. Cuando vio que a ésta no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, intentó parar pero no podía.

- Que… - dijo, sin aire y 5 minutos después – ¡Qué bueno…! ¿Te lo puedo copiar?

- ¿Me vas a dar los derechos de autor? – contraatacó Beckett, sonriendo. Su amiga siempre lograba hacerla sonreír…

Lanie desapareció un momento mientras la detective hacía la maleta, y cuando volvió, metió una caja disimuladamente entre la ropa, pero Beckett se dio cuenta:

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada, siendo una buena amiga y asegurándome de que de momento no le haces nietos a tu madre.

Beckett abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó caer los zapatos que tenía en la mano. Saltó hacia la maleta y sacó a cajita, confirmando sus sospechas.

- ¡Lanie! Tú tienes un concepto de mí muy malo. ¿Te piensas que yo me abro de piernas así como así o qué? – preguntó, medio en broma, medio escandalizada.

- Si se trata de un maromo como Castle… - la forense fingió que lo pensaba - ¡Sí!

Kate sacudió la cabeza y dejó la caja encima de la cama, y aunque se dio cuenta de que Lanie la volvía a meter cuando se giró para recoger los zapatos del suelo, se hizo la tonta.

Cuando estaba cerrando las maletas, con Lanie encima de una de ellas para poder hacerlo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Beckett suspiró y puso cara de póker, lo que hizo que a la forense solo se le ensanchara aún más la sonrisa. Fue a abrir dando saltitos.

- ¡Pareces Heidi! – le gritó la detective desde la puerta de la habitación, riéndose cuando su amiga empezó a cantar _"Iodelé hihú"_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me abrió la puerta una chica latina muy sexy. Puse mi sonrisa de seductor y me pasé una mano por el pelo para retirarme el mechón rebelde de siempre.

- Richard Castle, supongo – me saludó, ronroneando al pronunciar la "R" también, pero no causó la misma reacción en mí que la persona que vi moverse por la habitación.

- El mismo que viste y calza – respondí, sonriendo ampliamente – Pero no tengo el placer de conocerla, señorita.

- Lanie. Soy Lanie – aclaró ella.

- Aaah, la amiga loca. – dije, relacionándola con la chica que hizo reír tanto a Beckett en el juzgado.

- La misma que viste y calza – imitó, haciendo una burlona reverencia. Solté una carcajada, sí que era divertida. Me incliné para intercambiar dos besos con ella.

- Kate estará lista en unos minutillos, puedes pasar si quieres. – se echó a un lado mientras me contaba que era forense y como conoció a Beckett. Yo escuchaba todo atento pero con la atención dividida entre su historia y la figura de la detective, que se recortaba contra la puerta y que se estaba cambiando de ropa. Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada antes de que Lanie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Me esperas un momentito? Vuelvo enseguida – dijo ella, entrando a paso rápido en la habitación.

Recorrí con la mirada el loft de la detective, con especial atención de los cuadros y estatuillas que decoraban paredes y estanterías. Me llamó la atención el cuadro que ocupaba toda una pared del salón y que mostraba a una chica con una capa morada cruzando un puente, mientras un bebé lloraba en una esquina y un avión de guerra surcaba el cielo. Curiosa elección para una casa…

- ¿Pensando en robarlo, Castle? – preguntó una inconfundible voz a mi espalda.

Me giré, sonriendo de lado.

- Mmmm… No es de mi estilo – respondí, evasivo como siempre.

- ¿Demasiado grande?

- Demasiado tétrico – opiné, mirándola inquisitivamente – Estaba pensando en que es una curiosa elección para un cuadro.

Beckett se me acercó y entonces vi que llevaba ya las maletas en las manos, y por desgracia, ya iba vestida…

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – susurró. Asentí, divertido. – La anterior propietaria hizo unos destrozos enormes en la pared y colgó ese cuadro para disimularlo. Podría haberlo pintado pero… Puf, solo de pensarlo me da pereza.

Me reí, descubriendo esa nueva faceta en la detective. Parecía tan incansable, tan salvaje… No pude evitar preguntarme si sería igual en todos los aspectos. _"Relájate, mente sucia"_ pensé.

- ¿Estás lista? – pregunté para distraer a mi mente.

Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y asintió. Le cogí las maletas y me dirigí a la puerta para dejar a ambas amigas un poco de intimidad. A los cinco minutos, Beckett salió al pasillo, donde yo la esperaba medio sentado en una maleta. Venía sonriendo por alguna broma entre ellas, y yo me alegré de que estuviera así y no a la defensiva. Esperamos a que el ascensor subiera y Lanie apareció en la puerta de la casa, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ten cuidado chico escritor. Como le hagas algo, tengo un bisturí y se utilizarlo…

Solté una carcajada y levanté las manos como había hecho la noche anterior en el callejón:

- Soy inocente, lo juro.

- Depende de para que, ¿no crees? – me picó Beckett. Me giré hacia ella, con la sonrisa todavía puesta.

- Uy, detective. No sabes la razón que tienes… - se lo susurré de forma sensual y lo acompañé de un guiño. Saludé a Lanie por última vez mientras entraba en el ascensor, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi a Beckett cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva.


	7. Chapter 7

- Dime que esto es una broma – exclamó Beckett.

Alcé la cabeza y la miré desde el embarcadero. Ahora era ella la que tenía el sol a su espalda, así que me vi obligado a guiñar los ojos y colocarme una mano a modo de visera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté, sin ver el problema.

- ¿En serio tenemos que ir en eso? – dijo la detective, señalando la lancha, despreciativa. Sonreí de lado, divertido.

- ¿Miedo al agua, detective Beckett? Puedo asegurarte que es de fiar – le di un suave golpe en el lateral, pasando la mano por la pulida madera.

- No tengo miedo, es… - mientras ella pensaba una palabra para describirlo, yo tiré mi bolsa en la parte trasera de la lancha – Desconfianza. Eso es. – dijo Kate, chascando los dedos.

Solté una carcajada y miré el reloj:

- Confía en mí, no te pasará nada.

- ¿No hay un helicóptero o algo así?

- Venga ya... ¡Pensé que serías más aventurera! – Extendí los brazos, señalando el mar a mi espalda y el cálido sol – La isla está aquí al lado, no vamos a ir en helicóptero, además de que ya hemos venido en avión.

Beckett paseó su mirada por la lancha, suspiró y entonces encontró otro problema, cómo bajar al embarcadero.

- Coge mi maleta – gritó, apenas dándome tiempo para reaccionar.

La bolsa me golpeó en el pecho, haciendo que soltara todo el aire de golpe acompañado de un gemido de dolor. Intentando comprobar si me había roto alguna costilla, tiré su maleta a la parte trasera de la lancha y fui a ayudarla a descender por la escalerilla de madera, que estaba resbaladiza. Extendí mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, esperando para cogerla por la cintura, pero uno de sus tacones resbaló en un peldaño y adiós plan, adiós esqueleto... Al resbalar, Beckett perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí, yendo a parar los dos al suelo de golpe, yo debajo.

- Ay, joder… Como sigas así no llego vivo a la isla… - me quejé.

- ¿Te crees que a mí me ha gustado caerme? – inquirió Beckett, quitándose de encima de mí. Se sentó y me miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero al verme espatarrado en el suelo tocándome los huesos con auténtica preocupación, empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Yo no me rio – protesté, sentándome también mientras me llevaba una mano a las lumbares. Eso solo hizo que la detective se riera más y más fuerte. Me levanté, soltando quejidos iguales a los de mis articulaciones.

- Ay… ¿Dónde…? ¿Don…? – Beckett intentaba hablar pero casi no tenía aire. Tranquilizó su respiración y se levantó - ¿Dónde estamos si se puede saber?

- En Santa Lucía – respondí, sacudiéndome los pantalones. – Me debes unos Armani, que lo sepas.

- Venga ya, ¿y soy yo la poco aventurera? Solo se te ocurre a ti venir de Armani – replicó, alzando una ceja, mirando con escepticismo el agujero que tenía en la rodilla de los caros vaqueros.

- Y solo se te ocurre a ti venir en tacones – contraataqué.

- Touché, escritor – respondió, arrugando la nariz. Me quedé mirándola, admirando su belleza incluso cuando ponía esas muecas.

- Bueno, vayamos all… - me corté en medio de la frase al reconocer a alguien en el puerto, cargado con su leal amiga la cámara. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando donde esconderme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Beckett, confusa. Barrió con la mirada el embarcadero pero no vio nada alarmante.

- Paparazzi – respondí simplemente. La comprensión se abrió paso por su rostro y entonces lo vi claro. Me pegué a su cuerpo, atrayéndola por la cintura y acercando nuestras caras.

- ¡Ey! – protestó, intentando separarme.

- ¡Ssshh! – chisté, sujetándole las muñecas con las que intentaba alejarme, y colocándonos de forma que pareciéramos una simple pareja abrazándonos. Josh estuvo un buen rato mirando hacia nosotros pero al final dio media vuelta y despareció. En cuanto Beckett oyó mi suspiro de alivio me empujó lejos de ella. - ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces?!

No me paré a dar explicaciones. La cogí del codo y la guie hacia la lancha.

- Sube, rápido.

Ella clavó los tacones en las tablas del embarcadero y de desasió de mi mano, cruzándose de brazos. Eché una rápida mirada al puerto y vi que aún estaba rondando por allí así que la apremié:

- La próxima será un beso.

Beckett me evaluó con la mirada, poniéndome a prueba. Levanté el mentón en un gesto testarudo que no hacía desde mucho tiempo atrás, ese recuerdo hizo aparecer en mis ojos un fugaz destello de dolor. La detective me analizó, notándolo en mi mirada, y entonces un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamó mi atención. Josh otra vez. _"Condenado paparazzi…"_ mascullé.

Kate reaccionó y subió de un salto a la lancha, conmigo pisándole los talones. Arranqué a toda prisa y solo me dio tiempo a gritar un _"Agárrate fuerte"_ ahogado por el ruido del motor al acelerar. Oí el grito de Beckett, pero no supe diferenciar si era alarma o diversión.

Hasta que no estuvimos a una buena distancia del puerto no reduje la velocidad.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó la detective, sentada a mi lado, con la cara al sol y el pelo revuelto por el aire.

- Josh Davidson, paparazzi. Su mejor amiga es la cámara y le encanta tergiversar cualquier cosa y meter el dedo en la llaga personal de la gente.

- ¿Y cuál es tu llaga personal, Castle?

_"La que acabas de tocar"_ pensé. Contuve el gesto de dolor que provocó esa pregunta en mí, solo paré la lancha totalmente, quedándonos en medio del mar, entre las dos islas: a nuestra espalda, Santa Lucía. Frente a nosotros, Barbados. Me giré, mirándola con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol:

- Algo ocurrió que me ha hecho ser quien soy – resumí, serio. La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Beckett lentamente.

- ¿El qué?

Ahora sí que no contuve el gesto de dolor.

- Todavía no, Detective… - respondí, volviendo a encender la lancha.

Noté su mirada clavada en mí mientras conducía por el calmado mar. Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato, solo acompañados del chocar de las olas contra el morro y el salpicar de algunas gotas. Cada rato miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la detective, y pude comprobar que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Se mordía el labio mientras miraba hacia el infinito, el mar y el sol reflejado en sus verdes ojos - ¿Cuál es tu llaga personal? – inquirí, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella parpadeó, regresando al mundo real lentamente. Tardó en procesar mi pregunta:

- ¿Por qué das por hecho que tengo una? – preguntó a su vez Beckett. Una sonrisa asomó a mis labios.

- Quizá por el hecho de que tienes dinero y talento suficiente para pagarte una buenísima universidad con una carrera de estrella y estás como detective de robos.

Beckett se encogió de hombros, colocando las comisuras de sus labios en forma de _"U"_ mientras pensaba.

- La respuesta es muy sencilla. Cuando era pequeña nos entraron a robar una vez y desde entonces tuve un pánico terrible a que se repitiera. Simplemente… - su voz se apagó, logrando que desviase mi vista hacia ella. – No quería que la gente pasara por eso. – concluyó.

Aunque sabía que había más aparte de lo que me había dicho, no quise presionar. No era quien para hacerlo. _"Tú eres el primero que se ha negado a contárselo". _Pero yo tenía mis motivos… _"Y ella los suyos."_ Esta repelente voz me estaba enfadando ya, quizá no debería haber dejado las sesiones con el Dr. Burke, quizá no debería haber hecho lo que hice, quizá no debería haber empezado ese viaje, quizá… Sacudí la cabeza, harto de tantos quizás y tantos remordimientos. Tenía mis motivos para hacer lo que hacía, ¿no? Cuando empecé esos motivos me parecían suficientes para robar, para lograr hacerme una reputación en ese mundillo y acercarme a aquellos que me arruinaron la vida. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera la opción correcta, ahora los_ "¿Y si…?"_ que componían mi vida daban vueltas en mi mente a todas horas, volviéndome loco.

- Tierra a la vista – gritó Beckett, sujetándose el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra apuntaba a una franja de playa delante de nosotros.

Salí de la marea negra de pensamientos en la que me había vuelto a hundir y casi sonrío ante la cara de satisfacción de la detective.

- ¿Mucho tiempo queriendo decirlo?

Ella sonrió ampliamente:

- Desde pequeñita. Mi padre y yo solíamos… - de repente, dejó de hablar, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. Tenía curiosidad por saber que me iba a contar. Beckett sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia, pero no terminó su historia. _"No pretendas que se abra a ti como si nada. Todos tenemos una muralla, y la tuya es muy gruesa"_ me repitió la voz de mi mente. Ahora el que frunció el ceño fui yo, pensando si quizá estaba enloqueciendo, si mi secreto me estaba volviendo loco.

- ¡Hey, despierta! No me gustaría estrellarme ahora que estamos tan cerca – dijo Beckett mientras me sacudía el hombro. Sonreí de lado, un poco fríamente, y aparqué la lancha en el embarcadero sin ningún percance. Subí a la plataforma de madera y le tendí una mano para ayudarla, una vez Beckett estaba arriba, volví a bajar para sacar las maletas.

- Conmigo nunca te vas a estrellar, un poco más de confianza en mí, mujer – rogué, fingiendo exasperación.

- ¿Cómo quieres que confíe si no sé nada de ti? – replicó ella.

Cerré los ojos tras las gafas de sol, quedándome quieto y parando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. La miré, y vi que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, otra vez atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes en esa pose tan sensual. Pero me había dolido, y ahora mismo no podía pensar en nada más que en su frase. Dejé la maleta al lado de su pie bruscamente.

- Si quieres saber más, ¿por qué no le preguntas al paparazzi de antes? – Pregunté, encarándola - ¿O al alcalde? Oh, no, mucho mejor. – Le sonreí, irónico - A mi madre. ¿Quieres los teléfonos o te apañas sola?

Eché a andar a paso rápido por el embarcadero, solo deseando poner distancia entre los dos. La última imagen que tuve de ella fue cuando ya estaba oculto entre los pinos de la playa, volví la cabeza y Beckett aún estaba parada en el embarcadero, mirando hacia el suelo.


	8. Chapter 8

Abrí la puerta del apartamento con un poco de dificultad, ya que las casas estaban en la costa y no había farolas que alumbraran esa zona. Eran las 12 de la noche, pero yo estaba en camiseta corta todavía, y se estaba genial en la calle. Miré al despejado cielo, disfrutando por un momento de la luna llena y del brillo de las estrellas, sin contaminación, ni coches, ni vecinos molestos. Solo silencio, las olas en el mar y los grillos cantando a esa preciosa noche. Había estado lo que quedaba de la tarde caminando por la playa, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho, dándole vueltas a la idea de que quizá me había pasado con Beckett. Era lógico que no confiara en mí, si me negaba a hablarle de hechos tan determinantes en mi vida como ese. Pero… recordarlo dolía. Mirarme cada mañana en el espejo y ver la cicatriz, la placa colgando de mi cuello… Era una forma de asegurarme que esa herida no se cerrara. ¿Pero y si era la hora de que cerrase? Sacudí la cabeza, harto de tantos quebraderos. ¿Por qué todas estas dudas ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Sin respuesta para tantas preguntas, empujé la puerta y entré en el recibidor de la casa que usaba siempre que me invitaban. El apartamento 47.

No encendí las luces ya que conocía la distribución de los muebles. Pero algo había cambiado. Al entrar en el salón, tropecé con un bulto tirado en el suelo, llevándome una mesita de decoración por delante y el jarrón que había encima. Caímos en amor y compañía al suelo, armando un gran estrépito.

- Maldita sea… - mascullé, dándome cuenta de que me había cortado con los trozos de jarrón. Me miré el antebrazo, viendo la sangre caer, y me recordó demasiado a otro momento de mi vida, así que aparté la vista rápidamente, buscando algo con lo que limpiar la herida.

_"El botiquín del baño de arriba"_ recordé. Subí por las escaleras, con más cuidado no fuera a ser que hubiera más bultos en el suelo. Me di cuenta de que no había mirado con que había tropezado, pero lo más lógico era que fueran mis maletas, las que había dejado abandonadas de cualquier manera en la barca. Pensé otra vez en cómo le había saltado a Beckett, y me dije que lo primero que haría mañana sería disculparme con ella.

La oscuridad del pasillo me desconcertó bastante, pero no quería encender la luz para no verme colapsado por los recuerdos. Tanteé las paredes en busca de una puerta, y al encontrar una, la abrí con decisión, rezando para que fuera el baño ya. Entré trastabillando con la alfombra, que tenía un bulto en la esquina, perfecto para que mi pie se enganchara con él. Con un suspiro, miré en donde estaba, dándome un gran susto cuando vi una sombra ahí parada, taladrándome con la mirada. Ey, yo reconocía esa figura…

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – pregunté.

- Perdona, esta es _mi_ habitación. – replicó ella, dejando algo en el bolso.

- No… No. Se supone que ni siquiera teníamos que estar en la misma casa.

- Pues explícame, entonces, que haces aquí. – la detective puso los brazos en jarra, esperando una respuesta.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando. Di un paso a adelante un poco inseguro, notando un cálido reguero de sangre recorrerme el brazo.

- ¿Estás borracho? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

Beckett se acercó mucho a mí, supongo que para ver si olía a alcohol. Negó con la cabeza, desconcertada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y en esa cercanía, casi podía apreciar todas las motas avellanas que manchaban el verde de sus ojos. Respiré hondo ante su proximidad, pero eso solo hizo que el aroma a cerezas llenara mis pulmones. Algo cambió en su mirada, y se alejó un poco bruscamente. En dos zancadas, ya estaba al lado de la puerta, y encendió la luz, cegándome con el resplandor. Ambos parpadeamos varias veces, adaptando poco a poco nuestros ojos.

- ¡Por dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – inquirió con la vista fijada en mi brazo.

- Tropecé con algo abajo. Estaba todo a oscuras y no lo vi. Ah, te rompí el jarrón…

- Mientras no lo robes – bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros. – No es mi casa, eso díselo al alcalde.

Me fijé en sus cortos pantalones de dormir, y en su camiseta extra grande. Aparté la vista, y entonces otra gotita de sangre me recordó que tenía que curarme el brazo.

- Si me disculpas, te dejaré dormir. Yo estaré limpiándome esto y luego iré al sillón hasta que arreglemos este lío.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, salí a paso rápido de la habitación, buscando el baño. A la primera, lo encontré. Me senté en el váter mientras abría el maletín de primeros auxilios y retorcía el brazo para limpiarlo. Inspiré aire bruscamente cuando el alcohol entró en contacto con la herida, escociendo a rabiar. Era una posición algo incómoda pero me las apañaría…

- Deja que te ayude por lo menos – dijo Beckett, sobresaltándome.

Entró en el baño, sin hacer caso a mis débiles _"Estoy bien"_. Se sentó frente a mí, en el bidé, y me cogió el brazo con cuidado, intentando no hacerme daño. Con suavidad, fue retirando los restos de sangre, y desinfectándola.

- Perdona – murmuró, cuando volví a inspirar ante el escozor. Negué con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

- No sé por qué haces esto – dije con voz ronca. Ella me miró sin comprender – Pensé que después de lo gilipollas que fui no te quedarías, y mucho menos me ayudarías.

- ¿Sinceramente? – Preguntó, de forma retórica – Lo pensé. Estuve a esto – colocó su dedo pulgar e índice a poca distancia. – Pero luego caí en que todo el mundo tiene una vida privada, y… Bueno – se encogió de hombros – decidí confiar en ti.

- ¿A pesar de…? – inquirí, sin terminar la pregunta.

- A pesar de – dijo Beckett, asintiendo. Le sonreí levemente.

- Gracias.

- Siempre – respondió simplemente. – Esto ya está – dijo, mirando satisfecha su trabajo. Retorcí el brazo y vi que había limpiado la herida y los alrededores y había puesto una tirita. Hice un gesto de aprobación y recibí como recompensa una sonrisa interrumpida por un bostezo.

- Perdona por todo el numerito, pensé que estaba solo. Cuando vengo me suelo hospedar aquí.

- ¿Sabes que me ha sorprendido mucho? – dijo Beckett, tras hacer un gesto como diciendo que no pasaba nada – Me esperaba una mansión enorme, una demostración de dinero y poder. ¿Y qué encontré? Unos apartamentos a pie de playa y una casa de tamaño normal.

- Bueno – dije, tras una suave risa – A Rob no le gusta alardear. Si algo le caracteriza, es su humildad… Odia que todos le traten con tanta reverencia. Pero – hice como que miraba a los lados – Esto es un secreto.

La detective soltó una carcajada, y entonces pude ver lo cansada que estaba.

- Ve a dormir. Yo me iré al sillón, no hay ningún problema.

Me miró intensamente, debatiendo consigo misma.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó al final. Yo asentí, sonriéndole con cansancio para que se diera cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Ella me imitó, asintiendo también, y se paró en la puerta, dubitativa.

- Buenas noches, Castle. – dijo, casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto.

Me levanté y pasé por su lado.

- Buenas noches, detective. – dudé en hacer algo más, pero al final, solo le di un suave apretón en el brazo.

_"El acero de la bala me quemaba el hombro. Era un dolor lacerante, intenso. Parecía que el hombro me latía, y que con cada latido, la bala entraba más adentro y más sangre salía para afuera. Y hablando de sangre, su sabor metálico me impregnaba la boca por la herida que me habían hecho al pegarme un puñetazo. La nuca también latía, pero de ahí no salía sangre. ¿O sí? En esos momentos sentía que todo yo era sangre, y que por cada simple grieta, agujero o herida, escapaba abundantemente, llenando el ambiente de un aroma a óxido. Una espesa niebla me cubría el cerebro poco a poco, haciendo que casi no me acordara de ciertos detalles. Sin embargo, algo en mi mente se resistía, gritándome que debía de ser fuerte, que me necesitaban. ¿Quién me necesitaba? Alguien gritó en mi despacho, un grito infantil, asustado. ¡Alexis! _

_- Por favor – conseguí articular – Por favor… Solo tiene… _

_- ¡Cállate! – me gritaron. _

_- ¡Es solo una niña! ¡Solo tiene cuatro años!_

_Intenté incorporarme pero un trallazo de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, paralizándome en el suelo. Todo yo latía, hundiendo más y más el ardiente metal de la bala en mi cuerpo. Seguí gritando que no le hicieran nada hasta que uno de ellos me dio una patada en las costillas, haciendo que comenzara a toser violentamente. El dolor era insoportable pero la noción de que Alexis, de que mi pequeña calabaza, estaba a manos de esos monstruos, me mantenía consciente. Alexis dejó de gritar, y entonces pude oír un gemido:_

_- Papá…_

_Un ruido resonó por toda la casa. Una pistola."_

- ¡Castle!

- ¡NO! – grité, incorporándome de golpe del sillón.

- Castle. Para. Soy yo. – Beckett, me puso una mano en el hombro, intentando calmarme.

Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras aun respiraba entrecortadamente.

- ¿Pesadillas? – inquirió la detective, mirándome preocupada.

Desenterré la cara de las manos, apartándome el mismo mechón rebelde de siempre de la cara.

- Sí – contesté con voz rota. Ella asintió, dándome a entender que sabía qué era eso.

- Tranquilízate. Voy a la cocina a prepararte una cosa que mi madre siempre me hace cuando las pesadillas vuelven.

- ¿Te desperté? – pregunté al cabo de un rato mientras miraba el iPhone. Eran las 4.50 de la madrugada.

- Aja – dijo ella – No parabas de decir _"por favor, no le hagáis nada"_.

Abrí la boca para hablar pero ella alzó un dedo, logrando que me callara de inmediato. Dejó una taza humeante en la mesa del centro y se acercó a las escaleras.

- No… No hace falta. Sé que no estás preparado.

- ¿Cómo…? – inquirí, sin continuar la pregunta. No hacía falta.

- No eres el único con secretos.

Y dicho esto se fue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí llega, POR FIN, la continuación que todas pedíais. A partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido ;) ¡Decirme que os parece!**

* * *

Beckett se tumbó en la cama, mirando las sombras que se dibujaban en el techo, siguiendo sus movimientos causados por la cortina al agitarse. Se levantó y asomó la cabeza por la ventana abierta de la habitación. El cálido aire de la noche chocó contra su cuerpo, y sus ojos buscaron la luna en el cielo.

Allí estaba: llena, enorme, brillante… De pequeña siempre soñaba con poder viajar algún día a ella, incluso decía que quería vivir allí y hacer una familia con los marcianitos que vivieran en la luna. Una triste sonrisa asomó a las comisuras de los labios de la detective. Que pronto había sustituido esos sueños con los de pillar a aquellos que le amargaron la infancia, los que destrozaron a su familia y la determinaron a convertirse en policía de robos. Suspiró, cansada de su búsqueda de venganza particular.

Beckett se alejó de la ventana, dejándola abierta de par en par para que la brisa marina se colara en la habitación y bajara un poco la temperatura, refrescándola. Se dejó caer encima del colchón, con los brazos estirados a los lados, la cabeza perdida en otro mundo…

_Alexis. _Tenía ese nombre grabado a fuego, aun le parecía estar escuchando a Castle gritarlo mientras suplicaba que no le hicieran nada. ¿Quién sería esa tal Alexis? ¿Su novia? ¿Su mujer? ¿Su madre? No, creía recordar que en los informes policiales ponía que su madre se llamaba Martha, y sus exmujer no se llamaba Alexis, sino Meredith. Beckett giró en la cama, haciéndose una bola mientras abrazaba con fuerza la almohada. Si dijera que no le preocupaba Castle, estaría mintiendo. Parecía que detrás de toda esa fachada de escritor famoso y ricachón se escondía una persona con un oscuro secreto, lleno de dolor y amargura.

_"¿A quién te recuerda?"_ le preguntó una vocecita llena de ironía. _"Pero yo no me he convertido en delincuente para llevar a cabo mi vendetta personal"_ pensó. En ese momento, llenó su mente el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole cuando Beckett era pequeña _"El fin justifica los medios, Katie"_. Ahora podría discutirle que si algo había aprendido en la academia de policía era que, aquello que de pequeña aceptaba como una filosofía irrebatible, simplemente porque su padre la decía; no era verdad.

- El fin no siempre justifica los medios, papá… - susurró de forma inconsciente.

Se sorprendió de haber hecho eso, y volvió a cambiar de posición, colocándose con la cabeza a los pies de la cama. La detective se permitió el lujo de dejar que los recuerdos invadieran su mente, se permitió dejarse llevar, por una noche, revivirlo todo… Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, ya que era demasiado dolor y demasiada rabia acumulada, y recordarlo era liberarla. En la academia le enseñaron que los motivos personales siempre eran un foco de debilidad que los delincuentes experimentados sabían explotar de forma que la única dañada fueras tú. Y desde entonces Beckett había metido todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche en una caja, había escrito con permanente "Caja de Pandora" en la tapa, y la había enterrado en el rincón más oscuro, polvoriento y solitario de su mente, aquel que reservaba para todos aquellos temas que la hacían débil. Solo se permitía liberar su contenido en contadas ocasiones, y normalmente, cuando estaba sola.

Nadie podría conocer su secreto jamás. Nadie.

Sin embargo, ahora había un hombre de su edad durmiendo en la planta de abajo, un hombre que utilizaba el mismo método de la caja de pandora para esconder su propio secreto, un hombre que robaba para lograr, de una forma que Beckett aun no entendía, cumplir su vendetta personal. Richard Castle la había calado desde el primer momento, y Kate lo sabía, por ello se había mostrado siempre fría y dura con él. Era un delincuente, y por eso, si tenía la oportunidad, no dudaría en usar el secreto de la detective para terminar con su venganza. En aquellas situaciones, no había solidaridad.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en aquella noche? Demasiadas para contarlas… Se levantó de la cama, consciente de que no iba a lograr dormir más, no con la mente llena de tantas cosas. Debía tomar una decisión, y tenía que ser ya.

Richard Castle sabía que tenía un secreto, ella misma se lo había contado. Ahora le quedaban dos opciones: o aliarse con él y lograr juntos venganza, o volver a su actitud distante y fría de siempre, olvidarse de lo que había pasado. Beckett analizó su situación actual y se decantó por la segunda, como había dicho antes, con esos temas no había solidaridad. Y manteniéndose alejada de Castle, tenía la seguridad de que su secreto seguiría a salvo. Los sucesos de aquella noche seguirían bajo llave en la caja de pandora, enterrada en su mente, sin que nadie más, excepto su familia, supiera lo que había ocurrido.

Con la decisión tomada, miró su móvil para ver la hora. Demasiado tarde para dormirse y demasiado pronto para estar despierta… Beckett suspiró otra vez. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y tirante, y se vistió con ropa de deporte, iba a dejar que el sudor se llevara todos los recuerdos. Para el amanecer, volvería a ser la misma Katherine Beckett de siempre, la implacable detective de robos.

Ya no más sentimientos, ni pena ni sentirse identificada con Castle. Todo aquello quedaría atrás, igual que el nombre de Alexis. No quería tener nada que ver con la venganza personal del escritor, ya le bastaba con la suya.

Asintiendo con determinación, cogió los cascos para escuchar música, y salió por las escaleras que había en la terraza que daba a su habitación. Al ritmo de Lana del Rey, comenzó a correr en dirección a la playa, dejando en la casa a Castle y todos los recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo había intentado, pero me fue imposible volver a dormirme. Tras 20 minutos dando vueltas en el sillón, intentando buscar una postura cómoda, agobiado por el calor, desistí. La pesadilla aún estaba muy reciente… Lo que me confundía era el porqué de las pesadillas, no las había vuelto a tener, supongo que dejar las sesiones con el Dr. Burke debió de afectarme más de lo que supuse.

Me levanté en silencio, mirando por donde pisaba para no armar más estropicio y despertar de nuevo a Kate. La detective Beckett estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas, no solo decidió confiar en mí sin saber nada, sino que además me acababa de confesar que ella también tenía un secreto, cosa que o sospechaba desde el principio. ¿Llegaría a descubrirlo en algún momento? Algo me decía que no, pero no hice caso, estaba confiado en que lo haría. Poco a poco, iba progresando con esa mujer, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Miré mi iPhone, esperando un mensaje o una llamada de Rob que me mantuviera distraído, pero al ver la hora que era lo volví a dejar en la mesa con un suspiro. Aún no había ni amanecido… Entré en la cocina para coger un vaso de agua, con la mente otra vez ocupada en la detective.

Estaba completamente seguro de que sus motivos para convertirse en detective de robos eran los que tan secretamente guardaba. Algo fue el detonante que la convirtió en lo que era ahora. _"No todos son como tú"_ me dijo la vocecita repelente de mi cabeza. Metí la cabeza debajo del grifo del fregadero, notando como el agua caía desde mi nuca hasta mi cara, refrescándome. Hacía tanto calor en Barbados… Ya no lo recordaba.

Me quité la camiseta del pijama y la tiré al sillón. Tumbado en el suelo, sujeté los pies en las patas de la mesa, y comencé a hacer abdominales. En silencio, expulsaba el aire mientras iba contando. Dejé la mente en blanco, el deporte siempre me ayudaba a conseguirlo, y fui notando como el sudor afloraba. Una vez hice una serie de 100 abdominales, me quedé tirado en el suelo, normalizando mi respiración y dejando a los músculos estirarse. Cuando me noté recuperado, me puse boca abajo y empecé con las flexiones.

Arriba, abajo. Inspira, expira. Así todo el rato hasta llegar hasta 100. Me concentré en el sonido de mi respiración, en los latidos de mi corazón, en notar mis músculos estirándose y contrayéndose, entrando en calor. Comenzaron los temblores típicos de cuando haces deporte de fuerza, pero apreté los dientes y seguí. Notaba el sudor caerme por la espalda y el pecho, escurrirse en gotitas por mi cara, molestando y a la vez liberándome de todo lo malo que hubiera en mi cuerpo. Al terminar las 100 flexiones, me dejé caer en el suelo, quedando con los brazos estirados por encima de mi cabeza y la frente contra la alfombra. Volví a normalizar mi respiración, a calmar a mi acelerado corazón. Al cabo de un rato me levanté de un salto, estiré los brazos y el pecho para no tener agujetas luego, y me dirigí silbando en bajito a la ducha.

Me quedé parado bajo el chorro de agua fría un buen rato, dejando que se llevara cualquier rastro de sudor y de la pesadilla que aun quedara en mi cuerpo. Cuatro canciones después, me envolví una toalla en la cintura y silbando otra vez, fui al salón a buscar ropa, ya que antes se me había olvidado cogerla.

Cuando estaba agachado delante de mi maleta, buscando un bañador que debía de estar por el fondo, oí como se abría la puerta del apartamento. Asomé la cabeza por encima del sillón para ver quién era, ya que Beckett aun estaba arriba durmiendo. O no…

- Buenos días, detective – saludé, pero no obtuve respuesta.

- ¿Cómo es que saliste? ¿No podías dormir? – pregunté.

Ella me ignoró, y le dio un trago de agua a la botella que llevaba. Entonces me fijé en que llevaba los cascos puestos y no me oía. Mi mano encontró en ese momento el bañador que buscaba y me incorporé, caminando hacia ella.

- ¡Hey! – grité.

Beckett se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y me vio por fin.

- Emm… Sabes que existe una cosa que se llama "ropa" – dijo mientras se quitaba un casco, dejando oír la música hasta que le dio al pause. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

- ¿Algún problema? ¿Te molesta?

- No, no, que va… Solo hacía una observación. – respondió, retirando la mirada rápidamente de mi pecho.

- ¿Por dónde saliste? No te oí bajar.

- Las escaleras del balcón de mi habitación dan a la playa.

- Aaah, cierto. – asentí, viendo que llevaba un top negro de deporte y unas mallas ajustadas. La verdad es que estaba muuuuy buena…

- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Castle? – preguntó, entre molesta y divertida, con una ceja levantada. Carraspeé, mirándola a los ojos.

- Puede…

Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí al baño para vestirme.

- ¿Terminaste de ducharte? – me gritó desde su habitación.

- Si, bueno, no. Me estoy vistiendo. – respondí en el mismo tono desde el baño – Pero puedes pasar y desnudarte aquí, prometo no mirar.

- Ja, ja, ja. – se río, irónica. – Ni de coña, escritor.

- Bueno, pues entonces, ya lo tienes libre – dije, llamando antes de asomarme a su habitación. – Tú te lo pierdes.

- Quizá en otro momento, Rick – me guiñó el ojo mientras pasaba por mi lado en dirección al baño y se soltaba la coleta, dejando que su melena cayera libre y alborotada por su espalda.

- Cuando quieras, estoy disponible las 24 horas del día. Mi contraseña es "manzanas". – bromeé.

- Me lo apunto – dijo, siguiéndome el juego. – La mía es "tócame y verás".

Me quedé mirando hacia donde había estado ella incluso tiempo después de que cerrara la puerta para ducharse. Entonces, reaccioné y bajé hacia la cocina para preparar un café mientras movía la cabeza. _"Esta mujer va a terminar conmigo…"_


	10. Chapter 10

La cafetera comenzó a silbar escandalosamente en la cocina, así que dejé la partida de Angry Birds en pausa y salí corriendo a retirarla del fuego. Con cuidado, eché el caliente líquido en dos tazas, y a continuación vertí la leche, colocando la espuma. Alargué el brazo, y así aprovechando para estirarme yo, cogí de un armario el bote de vainilla que le pedí al alcalde. Eché varias cucharadas en una de las tazas y me soplé en el mío en espera a que bajara Beckett.

Di un sorbo solo para apartar los labios rápidamente de la taza. ¡Me había achicharrado la boca! Dejé el café de manera brusca encima de la encimera y dando saltitos, metí y saqué aire de la boca para enfriarla. Justo ese momento escogió Beckett para bajar a desayunar. Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la boca, los brazos cruzados en actitud socarrona.

- ¿Llamo a los bomberos? – preguntó, riéndose.

- Ja, ja, ja. – dije con ironía. Le di la espalda, enfadado porque se hubiera burlado de mí.

- Venga, pareces un niño pequeño, estaba de broma.

- Mmmm… - gruñí.

Beckett me tocó el hombro e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe y entró una mujer mayor, muy morena de piel, y con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza de espiga. Chasqué la lengua ya que nos había interrumpido en un momento importante.

- Buenos días señor Castle – saludó la mujer alegremente.

- Buenos días Dolly – respondí, colocando una sonrisa en mi boca.

La mujer entró en el apartamento como si de su propia casa se tratara, tirando tras de sí de una carrito de limpieza cargado de sábanas nuevas, escoba y fregona. Silbando una melodía que no reconocí, Dolly comenzó a moverse por el salón con el plumero en una mano. Beckett la escrutó con la mirada mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café, siendo más inteligente que yo, que había bebido sin precaución ninguna.

Suspiré, notando la lengua adormilada todavía por el líquido excesivamente caliente, y me senté en la mesa de la cocina para comerme mi tostada mientras miraba como Dolly parecía bailar en vez de caminar por la habitación. Me arrancó una sonrisa, como siempre lograba aquella peculiar mujer.

- ¿Así que es la mujer de la limpieza? – preguntó Beckett, teniendo el descaro de quitarme una de las tostadas que me había preparado. Entrecerré los ojos, mirándola, pero luego sonreí y le acerqué el plato.

- No le gusta ese término. Ella siempre dice que ayuda al alcalde a limpiar sus casas – me encogí de hombros.

- Aaah. Está bien saberlo, no me gustaría ofenderla.

- Usted tanquila, señorita. No me ofendería nunca una mujer tan bella e inteligente – dijo Dolly con su acento de Barbados, entrando en la cocina.

Beckett sonrió, azorada.

- No te lo creas, Dolly tiene propensión a los cumplidos – bromeé, ganándome un golpe con el trapo por parte de la mujer.

- No le escuche. Todo lo que digo es verdad. – se defendió Dolly.

Terminé de desayunar, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a la limpiadora, que se convirtió en una segunda madre en unos tiempos difíciles de mi vida, subí a lavarme los dientes mientras Beckett y Dolly quedaban conversando.

Cogí una toalla, las gafas de sol y un libro. Calzándome las chanclas, bajé otra vez y me dirigí a la playa escuchando música. Mi plan para ese día era tostarme bajo el sol y bañarme en el agua hasta que recibiera noticias de Rob.

Me tumbé en la arena, y al cambiar de canción en el iPhone vi que tenía un mensaje de mi madre con la cuenta en la que le tenía que ingresar el dinero que me había pedido. Con una sensación de melancolía, hice en ese momento la transferencia para no olvidarme luego. Tras lo que había ocurrido, yo me había hundido en un pozo sin fondo de dolor, amargura y rabia; y nuestra relación madre-hijo se enfrió irremediablemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos cara a cara, mucho menos hablar… Lo echaba de menos. Mi madre era una diva de Broadway que no aceptaba que su carrera estaba acabada y que de joven me culpó de sus fracasos, pero cuando la necesitaba siempre estuvo allí para recogerme y darme unos cuantos consejos. Siempre me apoyó, incluso cuando me casé con Meredith y desoí sus consejos de que me estaba casando con mi madre. Quizá debería llamarla y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros de una vez por todas, pero ella me exigirá dejar de hacer lo que hago, olvidarme de mi venganza, y no estoy preparado para hacerlo, no sé si seré capaz de estar tranquilo conmigo mismo sabiendo que he abandonado la lucha por lograr justicia.

Justo cuando estaba perdido en estos pensamientos y Stop and Stare llegaba a su mejor momento, una sombra se interpuso entre el sol y mi cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara las cejas y abriera un ojo para ver quién me impedía tomar el sol.

- Mmmm… Desde aquí abajo hay unas vistas magníficas – dije, quitándome un casco.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, que gracioso estás últimamente. – protestó Beckett, colocando su toalla al lado de la mía. Me incorporé sobre un codo, y me bajé las gafas un poco. Ella me miró desde el otro lado de sus Ray-Ban rojas, sonriendo.

- Vine así de fábrica, si tienes alguna queja, dísela a mi madre.

- ¿A la famosa Martha Rodgers? Creí haber leído que andaba perdida por los teatros de Europa. – dijo mientras se tumbaba. Se echó crema solar en los hombros y las mejillas ante mi atenta mirada.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté, sonriendo de lado.

- Creo que paso – contestó.

Hice una mueca como de pena y me levanté.

- Voy a refrescarme. ¿Le hechas un vistazo a mis cosas de vez en cuando? – pedí. Beckett no me miró, simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano que me dio a entender que ella se encargaba. Dejé mis gafas encima de la toalla y me dirigí a paso rápido a la orilla.

Paseé de un lado a otro durante un ratito, metido hasta las rodillas en el agua. Sonreí y saludé a varias chicas que se me quedaron mirando, no quería nada con ellas pero tampoco era plan de parecer maleducado. Una de ellas se me acercó a hablar y yo le di conversación amablemente.

- Entonces… ¿Me das tu número? Prometo leer tus libros y si eso te digo que me parecieron. – me dijo, dedicándome una bonita sonrisa.

- Claro, ¡por qué no! Es: 628… - comencé a darle mi teléfono, y entonces noté una mojada mano en mi hombro. Eché el cuerpo para adelante con tal de evitarla y me giré para ver quién era. Allí estaba Beckett, sonriendo, con el pelo recogido en un moño alto y un bikini de florecitas que realzaba su figura.

- ¿No me presentas a tu amiguita, Ricky? – preguntó, arrastrando la "R" de mi nombre como siempre hacía cuando me llamaba así. Me mordí la lengua para no decir lo que quería decir.

- Erm… - _"Qué situación más incómoda…"_ pensé.

- Bueno, yo me voy – dijo la chica. Agitó su mano tímidamente y se alejó a paso rápido. Me giré hacia Beckett, enfadado.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunté.

- ¿El qué? ¿Arruinarte el ligue? ¿Dejarte sin oportunidades de acostarte con ella en medio de un caso?

La agarré por los hombros, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dije:

- Kate. Desmelénate un poco, ¡por dios!

- Ya lo hago, pero no cuando estoy de servicio.

- Mira – dije, señalando la playa – Hoy no estás de servicio hasta que Rob no nos llame así que, disfruta. ¡Estás en Barbados!

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Tú no sabes como soy, no me conoces. – alegó.

- Me da igual como seas en New York, que seguro que no te diviertes…

- ¡Eh! – exclamó.

- Hoy te vas a olvidar de que eres detective. Simplemente eres Katherine, ¿vale? Y esta noche tú y yo nos iremos de marcha.

- Castle, no me…

- ¡Chitón! Lo vas a hacer, nadie puede resistirse a Richard Castle.

Beckett frunció el ceño y echó la cabeza para atrás, fingiendo repulsión. Sonreí de lado.

- Si lo hago, ¿me dejarás en paz?

- Palabra de boy scout – prometí.

- Trato hecho. – dijo, alargando la mano para que se la estrechara.

- Ahora… Voy a buscar a la morena y aclararle que entre nosotros no hay nada.

- Jamás lo habrá – aclaró la detective. Le guiñé un ojo.

- Nunca digas nunca, detective.

- En este caso sí, Ricky – sonrió y se alejó hacia el agua – Solo quiero dejarlo claro porque está noche vas a alucinar.

Solté una carcajada.

- ¡Creo que va a ser al revés! – le grité. Ella negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

- Tú lleva pañuelos para recoger la baba que se te caerá, escritor.

Y tras decirme eso, se tiró de cabeza al agua, saliendo unos metros más allá a coger aire. Me quedé mirándola, embobado, y pensé con preocupación que quizá había hecho mal proponiéndole salir de fiesta aquella noche. ¿Y si no lograba contenerme después de varias copas?


	11. Chapter 11

Beckett estuvo bañándose un buen rato, vigilando siempre por el rabillo del ojo al escritor. Lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero sabiendo, a la vez, lo que hacía. Echó la cabeza para atrás nada más salir a la superficie, aspirando una buena bocanada de aire, y notando el agua caerle a chorros desde el pelo por la espalda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para colocarse bien el pelo, se pasó una mano por la cara, retirando cualquier rastro de agua salada que le pudiera haber quedado. Su mirada recorrió la orilla, evitando unos cuantos moscones, buscando al escritor con cierta urgencia. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Beckett reflexionó. Mientras había estado tumbada en la toalla, vigilando por el borde de las gafas al escritor, pero sobre todo a la morena que se le había acercado; una sensación hasta ahora muy poco conocida la embargó haciendo que se levantara y le arruinara el ligue a Castle. Le encantó verle tan fastidiado…

Sin embargo, ahora que le había vuelto a encontrar en la orilla, la que se sintió molesta fue ella. ¿Por qué? Se supone que tenía que ser él el enfadado, no ella. Un gruñido de frustración se le escapó de los labios y pensó que, puestos a dar celos, ella también sabía hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia su toalla, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas y una mirada seductora al surfero cachas que llevaba todo el rato mirándola. En seguida cogió su tabla y se acercó a ella, sonriente.

_"La verdad es que es muy mono"_ pensó la detective, mirándole desde abajo pues ya estaba tumbada en la toalla.

- Debes saber que desde que entraste en la playa no pude apartar la mirada de ti, tienes un cuerpazo – dijo el surfero, mirándola con algo de descaro mientras clavaba la tabla junto a su toalla y se sentaba en la arena. Ella le dedicó una mirada de aprobación desde detrás de sus Ray-Ban rojas.

- Me ha pasado igual. Aunque esa tabla –dijo Beckett, señalándola – ha tenido mucho que ver.

El surfero sonrió, inseguro.

- ¿Bonita, verdad? Es mi pequeño tesoro.

- Es preciosa – dijo la detective, adulándole – Ojalá supiera surfear yo…

- ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – propuso, rascándose la nuca, haciendo que su rubio pelo, que lo llevaba por los hombros, le tapara un poco la cara.

- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó Beckett, entre ilusionada de verdad y fingiendo sorpresa. _"Picó el anzuelo"._

- ¡Claro! – hizo un gesto con la mano indicando a la detective que se levantara. – Por cierto, soy Sorenson, Will Sorenson.

Kate sonrió, le caía bien aquel tipo.

- Eso te ha quedado muy 007 – dijo, riéndose. Will soltó una carcajada y Beckett se dio cuenta de que Castle se había girado para mirarles, curioso.

- Lo hice aposta – le guiñó un ojo, bromeando.

- Me ha gustado – la detective le sonrió ampliamente y a continuación le tendió la mano – Yo soy Kate Beckett.

- Encantado, Kate.

Beckett hizo una reverencia burlona que hizo reír nuevamente a Sorenson y provocó que a Castle se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara. La detective se sintió satisfecha y feliz. Ahora el celoso era el escritor y ella había ligado y además iba a aprender a hacer surf, cosa que siempre había querido.

Mientras Will le explicaba como colocar las piernas y los brazos en la arena, ella gastaba bromas y se reía de su propia torpeza – fingida en parte.

- ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Perfecto!

- ¡Boo-ya! – Exclamó la detective, dando un saltito de alegría. Volviendo a subirse a la tabla, que estaba tumbada sobre la arena, colocó la posición de las piernas.

- Bien, ahora para girar usa la de atrás, ¿vale? Moviéndola así – Will se agachó junto a ella y colocando las manos en su pierna, demasiado arriba para Kate, se la movió de un lado a otro.

- Lo tengo – dijo Beckett, concentrada. Repitió el movimiento, recibiendo las alabanzas del surfista.

- Estás preparada para probar en el agua.

- Uuff… - suspiró la detective, aunque estaba deseándolo.

- Yo estaré a tu lado todo el rato, ¿vale? – le dijo Will, con una sonrisa tranquila que transmitía seguridad y confianza.

_"Vale ya, Kate. No le des esperanzas al pobre."_ Se regañó mentalmente. Era mono pero no quería nada con él, básicamente le estaba utilizando. Se sintió mal por ello…

- Oye, Will… - empezó a decir.

- Tranquila, lo harás genial – le cortó el surfista, malinterpretando la situación. Ella suspiró y asintió. Probaría luego otra vez.

Tras unos cuantos chapuzones, gritos de alarma y risas, muchas risas; Beckett consiguió mantenerse en pie encima de la tabla en el agua. Se puso tan contenta que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

- ¿Lo viste? ¡Lo hice!

- ¡Esa es mi chica! – respondió Sorenson, chocando los cinco. Riendo, se abrazaron.

El surfero aprovechó la ocasión para susurrarle al oído:

- No es por nada, pero hay un tío muy bueno mirándonos todo el rato con cara de fastidio. ¿Es por ti o por mí?

- Viene conmigo. Bueno, viene… - intentó aclarar Beckett. Will se separó, mirándola a los ojos. – Estamos trabajando juntos, nada más.

- ¿Es hetero u homo? – inquirió Sorenson, sin dar muestras de enfado ni nada. Parecía tan tranquilo como antes.

- Hetero. Y de los desatados… - la detective puso los ojos en blanco para acentuar sus palabras, arrancándole una carcajada al surfero. – Andaba detrás de una morena antes de que yo te conociera.

- Aaah… Ya comprendo… - Will subió y bajó rápido las cejas.

- No, no es lo que crees. – Beckett alzó un dedo antes de que el otro dijera nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La habían pillado.

- Es exactamente lo que creo, amiga.

Will pasó un brazo por la cintura de la detective y dejando la tabla clavada en la arena, se fueron a dar un paseo por la orilla mientras conversaban bajo la atenta mirada de un Castle celoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Lo pasaste bien con el surfero? – pregunté, sin levantar la vista del libro, cuando la oí entrar en la cocina.

- ¡Venga ya! No me digas que… - no terminó de decir lo que quería decir a posta, para tentarme. Cerré el libro un poco bruscamente, y la miré. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa permanente.

- ¿No te digo qué? ¿Qué me ha molestado que te pusieras a ligar?

- No es lo que crees – me avisó mientras metía la cabeza en la nevera, buscando algo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es? – pregunté.

- Oye, no tienes motivos para ponerte celoso.

- ¿Yo celoso? ¡Ja!

Beckett me miró como diciendo _"¡Venga ya!"_. Tragué saliva y aguanté su mirada estoicamente.

– Además, tú también estabas ligando. – señaló la detective, apuntándome con un dedo mientras con los demás agarraba la botella de agua.

- ¿Yo? Perdona, estaba promocionando mis libros – me excusé. En parte, era cierto. Ella fingió que le entraba la risa.

- ¿Y lo de darle el número de teléfono también entra dentro de la promoción? – inquirió Beckett, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- Depende de la chica, pero, venga ya, no me digas que… - dije, imitándola.

- ¿Qué qué?

- Nada, nada. – alcé las manos en señal de sumisión. _"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío" _pensé estúpidamente mientras la veía beber agua fría de la botella.

- Ahora me lo dices, Castle.

- ¿El qué? No tengo nada que contarte ya que nada es lo que parece.

- ¡Arg! – soltó un gruñido de exasperación. Contuve una sonrisa a duras penas - ¡Me exasperas cuando te pones filosófico! Me recuerdas a mi profesor de filosofía que siempre nos decía _"Lo estáis enfocando mal"_. – Beckett le imitó, poniendo voz grave y haciendo gestos tranquilizadores con las manos.

Se me escapó una carcajada y algo en su mirada de suavizó. Guardé mi plato en el lavavajillas y dije antes de salir:

– No olvides que esta noche tenemos una cita.

- Quizá no.

- Quizá sí, detective. Ya está todo planeado, así que no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ir de fiesta conmigo? – me preguntó, pillándome desprevenido.

- Mmmm… Será porque nunca te veo divertirte. ¡Ah! Esta mañana si lo vi, cuando estabas "haciendo" – hice las comillas con los dedos en el aire – surf con tu maromo.

- ¡Y dale pedales! Que pesados estáis con los maromos… - murmuró Beckett, recordando su conversación con Lanie. La miré sin comprender hasta que hizo un gesto para que lo olvidara.

Me encogí de hombros y añadí:

- Además, ahora tengo curiosidad en saber que te pones. Para tu información, yo voy a ir enrollado en una sábana al estilo romano. – me puse una mano en el pecho de forma teatral, levanté la barbilla y salí de la cocina con el recuerdo de su sonrisa y la melodía de su risa grabado en mi cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdonad la tardanza, estuve sin internet u.u Pero os compenso con varios capis nuevos ;) ¡Espero reviews!**

* * *

Aprovechando que Beckett aún tenía que comer, me colé en la ducha. Estuve un buen rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que cayera por mi espalda y me relajara todos los músculos. Puse la cabeza bajo el agua, cerrando los ojos y abriendo involuntariamente la boca, solo para luego escupirla. Caliente no era agradable…

Me froté los ojos para retirar el champú que se me había escurrido por la cara, y me eché el pelo para atrás, escuchando como Jake Miller proclamaba en su canción que no había otro como él porque somos únicos. Sonreí, me gustaba esa canción, era una lección que todos debíamos aprender. Me sacudí los restos de agua que me quedaban en la piel y saqué una mano por fuera de la cortina, buscando la toalla que había dejado preparada. Tanteé varias cosas pero no la encontraba.

- ¿Buscas esto? – me preguntó Beckett, colocándome la toalla en la mano.

La envolví fuerte en mi cintura y salí de la ducha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirí. No me molestaba, al revés.

- Tardabas mucho y necesitaba el lavabo. ¿Cuánto has estado bajo el agua? ¿Media hora?

- ¡Alaaaa! ¡Solo he tardado cuatro canciones! – me defendí.

Beckett soltó una carcajada mientras se peinaba el pelo.

- ¿Tú también cuentas el tiempo en canciones? – Asentí con fuerza, salpicándola con gotitas que aún tenía en el pelo - ¡Ey! ¡Para! – gritó, mientras levantaba los brazos. – Pareces un perro…

- ¿No te duchas? – pregunté, colocándome a su lado en el espejo.

- Me lavé en casa de Will.

Tragué aire bruscamente. ¿En casa de Will? ¿Ducharse? Algo había pasado entre esos dos. _"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"_ me preguntó la voz repelente de mi cabeza. Borré eso de mi mente y la miré desde el espejo.

- Ah – dije simplemente.

Si no fuera porque no encajaba, juraría que estaba aguantando una sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros, resignado.

- Me voy a vestir y así te puedes maquillar y todo eso.

- Vale – aceptó ella, sin mirarme, su vista fija en el espejo mientras se rizaba las pestañas. Sonreí, pensando que como las rizara más, le darían la vuelta.

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Me apoyé contra ella unos minutos, cerrando los ojos. Que me hubiera contado eso me había dolido, más de lo que debería, pero supongo que lo peor era que lo hubiera dicho tan tranquilamente, como si hubiera tenido que darlo por hecho. Suspiré y rascándome la nuca, bajé al salón para vestirme. Lo de la sábana era una broma pero me lo estaba planteando, ¡con el calor que hacía!

Rebusqué en la maleta, en la cual no había metido ropa de fiesta, así que tendría que hacer un apaño. No pude evitar pensar en la detective. ¿Habría traído ella algún vestido? Aparté ese tema de la mente para no ponerme nervioso, y encontré una camisa de leñador. Me la puse por encima de una básica de tirantes blanca y la dejé abierta para no asarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beckett miró satisfecha su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Frotó los labios entre sí para repartir bien el rojo pasión que había escogido, y echándose un poco hacia delante, se pasó un dedo por las comisuras de los labios, retirando los restos. Aún inclinada sobre el lavabo, se puso rímel y un poco de corrector para evitar las ojeras, resultado de varias noches con poco sueño.

Sonrió, contenta. Ese escritorzuelo se iba a enterar de que Kate Beckett sabía divertirse, vaya si sabía. Afirmó con la cabeza inconscientemente justo cuando Castle pasaba por delante del baño. El escritor retrocedió y asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

- Yo sabía que existe gente con un ego descomunal, pero tanto como para besar a su reflejo…

Kate se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, el rubor acudiendo a sus mejillas. Se enfadó consigo misma por sonrojarse.

- Sabes muy bien que no era eso lo que hacía.

- ¡Oh! _"Au contraire, mon amie. *" _– Replicó Castle en francés, con una sonrisa burlona que previno a la detective de que llegaba otra broma – _"Je sais exactement ce que ti faites. *"_ Solo te estabas poniendo guapa para mí, _"¿vrai? *"_

Beckett sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Quería francés? Pues iba a tenerlo.

- _"Je vais prendre la robe le plus sexy que j'ai dans le sac. *" _– dijo la detective con una impecable pronunciación. Soltó una carcajada ante la cara de confusión del escritor.

- ¡Eh! ¡No vale! ¿Qué has dicho? Solo entendí "vestido, sexy y maleta".

- ¡Aaah! – Exclamó Kate, divertida – Ya lo verás. Ahora… Me voy a vestir.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir el escritor antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

A salvo en su habitación Beckett contuvo una sonrisa, y mentalmente, agradeció la insistencia de Lanie en meter ropa de fiesta por _"si las cosas con el escritor van como tienen que ir"_. Mientras daba saltitos para meterse en el apretado vestido blanco, su móvil sonó.

- Beckett. – saludó.

- Hola, nena. – respondió Lanie.

- ¡Oh! Estaba pensando en ti ahora.

- Te he dicho millones de veces que tenemos una conexión, ¿me crees ahora? – ambas nos reímos. La forense preguntó con voz llena de curiosidad - ¿Por qué pensabas en mí?

- Me voy de fiesta y estaba agradeciendo el vestido que me metiste.

- ¡Ves! ¡Presentía que lo necesitarías!

- No te… - empezó a decir Kate.

- Espera – la cortó Lanie. - ¿Te vas de fiesta? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Digamos que es como una apuesta con Castle.

- ¡OMG! – soltó la forense, se nos había pegado esa expresión después de tantas coñas. – Mañana quiero TODO tipo de detalles.

- No va a pasar nada Lanie, solo nos vamos a bailar y beber un poco. Voy a demostrarle que tengo un lado fiestero que poca gente conoce.

- Adelante nena, le dejarás boquiabierto.

- ¿Más aún? – replicó Beckett, bromeando mientras oía a su amiga reírse a carcajadas. – Bueno, te dejo que tengo que buscar los tacones.

- ¿Los rojos de 12 centímetros? – inquirió Lanie.

- Esos mismos.

- Definitivamente, y escúchame bien, mañana quiero detalles.

- Lo que tú digas, Lanie. Te voy hablar hasta del sabor, color, textura y temperatura de mi bebida. – dijo Beckett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No ruedes los ojos, tonta.

- ¿Cómo…? – empezó la detective.

- ¡Conexión! – gritó Lanie. Hizo el sonido de un beso y se despidió mientras gritaba que la quería.

Beckett colgó, riéndose aún. Echó la mano hacia atrás, pero no era capaz de abrocharse la cremallera, así que tras un suspiro de resignación y fastidio, se calzó los taconazos rojos y salió de la habitación para pedirle ayuda a Castle con la cremallera.

- ¿Castle? – le llamó.

- ¡Aquí! – respondió él. Siguió el sonido de su voz, y vio que estaba en el sillón sentado, leyendo un libro. Se lo arrebató de las manos mientras miraba la portada.

- ¿Beautiful Disaster? No sé por qué pero esperaba algo más de tu… estilo – dijo Beckett.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó el escritor, alargando la mano con ansia. – ¡Estaba muy interesante!

- ¿Esto? – preguntó Kate, despectiva, sujetándolo entre el dedo índice y pulgar.

- Un respeto, eh. Travis Maddox y Abby akka _"Pigeon"_ hacen una pareja perfecta. Les shippeo.

- ¿Conoces el término "_shippear"_? – inquirió Beckett, entre divertida y sorprendida.

- ¡Claro que lo conozco! Como buen escritor estoy al tanto de mis fans. ¿Tú de que lo conoces? – contraatacó Castle con mucha curiosidad. La detective negó con la cabeza y omitió la pregunta.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Si tuviera una hija adolescente sería el tipo de libro que recomendaría a todas sus amigas. – replicó el escritor.

- ¿Y?

- Pues eso. Trato de imaginar la situación – bromeó. Beckett le escrutó con la mirada, había visto el brillo del dolor cuando dijo _"hija adolescente"_. Se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose.

- Necesito un favor – le pidió.

- Dime – dijo Castle, levantándose del sillón, servicial. Por primera vez desde que Beckett entró en el salón, se fijó en cómo iba vestida, haciendo un recorrido desde sus tacones rojo brillante, el corto vestido blanco con una abertura de encaje en el pecho y el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho dejando que algunos mechones le cayeran por la cara.

- No me mires así – protestó Kate con voz burlona.

- ¿Así como? – replicó el escritor, reaccionando rápido.

- Así – le señaló con la cabeza alzando una ceja – Me vas a quemar el vestido…

Castle soltó una carcajada y cambió de tema:

- ¿Cuál era ese favor?

- ¿Me subes la cremallera? – preguntó la detective, dándose la vuelta, rezando para que lo único que se pudiera ver fuera el broche de encaje del sujetador.

- Erm… Claro. – Castle tragó saliva notablemente y le subió la cremallera.

- Gracias. – dijo Kate, dándose la vuelta.

- Sí que es un poco difícil de subir – comentó el escritor, rascándose la nuca.

- Ya. Es más sencillo quitarlo que ponerlo. – dejó caer. A Castle se le descolgó la mandíbula, y Beckett mostró una sonrisa traviesa y divertida. Suavemente, empujó la boca del escritor para cerrarla. – Es broma.

- Ah – replicó el escritor, recomponiéndose.

- En parte… - dijo la detective en voz más baja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-TRADUCCIONES-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

*_Au contraire, mon amie. -_ "Al contrario, amiga mía".

*_Je sais exactement ce que ti faites. - _"Sé exactamente lo que hacías".

*_¿Vrai? - _"¿Verdad?".

*_Je vais prendre la robe le plus sexy que j'ai dans le sac. -_ "Voy a escoger el vestido más sexy de mi maleta".


	13. Chapter 13

Le ofrecí mi brazo para que se agarrara mientras caminábamos por la calle. Ella aceptó, y noté el calor de su cuerpo alcanzar el mío. Tragué saliva, intentando mantener la calma y la mente fría, pero con aquella mujer a mi lado iba a ser difícil. Debería haberla hecho caso cuando me dijo que llevara servilletas, porque… ¡Joder! ¡Qué buena estaba! _"Resiste. No pienses en eso"_ me recordé a mí mismo, luchando por apartar la imagen del cortito vestido de mi cabeza.

- ¿Está muy lejos la discoteca? – preguntó Beckett, girando la cabeza, haciendo lo que se podría denominar porno, con el movimiento de su pelo.

Encogí las manos en puños, luchando contra el cosquilleo que provocaban las ganas de sujetar esos mechones sueltos tras su oreja. Sonreí, divertido.

- ¿Discoteca? Guapa, ¡estamos en Barbados!

- ¿Y? ¿No hay discotecas aquí? – preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loco.

- Claro que hay, en todos sitios hay, pero no pretendas que te lleve a una discoteca. La fiesta aquí está en los garitos de reggae.

- Perdone usted mi ignorancia, ya veo que está diplomado en _"Donde encontrar la fiesta en Barbados"._

- El que se pica, ajos come.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no me he picado. – se defendió.

- Es un dicho español que decía uno de los exnovios de mi madre. Se dedicaba a tocarme las narices todo el día y cuando yo saltaba y respondía, me venía con eso.

- O sea, que aprendiste del mejor. - Solté una carcajada ante su tono irónico.

Le indiqué un camino que se desviaba de la carretera principal y nos encaminamos hacia allí.

- Veo que conoces esto. ¿Saliste mucho la última vez que estuviste aquí?

Mi sonrisa se ensombreció.

- No. – dije un poco bruscamente. Suavicé el tono y le lancé una mirada de disculpa – En mi última visita no tenía el cuerpo para fiesta, andaba hundido en un pozo negro.

Beckett asintió, como si supiera a la perfección a lo que me refería. La miré con notable curiosidad, pero no hice ninguna pregunta. No estábamos preparados para contarnos nuestros secretos. Todavía…

- Aquí es – dije, parándome delante de un local.

Vi la mirada cínica que Beckett dirigía al porche destartalado y la mecedora solitaria que se mecía suavemente, empujada por un señor mayor fumando una pipa mientras miraba hacia las estrellas.

- ¿Aquí?

- Nunca juzgues un libro por su apariencia, detective. – le susurré.

- ¿Eso también te lo enseñó el exnovio español? – inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja.

- No. Eso fue mi editor - contesté con una carcajada.

Al entrar, el señor de la mecedora se empujó levemente el borde del sombrero de paja que adornaba su cabeza, a modo de saludo. Alcé una mano y Beckett sonrió de forma insegura. Entramos al pequeño recibidor y ella preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no se oye nada de música?

- Es la calma antes de la tormenta – respondí con una enigmática sonrisa.

- Arg, deja de soltarme refranes. – dijo Beckett, molesta. Se adelantó y empujó la única puerta que había en el hall. De repente el estruendo de la música a todo volumen se abrió paso por nuestros oídos y tuve que gritarle para que me oyera.

- Te lo dije.

Ella no me escucho. Entró en el enorme salón lleno de gente bailando en el centro y con una barra de bar en uno de los lados y al otro lado de la habitación había unos sillones para dar un poco de privacidad a las parejas. Sus grandes ojos recorrieron la estancia, maravillada.

- Wow. Esto no es como New York.

- Para nada, detective. Bienvenida a un nuevo mundo. – bromeé. Coloqué mi mano en la base de su espalda, guiándola suavemente hacia la barra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La voz de Rihanna sonó por los altavoces, llenando cada rincón de la sala, diciéndole a cada persona que la escuchaba que desearía tener todo lo malo de una relación de vuelta solo para poder disfrutar de lo bueno. Sonreí, ya habían tardado en poner a la joven cantante barbadense. El sonido del trueno antes de la música electrónica de Calvin Harris fue la señal que esperaba. Tiré de la mano de Beckett:

- ¡Vamos! ¡Me encanta esta canción! – dije arrastrándola a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

- ¡He bebido demasiado! ¡Me voy a caer! – protestó la detective.

Divertido, lancé una mirada hacia el lugar que habíamos ocupado intermitentemente en la barra, estaba lleno de botellas de Coronita y vasitos de chupitos. Ambos habíamos bebido mucho, pero no lo suficiente para estar borrachos. Sonreí y la acerqué a mí, agarrándola de las caderas.

- Ssshh… - coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios, acariciándolos ligeramente - Déjate llevar y baila.

La tenía bien sujeta, presionándola contra mí. Beckett reaccionó y volvió a mostrarme ese lado salvaje, enganchó sus manos en las hebillas de mi pantalón, pegando nuestros cuerpos mientras los movíamos al ritmo de la música. No pude evitar pensar en que si usaba esos movimientos en la cama, no me extrañaría que tuviera un largo historial de hombres a sus espaldas. Acomodé mis manos alrededor de la cintura de Beckett y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente. Tenía una mano alzada por encima de la cabeza, sacudiéndola con la música; se mordía el labio, sensual; tenía los ojos oscurecidos, quizá por las luces, y le brillaban salvajemente, se iba retirando el pelo de la cara mientras seguía la voz de Rihanna. La detective recorrió con sus manos mi pecho y abdomen, volviéndome loco.

Se puso de espaldas a mí, sonriendo cuando restregamos nuestros cuerpos arriba y abajo. El alcohol recorría mis venas como si de fuego se tratara, calentándome y dándome energías, haciendo que cuando Beckett tiró de mi cuerpo contra el suyo las cosas que llegaron a mi mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa. _"Cálmate fiera"_ pensé. Necesitaba parar o acabaría perdiendo el control…

La siguiente canción comenzó a sonar, pero esta era sensual, mucho más sensual. Yo ya la conocía.

- Adoro está canción – me gritó Beckett para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la joven cantante barbadense.

_"Skin"_ nos transportó a un mundo donde solo existía el cuerpo del otro, e igual que Rihanna, pedíamos sentir solo nuestras pieles, sin ropa ni nada, solo piel. Beckett no mostró signos de querer volver a la barra a por más bebidas, así que yo le seguí el juego, mi cuerpo convirtiéndose en un reloj de arena en el que cada granito que caía era el control que iba perdiendo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la parte trasera de mi cuello, siguiendo prácticamente el mismo recorrido que el dedo de Beckett en mi pecho, descendiendo hacia lugares peligrosos. Su mano y las luces multicolores tan cambiantes me hicieron sentir un poco mareado, pero ella se detuvo justo al llegar al botón de mi pantalón, entonces cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, rodeándome el cuello con sus manos, trazando un camino de fuego en todos aquellos lugares que acariciaba. Recorrí sus brazos, bajé por sus costillas y finalmente me quedé quieto en sus caderas, con el último granito de arena cayendo del reloj.

Vi su cuello, descubierto, brillante por el sudor y las luces, con su apetecible olor a cerezas, y no resistí más. Incliné mi cabeza y recorrí su cuello con mis labios y dientes, suavemente.

- He estado distraído toda la noche, con tu pelo recogido y el cuello al descubierto.

Beckett se apartó de mí y yo la miré entre confuso, deseoso y sorprendido. ¿Me había precipitado?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

- Sigue...

Se pegó de nuevo a mí, rozando nuestros cuerpos arriba y abajo continuamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la parte final de la canción. No pude aguantar por más tiempo el cosquilleo de mis dedos y le coloqué un rizo suelto detrás de la oreja, acariciando cada tramo de piel que encontré en mi camino. Me incliné, y le susurré al oído:

- Me muero por besarte…

Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos y se mordió el labio, volviéndome loco.

- Pues hazlo – murmuró finalmente, con la vista clavada en mis labios.

Una sensación triunfal se extendió por mi pecho, y si aún me quedaba algún resto de autocontrol, se disipó mientras recorría con besos el contorno de la mandíbula de Beckett, camino de sus labios.


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba a punto de probar sus labios cuando una mano cayó sobre mi hombro, sobresaltándome y provocando que me apartara de golpe de Beckett. Me giré, molesto por semejante interrupción y mi cara de mala leche solo se hizo más y más notable cuando miré quien era.

- ¡WIIIILL! – gritó Beckett, quitando sus manos de mi cuello para saltarle al otro en sus brazos - ¡Viniste!

El surfista la cogió en el aire, sonriendo ampliamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo:

- Te dije que vendría.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante semejante demostración de afecto por parte de ambos. Por el amor de dios, ¡solo se conocían de esa mañana! Aguanté un resoplido, y puse mi mejor sonrisa para saludar a Will.

- Hola, yo soy Will Sorenson – dijo mientras alargaba una de sus manos, la otra sujeta alrededor de la cintura de Beckett.

- Castle, Richard Castle.

Para no parecer maleducado, le estreché la mano. Él me analizó con la mirada, pensativo.

- Me suena mucho tu nombre…

- Soy escritor. Quizá te suene la saga de "Nikki Heat".

- ¡AAAAHmigo! – Sorenson llevó una mano a su cabeza, sonriendo – Los he leído todos, y los de Derrick Storm también.

- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirí. En otra situación habría estado muy feliz de conocer a alguien que apreciara mi trabajo pero no cuando la que estaba colgando de su cuello era Beckett, la mujer por la que estaba empezando a sentir algo más que tensión sexual.

Él asintió con ímpetu:

- Sí, señor. No me puedo creer que te haya conocido.

Le sonreí amablemente, me sabía todo aquel discurso de memoria, pero si fuera de otra persona habría prestado más atención. En este caso mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, procesando el alegre recibimiento que le había dado Beckett incluso cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos, y luego recordé lo tranquila que había estado al decirme que se había duchado en casa de aquel surfero. Nos encaminamos a la barra, ellos dos juntos, hablando, y yo por detrás, algo perdido. Fije mi mirada en la mano de Sorenson, que seguía en la cintura de Beckett, quién iba medio apoyada en él debido al alcohol. Mi cabeza también trabajaba bastante lento, y en medio de mi estupidez provocada por la bebida, decidí que si ella iba a estar toda la noche con el _"suferito"_ ese, yo también me buscaría a alguien.

Alcé la mano para avisar al camarero, que se apresuró a atendernos:

- Dos Martini y… - miré a Sorenson esperando a que dijera algo.

- Una Coca-Cola, por favor – respondió, sonriendo de lado al joven camarero. Éste le dirigió una última mirada antes de servirnos las bebidas.

- ¿Solo Coca-Cola, Will? – preguntó Beckett acariciándole el pecho con la mano. Él sonrió y le cogió la mano con la que le rozaba, entrelazando sus dedos. Yo lo miré todo, resistiendo las ganas de apartarle de un golpe de ella.

- Sí, Kate. No bebo, cosa que deberías hacer tú.

- ¿Debería beber? Dicho y hecho – bromeó la detective, dando un trago a su Martini.

Will soltó una risotada, y sacudió la cabeza.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

Beckett le sonrió de forma traviesa, y tiró de su mano hacia la pista de baile. Comenzaron a bailar como habíamos hecho nosotros antes, rozándose por todos lados. Aparté la mirada de ellos, molesto y bebí de un trago mi Martini. Alcé un dedo hacia el camarero y señalé mi copa para que me sirviera otra, necesitaba olvidar todo aquello y dejar de ver a Beckett deslizarse sensualmente por el musculoso cuerpo del surfista. Y pensar que hacía menos de media hora estaba yo en aquella situación, era a mí a quien miraba fijamente, era su risa la que resonaba en mi oído, eran sus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo y sus caderas las que se chocaban contra las mías. Sacudí la cabeza y pedí otro Martini, vaciando de golpe el que me acababa de traer el camarero. En ese momento una rubia de cuerpo despampanante se sentó a mi lado en la barra, pidiendo su bebida y regalándole al camarero una preciosa sonrisa. Despertó mi interés en seguida y me arrastré a su lado.

- ¿Te invito? – pregunté.

- No, gracias. Tengo mi propio dinero.

- Perdona, que maleducado… Soy Castle, Richard Castle.

- ¿El escritor?

- El mismo – contesté con una sincera sonrisa. ¡Me conocía! Esa mujer iba ganando puntos.

- Me leí varios de tus libros, están bastante bien.

Hice una burlona reverencia, y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa. Se sentó en el taburete de la barra, y apoyando el codo en ella, me miró fijamente.

- Por cierto, yo soy Gina. – dijo, extendiendo su mano.

La cogí y deposite un suave beso en ella. Ella sonrió y bebió de su coctel, mirándome por encima del borde del vaso.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – pregunté, señalando con la cabeza la pista de baile.

- Porque no. – contestó, divertida.

La guie hacia la pista de baile, bailando desenfrenadamente sin hacer caso del cansancio, del dolor de pies o incluso la borrachera. Gina se fue bebiendo más y más cocteles, pasándose al whisky o Martini llegado un momento. Rozamos nuestros cuerpos en todos los lugares posibles sin llegar a montar un escándalo en público, recorrimos la pista de baile y esa chica rubia consiguió que Beckett y Will desaparecieran de mi mente por un ratito. Pero entonces…

- ¡Auch! – protestó una voz conocida cuando chocamos contra otra pareja en la pista. Me giré, sonriendo.

- Detective, perdona, no os vi. – me disculpé, burlón. Ella entrecerró los ojos y analizó con la mirada a Gina.

- Soy Gina – se presentó. Will le sonrió y se inclinó para darle dos besos mientras le decía su nombre. Beckett se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

- Yo soy Beckett.

- ¿No tienes nombre? – bromeó Gina, intentando romper el hielo.

- Katherine. – respondió la detective, un poco brusca.

- Erm… Vale. – Gina me miró y reaccioné inmediatamente.

- Nos vemos luego, Beckett. – dije a modo de despedida. Cogí del codo a Gina y seguimos bailando enfrente de ellos, sin preocuparnos que nos vieran movernos así, tan confiados el uno con el otro. Nos fuimos apartando cada vez más hasta que llegamos a la zona donde estaban los sillones del reservado. Cansados, nos apoyamos un momento contra la pared, y no sé como pero de estar apoyada en mi pecho, riéndose, pasó a estar entre la pared y mi cuerpo y nos estábamos besando salvajemente. Abrí mi boca y pronto noté su juguetona lengua contra la mía, sus manos por dentro de mi camisa, las mías perdidas por su rubio cabello. Me pasé a su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente, notando sus uñas en mi espalda, pidiendo más, y sus suspiros en mi oreja.

Me aparté un momento para mirarla a la cara, sus brillantes ojos azules y la comisura de sus labios enrojecida. Me acerqué y le mordí el labio inferior, suave, sensual. Un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta y enredó su pierna en mi cintura mientras yo la recorría con la mano. Volvimos a devorarnos la boca, con pasión, necesidad y desesperación, como si ambos supiéramos que eso estaba mal. Fuera lo que fuera, no hicimos caso a aquella sensación y seguimos a lo nuestro, besándonos con desenfreno. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello rubio, mientras la notaba tirar del mío con fuerza, luego sus uñas en mi espalda, sus dientes en mis labios, su lengua contra la mía en una especie de lucha. Mi mano ascendió por su pierna camino a debajo de su falda, sin ningún tipo de reparo ni control sobre mí mismo, ahora mismo pensaba con la cabeza de abajo.

- ¡Ey! – gritó Beckett detrás de mí, tirando de mi hombro para separarme bruscamente de Gina.

Ésta abrió los ojos de golpe y se bajó el vestido. Yo me froté la cara y miré enfadado a Beckett.

- ¿¡Qué coño haces?! – la encaré. Ella me miró fijamente, echando chispas.

- ¡No! ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Queréis una cama o algo?

- ¿Y qué más te da? – respondí, acercándome a ella.

- ¡Se supone que estabas aquí de fiesta _conmigo_! – me gritó.

- ¿Celos, detective? – sonreí desdeñoso. Beckett me miró con rabia y por un momento temí que me cruzara la cara de un bofetón. Miré hacia Gina, y la vi mirarme con tristeza y comprensión.

- No os peleéis por mí. Ya lo entiendo todo… - dijo.

Antes de marcharse me puso una suave mano en el hombro y metió una tarjeta suya en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

- Adiós, Castle.

No reaccioné, mi cabeza aun bullía con los gritos de Beckett. Cuando se fue Gina me giré hacia Kate otra vez:

- ¿¡Contenta?! Ya es la segunda.

- Pues mejor, estamos aquí juntos ¿no? – preguntó con la voz rebosando sarcasmo.

- ¿¡Juntos?! ¡Hasta que apareció el surfero y me dejaste plantado!

- ¿Will? Castle, él no… - empezó a decir pero yo la corté.

- ¡No! Ya veo que estáis genial. Hoy desapareces por la mañana y luego resulta que te duchaste en su casa y ahora os restregáis de esa manera. – le eché en cara.

- Pero no es…

- No quiero oírlo. Que seáis muy felices. Pero ¡déjame vivir!

- ¡CASTLE! – Gritó ella, exasperada – Will y yo no somos ¡_nada_!

- ¿Así lo llaman ahora? – pregunté con ironía.

- ¡Joder! ¿¡No lo ves?! ¡Es gay! – dijo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- ¡Me da…! – Me callé de golpe, recapacitando lo que acababa de decir – Espera. ¿Has dicho gay?


	15. Chapter 15

La agarré suavemente del codo, guiándola hacia los sillones que había ahí al lado, tan llamativos. El alcohol estaba empezando a pasarme factura, andaba ligeramente mareado y mi cerebro funcionaba muy lentamente. Nos sentamos en un sillón, notando el fresco cuero rojo bajo nuestras piernas.

- Sí, es gay. Le gustan los hombres – explicó Beckett, suspirando con cansancio.

Me llevé una mano al pelo, alborotándolo, mientras procesaba la información. Hacía poco pensaba que Sorenson y Kate se habían acostado juntos, que estaban de rollo o quizá algo serio; ¡y resulta que es gay! No iba a negar que aquella confesión me había dejado en shock.

- Wow… Yo… - intenté empezar una frase coherente, hilando las palabras que se apelotonaban en mi mente, luchando por salir.

- ¿Tanto te choca oír que alguien es gay? – inquirió la detective, un poco molesta.

– ¡No! – Me apresuré a decir – Es solo que… Me imaginaba que, no sé, estabais liados… O algo…

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De dónde sacas eso?!

Alcé una ceja, como si fuera evidente. De hecho, _era_ evidente.

- No sé, ¿quizá por vuestra forma de bailar? Prácticamente te estaba violando con esos movimientos.

Beckett resopló sonoramente.

- Y te duchaste en su casa, eso es signo de que hubo sexo. – añadí, señalándola con la mano.

- ¿Sexo?

- Mira, cuando un hombre y una mujer se sienten atraídos, ocurre… - empecé a explicarle, bromeando.

- Castle ya sé que es el sexo – me cortó con exasperación. Se llevó las manos a la cara, con cuidado de no emborronarse el maquillaje y parecer un mapache. – Me estuvo enseñando a hacer surf, fuimos a su casa a tomar algo y me duché para estar más cómoda.

Asentí, era una historia factible, aunque parecería la típica que usas de excusa cuando le has puesto los cuernos a tu pareja. ¿O eso era solo yo? Sacudí la cabeza, buscando centrarme en lo importante.

- ¿Y vuestra forma de bailar? Porque o bien está confuso sobre su sexualidad o tú eres un poco… - dejé que mi voz se apagara, no queriendo decir lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Un poco qué? Ahora lo dices, no me seas gallina. – se me acercó, deslizándose por el sillón, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Te he visto usar ese método antes. Cuando me interrogaste sobre los robos…

- Y funciona, ¿verdad? – susurró, prácticamente encima de mí, nuestras caras muy cerca. Tragué saliva sonoramente, buscando controlar mi respiración para que no enloqueciese como mi corazón.

- Quizá – murmuré, rozando con mis labios la piel de su mejilla, cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. La oí suspirar en mi oído, y agarró mi brazo, clavándome las uñas suavemente para acercarme a su cuerpo. Atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, de esa forma tan sensual que me volvía loco.

Deslicé mi boca por la curva de su cuello, dando suaves mordiscos a su piel para luego besarla. Ascendí por la piel de su cuello, me pasé a la mandíbula y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, me separé ligeramente y la miré. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado para facilitarme el acceso a su cuello, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, esperando con anticipación los míos. Sonreí, estaba muy sexy…

- Pero no te funciona conmigo – dije en voz bastante alta, separándome de ella.

Beckett abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró, furiosa.

- ¡Eres un…! – no completó la frase pero me podía hacer una idea de lo que quería decir.

- Exacto. ¿Ves? Tu tampoco has terminado la frase – sonreí de lado, traviesamente. _"¿Quién dijo que los hombres no sabíamos vengarnos?" _Esquivé un golpe bien dirigido de la detective, sin dejar que me borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Le hiciste lo mismo a la rubia? – me preguntó Beckett, todavía enfadada. _"¡Auch!" _pensé.

- No hizo falta, se abalanzó sobre mí directamente. Sin preámbulos.

Beckett masculló algo entre dientes, pero no alcancé a oírlo por la música.

- ¿Dónde está Will? – pregunté, sospechando ya.

- Por alguna esquina con el camarero, parece ser que saltaron chispas cuando se miraron.

Solté una risita, sin poder contenerme. Me había imaginado la escena pero con chispas de verdad saliendo de ellos… Sacudí la cabeza, pensando que vaya chorradas se me ocurrían. Me incliné hacia ella aunque se echó hacia atrás ligeramente e intenté transmitir confianza con mi sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? – le guiñé un ojo, cómplice.

- No sé si tú y yo vamos a volver a hacer algo juntos.

- Todavía tenemos un caso que resolver, detective.

Ella resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco:

- A ver, sorpréndeme – dijo finalmente, resignada. Sonreí, bastante complacido.

- Tú y yo vamos a bailar para que se dé cuenta de lo que se pierde.

Me levanté, controlando el mareo y extendí la mano hacia Beckett, quien, con una sonrisa ampliándose cada vez más por su cara, la aceptó. Tiró de su vestido hacia abajo al levantarse, aunque no pudo evitar que mis ojos alcanzaran a ver el color negro de su ropa interior. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome mal y notando el rubor subir por mis mejillas.

- Creo que necesito un poco de agua – dijo Beckett, expresando en voz alta lo mismo que yo estaba pensando. Asentí, y nos dirigimos a la barra, donde un nuevo camarero estaba atendiendo a los clientes. La mirada del barman recorrió el cuerpo de la detective de arriba a abajo de forma muy descarada, por lo que pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura de forma posesiva. Kate me miró extrañada así que le dije al oído:

- El camarero te acaba de desnudar con la mirada.

- Pues déjale que lo haga. – replicó ella.

- Pues no – rebatí, molesto.

- ¿Celoso, Castle? – preguntó mientras sonreía sensualmente.

- Puede…

Tras beber varios vasos de agua, nos fuimos a la pista de baile, desde un sitio donde podíamos ver a Sorenson y el camarero dándole a la lengua, y no precisamente por estar hablando. A pesar de todo, esa imagen era un poco chocante. Aparté la mirada de ellos y me centré en el cuerpo de Beckett, moviéndome con ella al ritmo de Ke$ha. Ya no bailábamos como antes, de forma sensual, sino que ahora estábamos divirtiéndonos, haciendo el tonto e inventando pasos de baile patosos por el alcohol. Las Coronitas, los chupitos de tequila y Martinis corrían por nuestras venas, llenándonos de calor y vida pero los efectos secundarios ya se dejaban notar. El mareo era un poco desconcertante, y la risa floja nos dejaba sin fuerzas y con dolor de barriga.

Sobre las 5:30 de la madrugada decidimos retirarnos, con los pies machacados y el cansancio haciéndose notar. Nos dirigimos por la carretera camino al apartamento apoyado el uno contra el otro para no caernos, mi mano en la cintura de Beckett y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. La risa no nos abandonó y seguíamos recordando anécdotas y metiéndonos el uno con el otro, como si la parte de la noche en la que nos gritamos no hubiese existido. Beckett se paró de golpe, haciéndome perder el equilibrio:

- ¡Ey! Avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso – me quejé, tambaleándome.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, sin pensar que con ese gesto su escote jugaba en su contra. Mi mirada se quedó clavada en el sujetador de encaje que llevaba puesto, sin avergonzarme cuando Beckett se dio cuenta de a donde apuntaban mis ojos. Intenté tragar saliva pero tenía la garganta seca desde el último tequila que bebí, así que me limité a dejar de mirarle las tetas a la detective y a concentrarme en averiguar porque se había parado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quitarme los tacones, me están matando los pies – me explicó Beckett mientras se agarraba a mi brazo para quitarse uno de los zapatos rojos.

- Aaah. Y yo que pensaba que tenías más aguante – comenté para picarla.

- Ja, ja, ja. Quisiera verte yo a ti desde las 10 hasta las 6 con estos taconazos y sin sentarte más que 20 minutos.

- Cuando quieras lo hago. – dije medio en broma.

Ella me miró, alzando una ceja, divertida.

- ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!

- ¡Claro que no! Te haré un pase de modelos si quieres – comencé a andar de un lado a otro de la carretera con una mano en la cintura y bamboleándome al caminar. Beckett comenzó a reírse, sujetándose la barriga mientras yo decía _"o sea"_ y _"magnífico"_ al aire.

- Basta…. Ay… Castle, para… - intentó decir Kate, luchando por conseguir aire.

- Vale, vale, pero que conste en acta. – señalé alzando el dedo índice – Esto queda entre tú y yo, ¿eh?

La detective luchó por dejar de reírse y me miró, secándose un ojo:

- ¿Y que el resto del mundo se pierda al gran Richard Castle haciendo de modelo? No, no, no…

Sonreí, sabía que estaba de broma. Me coloqué a su lado, sujetándola por la cintura y recolocándonos en la cómoda posición de antes. Seguimos bromeando camino al apartamento, Beckett balanceando los tacones en la mano y yo contando chistes y relatando historietas de mi infancia con la diva de Broadway, Martha Rodgers. La detective habló bien poco de su infancia, la mayoría de las anécdotas que contaba eran de su época en la Academia o algunos casos de robos. Nos paramos en la puerta del apartamento 47, y nos miramos mutuamente a la espera de que uno de nosotros sacara las llaves.

- Las tienes tú – dije mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

- No, te las di a ti porque no tenía bolsillos, ¿recuerdas?

Fruncí el ceño, rebuscando en mi mente, pero tenía cosas muy borrosas.

- Yo creo que no… - me llevé una mano al pelo, alborotándolo.

- Joder, ¡no me digas que no podemos entrar! – exclamó Kate.


	16. Chapter 16

Miré fijamente a Beckett, un poco temeroso. Esperaba que se enfadara pero le dio por reírse.

- Ay, me río por no llorar… - se quejó, con una mano en la cadera.

Resoplé, mirando a mí alrededor en busca de signos de vida.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que a las 6 de la mañana no habría nadie despierto.

- No sé pero me niego a dormir aquí.

- En la playa hay hamacas – propuse.

- Bueno, lo utilizaremos como último recurso – dijo tras meditarlo.

- Creo que ya es nuestro último recurso, Beckett.

- No. A ver, pensemos…

Puse mi mente de ladrón en modo ON y analicé todas las posibilidades.

- ¿Dejaste alguna ventana abierta? – pregunté, esperanzado.

- Mmmm… No. Como íbamos a salir las cerré todas. – Beckett se apoyó en la pared, a mi lado, derrotada. La luz del porche hizo relucir algo en su pelo y una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. La cogí de la muñeca, tirando de su cuerpo hacia mí.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó tragando saliva, nerviosa.

- Quieta – pedí, mientras llevaba las manos a su pelo. Le cogí unas horquillas que llevaba para sujetar algunos mechones, que cayeron sueltos por su espalda. Me agaché frente a la puerta y coloqué ambas horquillas de forma que me sirvieran de ganzúa. Beckett se inclinó sobre mi espalda para mirar que hacía.

- Kate, me tapas la luz.

- Ooops, perdona. – se disculpó, echándose hacia un lado.

Me arrodillé frente a la cerradura, con las horquillas era más difícil y yo estaba borracho, así que tardaría más de lo normal.

- Eres un ladrón de pacotilla… - se quejó la detective 3 minutos después.

- ¡Ssshh!

- A mí no me mandas callar, ¿eh? Cuidadito… - me amenazó con su dedo índice y yo la miré alzando una ceja. Si no estuviera borracha la habría tomado en serio, pero ahora no. - ¿En serio tardas tanto cuando robas? – se movió, paseando impaciente por la entrada.

- Normalmente no tengo una mosca cojonera comiéndome la oreja.

- ¡Ey! – protestó Beckett, golpeándome en la espalda. Sonreí y la miré a modo de disculpa.

- Además, yo no robo. Soy escritor…

- ¡Ja! ¿Entonces donde aprendiste? – dijo la detective, señalando con la cabeza las ganzúas improvisadas.

- Para un libro de Nikki Heat estuve haciendo investigaciones, quería que la escena del robo fuera real.

- Seguro…

Sabía que Beckett no me creía y que tenía sospechas muy acertadas sobre mi segunda vida. La gran pregunta era cómo había llegado hasta mí, era bastante cuidadoso con lo que hacía, desde la cárcel no podría hacer nada útil.

- En serio, cubrí toda una pared de mi casa con candados y me pasaba el día entero enfrente de ellos con las ganzúas en la mano.

- ¿Cómo Sherlock Holmes en Elementary? – preguntó Beckett, divertida.

- Exactamente – contesté sonriendo. Me había gustado esa comparación. – Cuando fui a la ferretería a comprar 100 candados la dependiente me miró como si estuviera loco.

- No me extraña, yo habría pensado lo mismo.

Solté una carcajada al recordar el momento, y continué moviendo las horquillas rezando por oír el familiar "_click_" de la cerradura.

- Mi madre se los llevó cuando terminé el libro porque los quería para una obra, además Alex… - me callé de golpe, cortándome a la mitad del nombre. Había hablado demasiado, el alcohol me soltaba la lengua…

- ¿Eh? – inquirió la detective, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que no me había estado haciendo mucho caso. _"Pues mejor…"_

- Nada, nada. Estaba hablando solo – mentí. Ella asintió, creyéndoselo o así parecía. Volví mi atención a la cerradura y dije:

- ¡Lo tengo!

- ¡Aleluya! – exclamó Beckett alzando los brazos al cielo. Me reí entre dientes y afronté el nuevo problema: no era capaz de lograr el click, las tenía mal agarradas.

- Necesito tu ayuda, ven aquí – pedí. Ella se situó a mi lado, inclinándose hacia delante hasta quedar su cara junto a la mía.

- Dime.

- Empuja esta hacia arriba – ordené, señalando mi mano izquierda con la cabeza. Kate colocó su mano encima de la mía y empujó, mientras yo tiré de la horquilla de la derecha hacia abajo. La cerradura giró ligeramente y se oyó el familiar y tranquilizador _"click"_ que esperábamos.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Beckett, alegre. Se giró para mirarme justo cuando yo hacía lo mismo, así que quedamos cara a cara, a escasos centímetros uno de otro, de tal forma que podía distinguir con total claridad las motas marrones que manchaban sus ojos verdes.

Carraspeó y se levantó, empujando la puerta para abrirla. Yo la imité y quité las horquillas de la cerradura.

- Supongo que ya no las quieres – dije, mirando los alambres retorcidos que reposaban en mi mano. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Vaya, pues son un bonito recuerdo de cuando el escritor Richard Castle te salvó de tener que dormir en unas hamacas de playa.

Beckett se río y se acercó a mí, quitándome las horquillas de la mano.

- Si lo pintas así… - dijo, fingiendo tono de resignación. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, borrada por un bostezo que no pude contener. – Vayámonos a dormir.

Asentí, y nos dirigimos los dos hacia el piso de arriba, bamboleándonos por las escaleras y llevándonos unos cuantos golpes contra la pared. Las risitas ascendieron con nosotros y nos acompañaron hasta el baño, donde ambos nos lavamos los dientes conteniendo la risa por nuestras bocas manchadas con espuma de la pasta de dientes. Entre empujones y piques, nos refrescamos un poco y Beckett se desmaquilló y trenzó el pelo.

Me desvestí en el salón, tirando mi ropa de cualquier manera encima de la maleta, ya la guardaría al día siguiente. Caminé hasta la cocina, rascándome un ojo y bostezando otra vez. Abrí un armario pero allí no estaban los vasos, así que abrí otros dos más antes de dar con el de las tazas y vasos, de donde cogí uno y fui al fregadero para llenarlo de agua. El tequila me había dejado la garganta seca…

Mientras bebía, apoyado en la encimera, Beckett entró también en la cocina. Llevaba su camiseta rosa extra-grande y juraría que no se había puesto los shorts que normalmente usaba, pero la camiseta le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y no estaba seguro. Aparté la mirada de su culo y la vi buscar vasos por los armarios.

- Ese de allí – dije, señalando el de la esquina. Ella me sonrió, agradecida, y sacó un vaso para llenarlo de agua también.

Me hice a un lado ya que estaba justo frente al grifo, y Kate se apoyó junto a mí en la encimera, bebiendo agua.

- Hace un rato estábamos igual, pero con Coronitas en la mano – comentó. Sonreí de lado.

- Nada es para siempre.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó.

- Bueno, depende… - opiné, pensando que algunas cosas sí eran para siempre. Ella asintió, demasiado cansada para discutir o filosofar.

- Sé que estoy borracha y no debería pedirte esto pero… - empezó a decir Beckett, con voz quebrada por el cansancio.

- No vamos a tener sexo. – la corté, antes de que si quiera terminara. Me miró, entre escandalizada y… Espera, ¿eso era fastidio? Descarté la idea, era imposible…

- ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! Dios, que mal pensado eres…

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo te iba a decir que durmieras conmigo. La cama es bastante ancha y me sabe mal que estés en el sillón, el otro día bajé mientras dormías y estabas todo retorcido porque no cabes bien.

Me encogí de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia, pero la miré fijamente y vi que lo decía en serio.

- Bueno, si insistes tanto… - bromeé, bostezando.

La seguí por las escaleras, yendo yo detrás, con unas vistas muy interesantes. _"Dios, que mal estás hoy"_ pensé, intentando mirar a otro sitio. Mi mirada se mantuvo en el suelo hasta que llegué a su cama, donde por fin la levanté para examinar la habitación. Ese toque femenino le sentaba muy bien… Entre los dos abrimos la cama, dejando todas las mantas en la parte baja y solo la sábana libre. Beckett me tiró uno de los cojines a la cara y yo se la devolví en cuanto se despistó un ratito.

- Pásame ese cojín alargado – me pidió la detective, con la mano extendida. Se lo alargué y lo colocó en el medio de la cama, mientras ella se tumbaba a la izquierda. La miré, curioso y divertido.

- Me pides que duerma contigo pero pones un cojín entre los dos… - comenté.

- Sip. No me fío de ti, hoy estás muy salido, llevas toda la noche devorándome con la mirada.

- ¿¡Yo?! – exclamé, fingiendo sorpresa. _"¡Pilladooo!" _me decía la voz de mi mente. – Será porque no has parado de provocarme en toda la noche.

- Ya te previne de que llevaras servilletas. Katherine Beckett de fiesta es muy sexy.

Solté una sincera carcajada. Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en el hombro y la miré por encima del cojín:

- Cierto es. Mis más sinceras disculpas, detective, tienes mucha marcha.

- Gracias, gracias – dijo Beckett, bromeando.

El brazo me empezó a doler y me dejé caer de espaldas en el colchón. Mirando las sombras que hacía la cortina al moverse con la brisa de la ventana abierta, susurré:

- Buenas noches, Kate.

- Buenas noches, Rick – me respondió en un murmullo, casi sin voz, pero aun así ronroneó como siempre hacía cuando me llamaba "Rick". Contuve un suspiro y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

Las sombras me rodearon pero el olor a cerezas y el calor de su cuerpo al lado del mío, a pesar del cojín, mantuvo las pesadillas apartadas. Ella era el antídoto que llevaba buscando tantos años.


	17. Chapter 17

Algo se coló entre las brumas del sueño de la detective Beckett, despertándola. No quiso abrir los ojos, ni moverse ni nada, estaba todavía en ese estado en el que no eres totalmente consciente de tu cuerpo y no sabes dónde y cómo tienes colocados los brazos y las piernas, podrías tener uno de ellos retorcido que no te darías cuenta hasta un poco más tarde. La persiana estaba lo suficientemente bajada como para hacer que el sol no le diera en la cara, sino que se quedara en la parte baja de la espalda y las piernas, haciendo que Beckett pudiera notar las cosquillitas de los rayos de sol y su calor extendiéndose.

Una fina capa de sudor se pegaba a su cuerpo, funcionando como una segunda piel. Sin moverse todavía, la detective abrió un ojo, solo uno porque el otro lo tenía enterrado en la almohada, entre la maraña que era su pelo en esos momentos. Miró, extrañada, la almohada que estaba usando, solo que no era una almohada sino un cojín alargado. Suspiró, y por fin movió una mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara. Entonces fue consciente de algo que no encajaba…

El dolor de cabeza que tenía le mandaba señales muy claras de una inminente, si no ya bien instalada, resaca. La aridez de su garganta y la sensación de que su lengua era papel de lija también indicaban que se había pasado con el tequila en algún momento de la noche. Un vaso de agua reposaba en la mesilla, en su campo visual, y Beckett, resoplando, supuso que si bebía se le pasaría esa sensación de aridez. Extendió el brazo, para comprobar si era necesario moverse o no, pero vio que no llegaba pues ella estaba más bien por el centro de la cama. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo más, algo extraño. Ella siempre dormía con una camiseta extra-grande rosa, pero no la llevaba puesta.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Pero al volver a notar esa segunda piel, esa capa de sudor adherida a su cuerpo, supuso que habría tenido tanto calor por la noche que decidió quitársela. Beckett se alzó sobre su codo, deslizando su cuerpo por la cama para llegar a la mesilla, pero entonces fue cuando ocurrió la cosa más rara de aquella mañana. Un brazo se movió por la espalda de la detective, acariciándola con su movimiento, y la agarró por la cintura para pegar ambos cuerpos. Beckett se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente dejándose acercar hasta que su espalda tocó el pecho de la otra persona. Rápidamente, y en medio de un ataque de pánico, rebuscó en sus recuerdos, intentando encontrar al hombre con el que había dormido, y esperaba que solo se hubieran dedicado a eso.

Recordó beber con Castle, luego apareció Sorenson y habían bailado provocadoramente, intentando poner celoso al escritor, quién había aparecido con una rubia y ella había tenido que separarles, además de que el surfero se lio con el camarero en sus narices. Luego Castle había bailado con ella y…

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó Beckett, con el grito reverberando en su cabeza dolorosamente mientras salía corriendo de la cama.

Castle alzó la cabeza, despertándose bruscamente, asustado. Reaccionó ante un ataque y sus miradas se cruzaron: la detective de pie en un lado de la cama; el escritor pegado a la ventana, medio agazapado. Castle analizó rápidamente la habitación, y se irguió, dejando soltar una carcajada.

- Debo decir que encuentro esa imagen muy sexy, no sé por qué – dijo, señalando a la detective con la cabeza.

Beckett se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie delante de él, en lencería negra, después de haber dormido con el escritor. _"¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando?!"_ se reprendió. Furiosa, arrancó la sábana de la cama y se envolvió en ella a pesar del calor.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó la detective.

- Ssshh, por favor, mi resaca está en pleno apogeo… - se quejó Castle, haciendo una mueca mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Me da igual! – Beckett oía sus gritos rebotar, como si hicieran eco - ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre dormir conmigo?!

- En primer lugar, fuiste tú la que me lo pediste – aclaró el escritor, señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo.

Beckett sacudió la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al momento, no era buena idea cuando todo te daba vueltas. Comenzó a pasear en círculos por la habitación, arrastrando la sábana tras ella, mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

- Eso fue porque estaba borracha, y obviamente, drogada. ¿Qué me echaste en la bebida?

- Para el carro, detective. Seré muchas cosas pero nada de drogas, jamás.

- Lo sé, no olvides que te investigué. Pero…

- ¡Venga ya! – Exclamó Castle – Bebimos demasiado, tuvimos nuestros líos, nos quedamos encerrados fuera y luego sentiste pena de que durmiera en el sofá. No ocurrió nada más…

- Sé que no pasó nada, lo recuerdo todo – aclaró la detective.

- A parte de unos cuantos morreos, no pasamos al otro nivel. Estate tranquila. – Castle guiñó un ojo traviesamente. Beckett soltó un bufido y le lanzó la almohada que tenía más a mano.

El escritor la esquivó por los pelos, soltando un suspiro:

- Esto es maltrato doméstico. – se quejó, bromeando.

- No me hagas dispararte – contestó la detective, molesta.

- ¡Venga, detective! ¿No me digas que no te lo pasaste bien anoche? – preguntó Castle. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo. Era una imagen muy sexy… Beckett se mordió el labio inferior, viendo como el escritor, vestido solo con un bóxer, se acercaba a ella.

- No hagas eso o no respondo de mis actos – susurró, muy cerca de la cara de la detective. Sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al baño silbando una de las canciones que habían oído la noche anterior.

Beckett dejó caer la sábana, imaginando que Castle se iba a duchar. La detective se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Sigo encontrando esa imagen muy sexy. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Kate dio un brinco y se cubrió con la sábana otra vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? ¿No te ibas a la ducha?

- Sí, pero necesito ropa. O puedo tomarme libertades y pasear mi cuerpo serrano desnudo por la casa.

Beckett soltó una carcajada que terminó en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Cuerpo serrano? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír que me duele la cabeza…

- ¡Uy lo que me ha dicho! – exclamó Castle, fingiendo indignación – Pues mi cuerpo serrano y yo nos vamos de aquí, ala.

Se dio la vuelta, marchándose con paso ofendido, estaba claro que su madre era una gran actriz de Broadway, por muy olvidada que estuviera ahora.

Beckett bajó a la cocina, a buscar más agua para su sediento cuerpo, ahora tapado por una bata. Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y entonces recordó a Castle susurrándole que no se podía concentrar con su cuello descubierto. La detective suspiró, quitándose la goma del pelo, y dejando que cayera, alborotado, por su espalda. Tras unos cuantos vasos de agua y un paracetamol, se le ocurrió mirar su móvil, solo por ver si tenía algo importante.

- La madre del cordero… - exclamó, sorprendida, cuando la pantalla de su iPhone resucitó.

10 llamadas perdidas. 18 mensajes. 20 whatsapps. Eso era lo que la había despertado, la melodía de su teléfono.

- ¿Se ha muerto alguien? – murmuró, hablando para sí misma, mientras deslizaba el dedo para desbloquear el móvil. Comenzó a mirar todo lo que tenía, entre las que resaltaban las 5 llamadas del alcalde. El resto eran mensajes de Lanie y unos pocos de Will, preocupado por ella. – A buenas horas mangas verdes.

- ¿Qué dices de unas manzanas verdes? – preguntó Castle, entrando en la cocina tras de mí.

- ¿Qué? No dije nada de manzanas, ve al otorrino – respondió Beckett, extrañada, sin levantar la mirada del móvil.

- Vaya, yo ya me había hecho ilusiones… Recuerda que es mi contraseña.

- Mmmm…

La detective respondió a los whatsapps de Sorenson y Lanie, disculpándose por la tardanza. Tecleó rápidamente, con la experiencia de una persona que lleva tiempo con un móvil táctil, la etapa de "mis dedos son demasiado grandes para esta pantalla" ya quedaba muy atrás. Castle se preparó su desayuno, y se sentó en silencio, esperando a que Beckett estuviera libre y atenta.

- ¿Has mirado tu móvil? – preguntó la detective, preocupada.

- No, ¿por?

- Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas del alcalde.

Castle palideció y salió corriendo a por su móvil. Volvió con el iPhone en una mano y la preocupación marcada en su cara.

- 10 llamadas. – musitó.

- ¿Habrá pasado algo mientras no estábamos? – preguntó Beckett, dándole voz a las dudas que llenaban las mentes de ambos.


	18. Chapter 18

Me coloqué el iPhone en la oreja, contando mentalmente los bips de la línea mientras caminaba dando vueltas por la cocina. Me alboroté el pelo, nervioso. ¿10 llamadas perdidas? Algo había tenido que pasar…

- ¿Contesta? – preguntó Beckett, mirándome preocupada.

Negué con la cabeza, notando la ansiedad apoderarse de mi pecho. La vi morderse el labio inferior en ese gesto tan sexy que ella hacía de forma inconsciente cuando estaba preocupada, concentrada o quería provocar.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que los bips habían cesado y me estaban llamando desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Castle? ¿Estás ahí? – la voz del alcalde se coló entre mi empanada mental, haciéndome reaccionar.

- ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Ya era hora! – exclamé, sobresaltando a Beckett, que también debía de estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Fue a hablar… ¿Dónde demonios teníais los teléfonos?

- Es una larga historia, dejémoslo en que cuando nos llamaste estábamos ambos dormidos. – dejé de pasear por la cocina y me senté al lado de la detective en una de las sillas.

- Vaaaaale – dijo Rob, cautelosamente.

- Pregúntale si ha pasado algo – me susurró Beckett, con los ojos muy abiertos y gesticulando en silencio. Se lo agradecí con un gesto de la mano, ya se me habían olvidado las llamadas.

- ¿Os pasó algo? Quiero decir, nos entró el pánico al ver tantas llamadas perdidas.

- No, no. Siento haberos asustado, es solo que… - se hizo un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea, casi podía notar como Rob luchaba consigo mismo, considerando si contarme algo o no.

- ¿Rob? ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirí finalmente, después de oír múltiples suspiros.

- Nada. Venir a mi casa en cuanto terminéis de arreglaros y esas cosas, ¿vale?

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- Está bien – respondí, dejando que notara mi inseguridad.

La mirada de Beckett estaba fija en mi cara, analizándome de una forma que parecía que me estaba traspasando con rayos X y podía leer todo lo que pensaba. Contuve una sonrisa ante la idea de que si lo hubiera hecho la noche anterior o esa mañana al despertarnos, lo que habría encontrado no le habría gustado. O sí… Sinceramente, ahora no sabía que pensar de ella. En el pub nos habíamos medio-liado, celado y calentado mutuamente; ¿eso dónde nos dejaba ahora? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Sex-amigos? ¿Compañeros? Sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Le expliqué a la detective lo que me había dicho el alcalde, y ella se quedó con la misma cara de no-comprensión que yo.

- ¿Seguro que te dijo que todo estaba bien? – me preguntó por tercera vez. Asentí cansinamente. – Pues entonces no sé qué ha podido pasar.

- A lo mejor no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – propuse, sin terminar de creérmelo. Beckett negó con la cabeza, confirmando que no tenía sentido.

- Entonces no habría actuado tan sospechosamente ni te habría dicho que te lo va a contar en privado. Lo cual, por cierto – dijo, inclinándose hacia mí – me parece muy mal.

- ¿Por? – pregunté, confuso.

- ¿Y yo qué? Se supone que somos compañeros, ¿no?

_"Mira, duda resuelta. Eso somos: compañeros."_ Pensé, con cierta amargura. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

- O sea, que lo de anoche… - dije, bajando la voz.

- Estábamos borrachos, Castle. Yo no era consciente de lo que hacía – se excusó Beckett. Lo dijo demasiado rápido, con una despreocupación que resultaba fingida. Era como si llevara todo el rato preparando aquello en su mente. Recompuse una sonrisa y me las apañé para hacerla creíble.

- Claro, eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

Por alguna razón que no llegué a comprender, la canción de Glee _"Blame it on the alcohol"_ comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza, al mismo volumen que anoche en el pub. Decidí apartar todo aquello de mi mente y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, tal y como ella quería. Centré mi vista en mi plato de cerezas, intentando concentrarme en cualquier cosa excepto en su presencia a mi lado. Pero iba a ser un poco difícil si ella…

- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es mío! – me quejé cuando vi su mano entrar en mi campo de visión y robarme una cereza del plato.

- Ahora no – dijo, con la cereza en la boca, haciéndole un bulto en la mejilla cuando sonrió a modo de disculpa.

- Serás…

Ella arrugó la nariz, en ese gesto tan adorable que hacía a veces. Contuve las ganas de acariciarla, llamándome idiota a mí mismo. _"¿No te habrás enamorado?"_ preguntó mi voz repelente mental. _"No" _contesté. Beckett volvió a robarme varias cerezas y me propuse devolverle la jugada. La vi colocárselas como pendientes, enganchando los ramilletes entre su oreja y su cabeza, como yo hacía de pequeño.

- Ven un momento – pedí, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. La detective me miró, desconfiada, pero la volví a animar y se acercó un poco.

- Acércate más que te quiero decir una cosa.

- Pues dila – dijo ella, sospechando.

- Es un secreto.

- ¡Estamos solos! – exclamó Beckett.

- ¡Oh, venga! ¿Cuánto te cuesta? – pregunté, picándola. Surtió efecto y ella se me acercó, situándose justo a mi lado.

Yo me incliné hacia ella como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído. Beckett también se colocó mejor, mirándome. Mis labios se acercaron despacio a su oreja, notando como la respiración de la detective se aceleraba a medida que yo estaba más pegado a ella. Llegué a mi objetivo y dije en voz baja:

- Verás…

Entonces me moví rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, y mis dientes atraparon una de las cerezas, tirando de ellas hacía mí cuando me separé de la detective, que protestó mientras se llevaba la mano a la oreja, solo para comprobar que le había quitado ambas cerezas.

- Te ije que edan miah – dije, pronunciando mal por tener ambas frutas rojas dentro de la boca.

- Pues ok. – respondió, fingiendo que estaba enfadada.

No dijimos nada por un rato, dejando que el silencio y mi ruido al masticar fueran lo único que se oyeran en la cocina. Beckett bebía pequeños tragos de su café, mirando a un punto fijo de la mesa. Iba a hablar, a decir algo, cualquier chorrada para romper el silencio, pero la melodía del teléfono de la detective nos sobresaltó a ambos. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y puso los ojos en blanco al ver quien la llamaba.

- Beckett – dijo, nada más descolgar, como forma de saludo. Oí ruidos al otro lado de la línea y la voz de un hombre hablar. – Sí, señor, estamos trabajando en ello con ganas. El alcalde está muy satisfecho con nosotros, señor.

La miré, divertido y ella me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que estuviera calladito mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recorrer la cocina. Me llevé una mano a los labios e hice como que cerraba una cremallera invisible, sin dejar que la sonrisa se me fuera de la cara.

- Claro que sí, señor, estamos trabajando al 100%.

Me llevé la mano a la boca para no reírme, y la mirada fulminante de Beckett no me ayudó. Mordiéndome la lengua hasta que casi se me saltaron las lágrimas, y mantuve la compostura, oyéndola contarle a su capitán tremendas mentiras. Pero claro, que una detective de robos le diga a su superior: _"Pues mire, señor, lo único que he hecho aquí ha sido ir a la playa, ligar, dar celos a mi compañero para liarme con él cuando salimos de fiesta, zorrear mucho y dormir con él. Pero solo dormir. ¿Y el alcalde? Me llamó 5 veces pero no contesté porque tenía resaca"_. Creo que lo próximo que se sabría de esa detective es que había sido expulsada del cuerpo… Beckett colgó finalmente y se sentó en su silla, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Estoy agotado después de tanto trabajo – dije, repantigándome en mi silla.

Ella me dio un suave golpe en el brazo y sonrió:

- ¿Y qué le voy a decir? – preguntó retóricamente. Recordé mi pensamiento anterior y sonreí.

- Nada, mejor mentirle a que sepa la verdad.

- Lo sé, aunque no me gusta mentir… - dijo, apartándose el pelo de un hombro, echándoselo hacia la espalda.

- A veces no tenemos más remedio. – me levanté, pensando ya en que teníamos que ir a ver al alcalde.

- Castle, una cosa. – empezó Beckett. Me giré para verla y vi que ya no estaba sentada, sino de pie y con aspecto nervioso. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, esperando a que hablara, pero no parecía decidirse. Cuando por fin abrió la boca, mi teléfono sonó.

Puse cara de fastidio, y alcé un dedo para indicarla que esperara mientras miraba quien era. No reconocí el número porque no lo tenía guardado, así que, extrañado, contesté.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Richard Castle, el escritor? – preguntó la voz de un hombre.

- El mismo que viste y calza. ¿Quién es? – contesté bromeando.

- Soy Tom Demming, el capitán del departamento de Robos de la comisaría 12. – se presentó.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Esto va a ser muy divertido"_ pensé, con una sonrisa extendiéndose rápidamente por mi rostro.

- ¡Ah! ¡Capitán Demming! Un placer conocerle finalmente – mentí, aguantando la risa cuando vi el cambio de la cara de Beckett. Pasó de incertidumbre a sorpresa y de ahí a miedo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó en shock por unos segundos. – He oído hablar mucho de usted por la detective Beckett.

- Trátame de tú, por favor. – pidió el hombre, y pude notar como su ego aumentaba peligrosamente.

- Claro, claro… Y, dime, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? – pregunté, aunque ya la sospechaba. Beckett se llevó las manos a la boca y se colocó a mi lado, de puntillas, intentando escuchar a su jefe.

- Noté a mi detective un poco rara cuando hablé con ella hace unos minutos. Quería cerciorarme de que todo va bien.

Miré a la detective, pálida y aun en shock, y sonreí amablemente. No me gustaba su jefe, pero ella sí.

- Todo va perfectamente. Estamos poniendo todos nuestros esfuerzos en resolver este caso lo más rápido posible. – por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el alivio de Beckett, quien había temido que la delatara. – Ahora, si me disculpas, tenemos que ir a casa del alcalde para una reunión. Buenos días o tardes, lo que sea allí.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le colgué el teléfono y lo puse en silencio. Solté un suspiro de cansancio, y me di media vuelta para ir a vestirme, pero algo me retuvo. Más bien, _alguien_. Beckett me agarró del brazo, parándome.

- Gracias por cubrirme – dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

- Siempre – contesté despreocupado. Le sonreí por última vez y salí de la cocina, subiendo rápido las escaleras para ocupar yo el baño y no tener que esperar luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras haber contestado a la multitud de whatsapps de Lanie con preguntas del tipo _"¿Qué pasó?" "¿Os liasteis?" "¿Hubo sexo?" "¿Cómo es en la cama?"_, con un escueto _"Tengo resaca. Hablamos luego"_, su amiga forense no había dejado de mandarle mensajes hasta que Beckett puso el teléfono en silencio y se concentró en desayunar.

Ahora que ya estaba en su habitación, parada frente al armario, buscando su uniforme diario para jugar a polis y cacos; tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que Lanie le había petado el whatsapp con su enfado, aunque hacía ya 20 min que no estaba conectada. La detective respiró hondo, aliviada, y puso el móvil en sonido otra vez. Como si tuviera un radar o algo así, solo pasaron 10 segundos antes de que Avril Lavigne comenzara a cantar como señal de que llamaban a la detective Beckett. Ésta suspiró, sabiendo quien era, y descolgó sin saludar ni nada. Eran muchos años de amistad con Lanie…

- ¡Tú no contestes a mis mensajes eh, no vaya a ser que te hernies un dedo o algo así! – increpó la forense, gritándole al móvil.

- Ssshh, Lanie, baja el volumen que todavía me duele la cabeza – pidió Beckett, separándose el iPhone del oído mientras su amiga le gritaba.

- Te aguantas, ahora tengo que descargar mi frustración.

- Tienes un montón de cadáveres por ahí, grítales a ellos. – la detective sujetó el móvil entre el hombro y el oído, torciendo la cabeza, para poder usar ambas manos en su búsqueda de un sujetador que no se trasparentase con la camisa blanca. Mientras oía a la forense despotricar, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Vale, Katherine Houghton Beckett, siéntate que tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria. – ordenó Lanie, para colgar segundos después.

Beckett sujetó el móvil con una mano, mirándolo extrañada por si le había dado con la cara al botón de colgar o no tenía cobertura y se había cortado la llamada. Nada raro, todo en orden. Se encogió de hombros y lo tiró a la cama, todavía deshecha y con la sábana tirada de cualquier manera por encima. Volvió a rebuscar en la maleta y encontró el sujetador que buscaba, así que se cambió y estaba abrochándose los botones de la camisa cuando un sonido familiar salió de su iPhone. ¿Quién la llamaba por Skype?

Se lanzó a la cama y contestó la llamada:

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, con cara de fastidio.

- Hola a ti también, nena. – saludó Lanie. – Ya puedes empezar a contarme lo que ha pasado para que estés así.

- ¿Así cómo? – Beckett se sentó de una forma más cómoda, dejando el iPhone en la almohada de forma que se le viera la cara, y continuó abrochándose la camisa.

- No sé cómo decirlo. Estás a la defensiva, fastidiada, y perdida en las musarañas. – Lanie también colocó su móvil en algún lugar porque su imagen tembló y luego se estabilizó. - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- Solo… Bebimos demasiado

- ¿Se pasó? ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te forzó? – preguntó Lanie de carrerilla, con la preocupación marcada en las arrugas de su rostro.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡NO! Él nunca… No. – exclamó Beckett, escandalizada y sorprendida de que su amiga hubiera pensado eso.

- ¿Entonces? – La forense comenzó a exasperarse – Chica, ¡tengo que usar contigo el sacacorchos! - Kate soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Lanie soltaba exclamaciones y la animaba a seguir, su excitación creciendo a medida que Beckett se acercaba al final de la historia.

- … y dormimos juntos. – terminó la detective.

- ¿¡Ya está?! – Gritó Lanie, molesta – No me extraña que hoy estés de tan mal humor.

- ¡Lanie! – protestó Kate. – No todos vivimos en una película porno eterna.

- Yo no… - empezó la forense, pero se calló. - ¿Y a donde fue a parar el cojín que os separaba? – preguntó al final.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Lanie subió y bajó las cejas con cara de superioridad, haciendo reír a Beckett – Mi almohada terminó en el suelo y me apropié del cojín…

- O sea, que dormisteis abrazados y en ropa interior – concluyó la forense.

- Si, bueno, pero porque hacía mucho calor y las camisetas estorbaban y…

- No, no, no – la cortó la amiga. – Di lo que quieras pero tú has sido una auténtica calientapoll…

- ¡Lanie! – gritó Beckett, haciéndola callar en seco. – Estaba borracha – se excusó.

- Claro, échale la culpa al alcohol. Has hecho lo mismo con él, ¿no?

El silencio de la detective fue un claro "sí". Lanie asintió, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

- ¿Qué tiene Castle de malo? Es atento, simpático, guapo, rico y le gustas.

- ¡No le gusto! ¡Somos compañeros! Solo eso – dijo Beckett, bajando la voz.

- Tú sigue diciéndote eso y te pasará lo de siempre. Yo entiendo que tienes un pasado que no puedes olvidar y que hace que desconfíes y que seas quien seas pero tienes que superarlo, Kate. – la sermoneó Lanie, pero ahora con auténtica preocupación. La forense percibía que su amiga tenía sentimientos por aquel escritor, sentimientos correspondidos.

Becket suspiró y se echó el pelo para atrás. Agachó la cabeza y estuvo en silencio, simplemente escuchando.

- Ya sabes lo que dice la película, ¿no? _"Lo mejor que te puede pasar es amar y que seas correspondido"_.

- Lo sé, Lanie – dijo Kate, sonriendo ligeramente. – Es mi película favorita, ¿recuerdas?

- Recuerdo. Pero venga, se sincera. Te encantó levantarte por la mañana y notar su brazo rodearte el cuerpo y, aunque solo fueran unos segundos antes de que tus alarmas saltaran, te sentiste muy cómoda contra su cuerpo.

- ¿La verdad? – Preguntó Beckett retóricamente, con timidez – Sí… - suspiró sonoramente – Desde que pasó lo que pasó no había dormido tan bien ni drogada con medicamentos.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? – preguntó Lanie, suavemente.

- Tengo dudas, Lanie. ¡Venga ya! El hombre es un escritor que juega a los ladrones, ¿en serio se puede confiar en él?

- ¿Acaso lo has probado? – inquirió la forense a su vez.

- ¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Estoy trabajando con un ladrón para pillar a unos ladrones. Irónico, ¿verdad?

- ¡Beckett! ¡Deja de refugiarte en el sarcasmo y en las murallas que te rodean! Por una vez, arriésgate. Vive. – recriminó Lanie, enfadada ya de tantas tonterías.

- Fácil es decirlo, difícil es hacerlo – murmuró Kate, derrotada.

- Inténtalo. – pidió la forense. Beckett asintió, y se echó el pelo sobre un hombro para que no la molestara.

- Tengo que ir a ver al alcalde, hablamos luego.

- Claro, nena. Aquí para lo que necesites.

La detective le dio al simbolito rojo del teléfono y el Skype hizo un ruido de succión mientras la pantalla se volvía negra y se cerraba la llamada. Suspiró, sabiendo que, por mucho que le molestara, Lanie llevaba razón. Se calzó los tacones de aguja ancha que usaba siempre para trabajar y enfundó la pistola junto con la placa que ya llevaba colgada en la cintura. Lista para irse…


	20. Chapter 20

Yo no tendría que haber escuchado eso. Era una conversación privada. No era de mi incumbencia. Aunque yo fuera el sujeto de ella, no estaba bien…

Había metido las narices donde no me llamaban y claro, ahora dolía. Joder si dolía. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que te encuentras en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, en mi caso era frente a la puerta de Beckett mientras ella mantenía una conversación telefónica sobre mí, en la que decía que no se fiaba de mi por mi historia de ladrón y que ya era bastante tener que trabajar conmigo.

Así que toda la complicidad de la noche anterior en el pub, esa amistad que yo pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, ¿era todo fingido? ¿Ella estaba haciéndome creer que confiaba en mí? En estos instantes tenía más que un corazón roto. Tenía el orgullo y la confianza hechos pedazos. Y todo por una mujer… Sacudí la cabeza y me apresuré a salir de la casa silenciosamente, no quería que Beckett me oyera y viniera a sonreírme y hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero claro, es que _nada_ había pasado porque yo no debería haberla escuchado.

Haciendo sonar las llaves, abrí el garaje del apartamento y quité la sábana de mi medio de transporte, el cual no había usado la noche anterior porque sabía que íbamos a beber. El negro de la pintura brilló con intensidad cuando recibió la luz del sol, y yo sonreí. Mi última estancia en Barbados me la había pasado, en su mayoría, arreglando aquella preciosidad que había descubierto muerta de asco en un desguace de la isla. Juguetear con las tuercas me había ayudado a mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en lo que me había llevado a acabar en la isla.

Arranqué el motor, disfrutando de su sexy ronroneo, solamente había un ruido mejor, el de Beckett cuando pronunciaba _"Rick"_, ese ronroneo tan sensual que me derretía. _"Y del que tienes que olvidarte"_ pensé, apartando a la detective de mi cabeza, y dejando que el aire en la cara me ayudara a olvidarla. En menos de 15 minutos me presenté en la casa del alcalde, aquella pequeña mansión, no muy lujosa ni llamativa. Puse una sonrisa en mis labios y fui silbando una canción, yendo por la parte de atrás para entrar por la puerta que ellos siempre dejaban abierta para el servicio y para mí, así no tenían que estar abriéndome todo el rato.

En cuanto el aire dejó de golpearme, los recuerdos regresaron, como si simplemente fueran una cometa a la que el viento golpea y eleva, desvaneciéndose en la distancia, pero en cuanto el aire cesa, vuelve a ti como un boomerang. Un gran suspiro se escapó de mis labios casi al mismo tiempo que unas fuertes manos cayeron suavemente en mis hombros, sobresaltándome.

- Buenos días – saludó Rob con los decibelios demasiado altos. Encogí la cabeza, y se me escapó una mueca de dolor. – Reconozco esa cara…

- Ssshh, todo me resuena en la cabeza – dije, en voz baja. El alcalde asintió, confirmando lo que ya sospechaba.

- ¿Una aspirina?

- Sí, por favor – supliqué. Se me había olvidado la mía en la encimera de la cocina. ¿O quizá en el lavabo? No lo sabía, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.

Rob se dirigió a su gran cocina, yo siguiéndole los pasos en un camino ya conocido. La verdad es que esa casa era como mía, después de tantos días en ella. El alcalde fue hablando todo el rato, soltando no sé qué perorata porque yo no le estaba escuchando. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que se había quedado callado y me estaba observando atentamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó. Levanté la mirada por encima del borde del vaso, encontrándome con sus ojos marrones, inquisitivos y preocupados.

- Escuché algo que no debería haber escuchado.

- ¿Una amenaza? – apoyó los codos en la barra americana, frente a mí. Como la conversación iba para largo, me senté en un taburete.

- No, no. Una conversación telefónica de la detective Beckett. Estaba hablando de mí, supongo que con su mejor amiga.

- ¿Desagradable para ti? – preguntó Rob, conteniendo una sonrisa burlona. Pero yo no sonreí, no con eso.

- Pues sí – dije, suspirando.

Procedí a relatarle nuestra noche de juerga y lo que había escuchado decirle Beckett a Lanie. Rob escuchaba todo, con cara de preocupación, pero a medida que llegaba al final de la historia el alivio se iba haciendo más notable en su rostro, deshaciendo las arrugas que se le habían formado.

- Esto está más claro que el agua, amigo.

- Pues yo lo veo negro – comenté, sacudiendo la cabeza, con desgana.

- Mira, si de verdad sientes algo por esa mujer, es hora de dejar las cosas atrás, superarlo. Quizá incluso deberías probar a contarle lo que te pasó. Si se enterara por otras fuentes le molestaría… - me aconsejó Rob.

- ¿Pero cómo le voy a confiar semejante secreto si no se fía de mí? Tú sabes que…

- Lo sé, lo sé – el alcalde alzó las manos, parándome. – Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que tus ojos no brillaban de esa manera.

- Da igual, me rindo. Mantendré esta relación estrictamente profesional.

- No te rindas tan rápidamente – Rob me miró fijamente – Sientes algo por ella, así que lucha. Pelea. Arriésgate.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, en los que los engranajes de mi cabeza giraron lentamente, considerando todos los factores.

- Puede que dijera eso para que su amiga no la presionara… - comenté, recuperando la esperanza.

- ¡Exacto! Esa detective es especial, lo presiento. Y sé que tú también lo sabes. – me señaló con un dedo mientras yo asentía, dudoso.

- Está bien, pelearé un poco más.

- Considera lo de contárselo.

- Lo pensaré – dije, frunciendo el ceño. – Dejemos a un lado, de momento, lo de estrictamente profesional.

- Si… Sobre eso… - Rob pareció dudar, pero finalmente se decidió a soltarlo - ¿Has leído el periódico?

- ¿Qué? Lo siento, no me lo esperaba… - aun en estado de shock negué con la cabeza, dejándole saber que no lo había leído. - ¿Por?

- Nada, nada… - contestó, demasiado rápido y con una urgencia camuflada en su voz. La sospecha se hizo notable en mí, y me levanté, cogiendo el periódico antes de que él pudiera detenerme.

Lo abrí, curioso, y fui mirando hasta llegar a una página, en la sección de cotilleos. Mis puños se apretaron en un gesto de rabia, y aparté la mirada de aquella foto.

- Maldito paparazzi de mierda – mascullé, con los dientes apretados. - ¿¡No me va a dejar en paz nunca?!

Rob apoyó una mano en mi hombro, tranquilizándome.

- Por lo menos a la detective no se le ve la cara.

- Ya, pero… ¡Dios! – exclamé, con frustración. No me salían las palabras…

Seguí observando, entre incrédulo y enfadado, la foto que ocupaba gran parte de la página, en la que se me veía a mi inclinado susurrándole algo en el oído a una mujer. Yo estaba sonriente, mis manos en sus caderas, acercándola a mi cuerpo. Y en letras grandes y en negrita se podía leer claramente:**_ "¿Nuevo comienzo amoroso para el escritor después de su gran tragedia familiar?_****"**. Y un poquito más abajo ponía el nombre del que había escrito el artículo: Josh Davidson.

Arrugué la hoja y la dejé hecha una bola dentro de mi puño, apretándola con rabia.


	21. Chapter 21

El timbre de la casa del alcalde resonó por todas las habitaciones, llegando con su eco hasta la cocina, donde nosotros aún seguíamos hablando y discutiendo ciertos asuntos. Di un pequeño saltito en el taburete, no esperaba visita. Rob se río largo rato de mí y seguía riéndose cuando fue a mirar quien era.

Abrí el puño en el que se había convertido mi mano y me fijé en que aún tenía ahí la bola de papel que ahora era el asqueroso reportaje sobre mí, mi pasado y mi posible futuro con la detective. Futuro arruinado en cuanto ella leyera el periódico, porque era inevitable que lo hiciera, aunque yo intentara lo imposible para que no pasara. Y entonces un huracán entró en la cocina, arrasando a su paso con la tranquilidad que había en la casa:

- ¡Tío Castle! – gritó un pequeñajo antes de tirarse a mis brazos, sin dejarme tiempo para prepararme ni nada.

- ¡Ey! – respondí, soltando todo el aire de golpe cuando su pequeño cuerpo impactó contra mi pecho. Se me escapó un quedo quejido y le cogí en brazos. – Oye, has crecido bastante…

- ¡Claro! Los danoninos funcionan, tío. Además, mira que fuerte estoy – dijo el pequeño, haciendo fuerza con su brazo para intentar sacar algo de bíceps.

Solté una carcajada, y le bajé al suelo para después revolverle el pelo.

- Dentro de poco estarás como yo de alto, Jace.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su desdentada sonrisa de mitad dientes de leche y la otra mitad no. Tras darle un beso a su padre, aquel pequeño huracán volvió a irse corriendo hacia su habitación, en el piso de arriba. Sacudí la cabeza mientras le veía subir las escaleras de dos en dos, y porque las piernas no le llegaban que si no lo haría de tres en tres. Rob se rascó la nuca y se quedó un momento perdido en sus pensamientos mientras yo me levantaba del taburete y me estiraba, dispuesto a volver al apartamento y hablarlo todo con la detective. Más que nada quería disculparme por haberla dejado tirada.

- ¿Te vas ya? – preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarme.

Asentí, subiendo las comisuras de mis labios para dibujar una sonrisa. El alcalde se empeñó en acompañarme a la salida, así que fuimos en silencio hasta que llegamos al patio, donde había aparcado. Rob se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo menos preocupado tras nuestra charla. Le di un suave golpe en el hombro, sonriendo.

- Siempre actuando como un hermano mayor, ¿eh? – bromeé.

- ¡Qué remedio! – dijo, siguiéndome el rollo y alzando los brazos al cielo como si estuviera desesperado.

Arranqué, notando vibrar mi asiento bajo las piernas y por unos segundos solo se escuchó el rugir del motor. Una pequeña cara se asomó a una de las ventanas frontales de la mansión y agitó su mano con gran ilusión. Le sonreí a Jace y le devolví el saludo. Aceleré mientras mantenía el freno pisado y entonces recordé un problema importante.

- Por cierto, nos habéis puesto en el mismo apartamento y hay solo una cama.

- ¿Te tocó el sillón? Pobre… - Rob fingió compasión, pero luego soltó una gran risotada y me golpeó suavemente el brazo con su puño. – Tienes la buhardilla.

- ¿Hay una buhardilla? – pregunté, sorprendido.

- Sí, lo que pasa es que la trampilla es de las de techo y casi no se ve, tienes que fijarte bien.

- ¡AAAAHmigo! – dije, entendiéndolo todo. – Gracias, Rob.

- ¿Por? – inquirió él, un poco descolocado.

- Por todo – me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

Volví a acelerar pero esta vez solté el freno y salí disparado del jardín de grava. Miré por encima de mi hombro una última vez y saludé a Rob con la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se lo podía creer. ¡La había dejado tirada allí! Sin medio de transporte ni tener idea alguna de donde estaba la casa del alcalde. Sabía que estaba cerca pero no _donde_. Beckett le dio una patada a una piedra, viéndola rebotar contra el suelo hasta que se coló entre unas plantas, llegando al final de su travesía. La detective se apartó el pelo de la cara, recogiéndoselo en un moño, y puso los brazos en jarra, mirando a ambos lados de la carretera, esperando que algún buen samaritano supiera donde vivía el alcalde de New York.

Suspiró con frustración y sacó el móvil, buscando el número de Castle, pero no recordaba si lo tenía o no. ¿Se lo había pedido? Emitió un gruñido de enfado, no lo tenía. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de pegar a alguien, descargar toda esa rabia acumulada contra un saco de boxeo, eso siempre le ayudaba. Pero aquí no tenía saco de boxeo así que o usaba una almohada o…

- Se va a enterar ese escritorzuelo cuando venga. – masculló entre dientes.

Volvió a entrar en el apartamento, agradeciendo ese fresquito que le proporcionó el aire acondicionado contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos y cara. Beckett se quedó un rato parada en la entrada, dejando que la corriente la refrescara, y luego se sentó en el sillón con el portátil en las piernas. Era imposible que la casa del alcalde pasara desapercibida para los medios de comunicación, debía de haber algún artículo o algo. Vio encima de la mesa el periódico de ese día, lo había traído Dolly junto con las cerezas del desayuno. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al pensar en la amable mujer.

Beckett sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse. Cogió el periódico sin abrirlo ni nada, solo quería ver como se llamaba la parte de la isla en la que estaban. En el portátil abrió el Google Maps y metió su dirección, para situarse y usar el Street View para buscar la casa del alcalde en caso de que no hubiera una dirección escrita en algún artículo.

- Vale, nosotros estamos en Barbados, Bath Beach. Y yo quiero ir a… - empezó a decir en voz baja lo que estaba haciendo, como siempre que tenían un caso un poco enrevesado en el que se habían atascado. Oírse a sí misma exponer las cosas a veces la conducían a pistas y la hacían ver cosas que antes no había considerado relevantes o en las que no había caído.

A la detective se le ocurrió mirar en el periódico que aún tenía en las manos, por si salía algo sobre el alcalde. Era una idea remota pero no imposible, y dar por hecho nunca se debe hacer, eso se lo enseñaron bien en la Academia de Policía. Dejó el portátil sobre la mesita del centro, sin prestar atención al Google Maps que estaba cargando el Street View, y abrió el periódico por el índice para buscar la sección de noticias de la sociedad.

Deslizó el dedo índice por todos los títulos, dejando que su mirada fuera rápida, usando esa capacidad que había desarrollado de tanto mirar registros telefónicos y bancarios.

- ¡Aja! – exclamó cuando encontró la sección de sociedad. Miró la página correspondiente, la 105.

Iba a buscarla cuando un estruendo frente a la puerta la sobresaltó, haciendo que dejara el periódico bruscamente en la mesa y se asomara a una ventana a ver quién era el imbécil con una moto que no sabía conducir sin armar escándalo.

Una moto negra se paró frente al portal y un hombre alto y delgado, con el casco puesto todavía, se bajó de ella, guardando los guantes en el cajón bajo el asiento. Beckett ladeó la cabeza, esperando a que se quitara el casco, y aprovechando para admirar el cuerpo de ese hombre. Éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desabrochando la cinta que le sujetaba el caso a la cabeza, y se lo quitó de espaldas a la detective. Kate admiró los músculos de su espalda, viéndolos contraerse y estirarse con sus movimientos, y se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, pensando que no estaba nada mal... Y entonces el hombre finalmente se giró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para retirarse el mojado pelo de la cara en un gesto muy familiar para la detective.

- No me jodas… - susurró, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Castle.


	22. Chapter 22

Me colgué el casco del brazo y agarré la moto del manillar para llevarla al garaje. Fui empujándola suavemente, disfrutando el ruido de las ruedas haciendo crujir la arenisca del camino, y del brillo que le sacaba el sol a la pintura.

Estaba orgulloso de mi trabajo con aquella preciosidad, ser un loco de los motores de pequeño, mientras mi madre se empeñaba en hacerme actor, me había ayudado cuando la encontré muerta de asco en un desguace, esperando su turno para, o bien ser desvalijada por unos ladrones de piezas, o ser convertida en chatarra. Había requerido mucho tiempo y dinero, pero el resultado merecía la pena. Estaba incluso pensando en llevármela a New York.

La dejé apoyada sobre su pata de cabra y colgué el casco del manillar. Volviendo a echarme hacia atrás el pelo mojado, cerré la puerta del garaje y saqué las llaves del bolsillo para entrar en el apartamento mientras silbaba una alegre melodía que no recordaba donde la había escuchado. Pero era muy pegadiza. Estaba buscando la llave correcta, que siempre la confundía con otra, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándome. Alcé la vista, guardando el llavero en el bolsillo, y sonreí cuando vi a Beckett ahí, pero aprecié que ella estaba entre enfadada y sorprendida.

- Gracias por abrirme – dije, intentando pasar dentro, pero la detective se había parado justo en medio del umbral, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados en el pecho.

Toda muestra de sorpresa había desaparecido de su rostro, ahora simplemente estaba cabreada, y mucho. Se echó a un lado, bruscamente, y yo entré, ligeramente asustado por su frialdad y calma. Beckett cerró la puerta tras ella de golpe y sin que pudiera reaccionar, me empujó en el pecho, echándome hacia atrás.

- ¡Ay! – protesté, recuperando el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Cómo que "ay"?! – gritó. Adiós a esa calma.

- Lo siento, sé que no debí… - empecé a disculparme, alzando las manos en señal de rendición y pidiéndole calma. Pero ella volvió a empujarme, fuerte.

- ¡No me digas que me calme!

- Yo no he… - volví a intentar hablar pero no me dejó porque recibí otro empujón.

- Leo el lenguaje corporal.

Me quedé en silencio, sabiendo que ahora venía lo gordo.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre irte sin mí?! ¿¡Tienes algún problema conmigo?! ¿¡Eh?! – la detective volvió a la carga, logrando que yo, poco a poco, empujón a empujón, retrocediera.

- No me pasa nada, solo que…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Y si no quiero? – rebatí, picándola.

Ella soltó un gruñido de frustración y volvió a empujarme.

- ¡Para! – pedí. – ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!

- ¡No me trago ninguna de tus mentiras! – Beckett extendió los brazos para darme otra vez, pero lo vi venir esta vez y reaccioné rápido. Cuando sus manos chocaron contra mi pecho, las agarré con las mías, deslizándolas rápido hacia las muñecas de la detective.

Atrasé un pie para equilibrarme y tiré de sus brazos hacia mí, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra el mío. Aguanté el golpe bien, sin tambalearme, y la miré a los ojos, a unos pocos centímetros de los míos. Mis manos estaban cerradas firmemente en sus muñecas a la altura de nuestros hombros, de forma que fueran lo único que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos. Y yo hice que eso ya no fuera un problema. Separé nuestros brazos para que quedaran a ambos lados, y me pegué más a ella. Beckett se sacudió, intentando liberarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta y no iba a dejar que se soltara.

- Estate quieta – pedí, en voz baja.

- No me da la gana. ¡Suéltame! – exclamó ella, volviendo a retorcerse. Con uno de sus codos consiguió darme un golpe en las costillas, haciéndome daño y logrando que retrocediera. Mi pierna golpeó contra el sillón y tuve una idea.

Dejé que se me escapara uno de sus brazos y ella me empujó con él, tirando para liberarse. Lo hizo con tanta rabia que no midió su fuerza y logró desestabilizarme. Sin recordar mi plan, eché un pie hacia atrás pero me encontré con el borde del sillón y caí hacia él, tirando de Beckett tras de mí. En medio de la caída, giré sobre mí mismo de forma que cuando llegamos a los cojines, era Beckett la que estaba atrapada bajo mi cuerpo.

- Te dije que pararas.

- Y yo te dije que no. Quítate de encima – dijo ella, intentando salir de debajo de mí, sin éxito.

- No hasta que me dejes explicarme – pedí, colocándome mejor para no aplastarla. Apoyé un codo en los cojines para alzarme un poco y poder mirarla a la cara. Ella se giró hacia mí, volviendo a quedar nuestros rostros muy cerca.

- ¿A qué esperas? – preguntó Beckett, molesta todavía, pero tragando saliva con fuerza. Pude notar su acelerado corazón latir contra mi pecho, quizá por la pelea, quizá por la situación en la que estábamos.

Me mojé los labios nerviosamente y su mirada siguió el movimiento, moviéndola rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

- Yo… Estaba a punto de llamar a tu puerta esta mañana para preguntarte si estabas lista cuando oí una parte de tu conversación telefónica.

- ¡Eso era privado! – gritó ella, removiéndose bajo mi cuerpo, empujando con sus manos mi pecho. Suspiré y le agarré ambas manos, colocándoselas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Te juro que en cuanto oí eso me aparté, y no fue mi intención – me disculpé.

- ¿Y si no te creo?

- ¡Pues no me creas! – dije, exasperado. Ella sonrió de lado y me di cuenta de que solo estaba jugando conmigo y con mi paciencia. Sacudí la cabeza y continué.

- Me dolió escuchar que no confiabas en mí y eso, así que salí corriendo de aquí. – admití.

Noté como respiraba hondo, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Beckett intentó soltar una mano pero no la dejé.

- ¡Leñe! – Protestó – ¡No voy a hacer nada!

Contuve la risa y liberé su mano izquierda, cauteloso. La detective se apartó el pelo de la cara y dudó un momento, pero al final habló.

- No lo dije en serio, solo quería librarme de Lanie.

- Eso me dijo Rob – el alivio se extendió por mi pecho, calmándome.

- ¿Has hablado con el alcalde? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí, y como pensé que ya habíamos probado la confianza del otro, no vi venir el siguiente golpe.

- ¡Oye! – exclamé, sujetando la mano que antes le había dejado libre.

- Ese te lo mereces – dijo Beckett, sonriendo al final.

- Da gracias de que mi código de honor me impida pegarte.

- ¿Los ladrones tienen código de honor? ¿No es contradictorio? – preguntó la detective, bromeando.

- Ja, ja, ja. – dije, molesto. Despacio, me levanté de encima de ella y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Beckett la rechazó, sentándose en el sillón y colocándose bien la ropa y el pelo.

- Siento la… escenita – se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba el salón.

- No te preocupes, siempre viene bien hacer un poco de deporte. – bromeé, restándole importancia a todo con un gesto de la mano.

Ella sonrió, mientras asentía.

- Pero – añadí, alzando un dedo – Estaría bien que la próxima vez me dejes explicarme antes de atacarme.

La detective se sonrojó ligeramente, y entonces yo vi el periódico medio abierto encima de la mesa y el Google Maps en el ordenador puesto. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ello.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunté, cogiendo el periódico y señalando el ordenador.

- Nada, me aburría. – mintió la detective. - ¿Vas a leer el periódico?

- Que no te extrañe, mi registro literario no solo son revistas porno y libros de adolescentes – bromeé, intentando despistarla. Ella soltó una carcajada pero no olvidó el tema.

- No, es que nunca te había visto leer el periódico. – se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que encogía los labios.

- Vale, me has pillado. Quiero ver como quedaron los Celtics – mentí.

Ella asintió, satisfecha.

- Luego me lo dejas, plis – pidió, mientras se estiraba para coger el mando y encender la tele.

- Claro – respondí. _"Después de que haya eliminado del mapa la página 105" _pensé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lamento mucho el retraso pero estuve atrapada en mi pueblo sin internet y con muchas ganas de escribir. Sin embargo, creo que mi compensación os encantará: traigo 6 capítulos nuevos llenos de emoción (es broma). ¡Espero que os gusten! ¡Dejármelo saber con una review, plz! **

* * *

Tras degustar un suculento arroz a la cubana (pero sin el plátano frito) preparado por mí, que hasta Beckett tuvo que admitir que estaba rico aunque me hubiera quedado el arroz un poco duro; la detective se tiró en el sillón con una revista de esas de chicas, en las que te ponen fotos criticando los vestuarios de los famosos y se basan en artículos de paparazis; y yo decidí buscar la ya-no-tan-secreta buhardilla, más que nada porque si en todo este tiempo no había sabido de su existencia, era muy probable que me la encontrara llena de polvo y de visitantes repelentes de 8 patas.

Recorrí el pasillo mirando al techo, buscando una anilla o algo de lo que tirar. Iba tan concentrado mirando para arriba que no me fijé en que había llegado al final del pasillo y me choqué contra la pared. Por suerte, no fue con la cara sino con las manos. Me froté los doloridos nudillos mientras me reía entre dientes:

- Mira que eres tonto, Rick. – me dije en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bajé a la cocina a por una silla, y volví a subir silenciosamente. La anilla estaba allí, en el techo, pero el cordón que debería colgar de ella para que se pudiera abrir fácilmente, no estaba. Se habría roto con el tiempo… Tiré de la escalera para abajo, mirando cómo se extendían los escalones, llenos de polvo. Soplé para apartar los diminutos ácaros de mi cara, moviendo la nariz para rascármela de alguna manera mientras tenía las manos ocupadas empujando la silla para que las escaleras bajaran del todo. Noté como un estornudo se aproximaba, con su cosquilleo recorriéndome la nariz, y abrí la boca con anticipación, esperando.

- Cierra la boca que te entran moscas, Castle. – dijo una voz, sobresaltándome.

Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con la detective apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y expresión divertida en la cara. Hice una mueca:

- Iba a estornudar y me has cortado. – protesté, secándome los llorosos ojos por el supuesto estornudo y el polvo.

Beckett se acercó a mí, sonriente:

- La próxima vez mira a la luz y terminas antes.

Luché por no reírme pero finalmente la carcajada se abrió paso a través de mis apretados labios y me incliné hacia delante, sacudiendo la cabeza, mi cuerpo sacudido por la risa.

- Dios, eres como un adolescente, sacándole el lado verde a todo. – se quejó ella, visiblemente molesta.

- Ay… - luché por coger aire, presionándome con dos dedos un punto del estómago que me dolía – Por dios, ¡es que lo has dejado a huevo!

La detective resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

- Madura, Castle. – resopló, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en su habitación.

He de decir que ese último comentario me dolió un poco, pero dije un _"Touché"_ en voz baja y continué a mi bola, bajando la silla de vuelta a la cocina y armándome con paños húmedos, la fregona, el recogedor y la escoba para subir a esa buhardilla y adecentarla un poco para que sirviera, sino como habitación, por lo menos como gimnasio provisional o despacho.

Ascendí por las escaleras, temiendo que se partieran en cualquier momento bajo mi cuerpo por la humedad y los bichos, pero se portaron bien, solo asustándome con unos cuantos crujidos. Cuando toqué suelo firme no pude evitar sentir cierto alivio, que se desvaneció en cuanto vi el estado de aquel sitio. El polvo campaba a sus anchas por la buhardilla, posándose en los muebles restantes, y la ventanita que daba al tejado y por la que debería de entrar el sol a raudales, estaba mancada por la acumulación de cacas de gaviotas y otras cosas que era mejor no saber. Suspiré, cansándome solo de pensar en lo que me iba a costar limpiar todo aquello. Giré sobre mí mismo, con cuidado de no caerme por las escaleras, y vi la cama en una esquina.

Estaba acercándome a ella para mirar si aún servía o tendría que volver al sillón, cuando algo entró en mi campo de visión, haciendo que me pusiera bizco para confirmar mis peores sospechas. Se me escapó un grito y empecé a sacudirme como loco, con escalofríos recorriéndome la columna vertebral.

- ¡Castle! ¡Rick! ¿¡Estás bien?! – oí gritar a Beckett, seguido de sus pasos en la escalera de madera.

Lo primero que asomó fue su cabeza, seguida de la pistola, desenfundada y lista para disparar en caso de un ataque. Llegó rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba, todavía sacudiéndome la ropa y el cuerpo, soltando pequeños _"arg"_ de vez en cuando. La detective recorrió con la mirada la habitación y al no ver ningún peligro aparente, bajó la pistola, guardándola en la funda que todavía llevaba colgada en la cadera.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, con preocupación.

- Una… - me recorrió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo – Una araña.

- ¿¡Qué?! – Beckett me dio un empujón en el pecho, incrédula.

- No empieces otra vez, aquí no hay sillón y la cama está llena de polvo.

- ¡Me asustaste! – exclamó ella.

- ¡Yo más! ¡Esa araña se paseó por mi cuerpo a su gusto! – solo de pensarlo me estremecí.

- Vaya hombre estás hecho…

- ¡Tengo aracnofobia! – grité, intentando excusarme por mi comportamiento más bien femenino. La detective se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, divertida, esperando la historia sobre el origen de mi miedo.

Paseé la mirada por la buhardilla, intentando eliminar de mi cuerpo la sensación de esas pequeñas patas peludas paseándose por mi piel. Sin poder evitarlo, me sacudí la ropa una vez más, rascándome aquí y allá con mi reacción típica ante la mención de la palabra que comenzaba por _"a"_ y terminaba en_ "raña"_.

- Yo tenía… - me paré a pensar unos segundos – 7 añitos. Mi madre me llevó al Zoo de Central Park y por aquella época yo tenía fascinación por cualquier tipo de animal, fuera como fuera. Recuerdo que, al final de la excursión, fuimos a la zona de los reptiles y animales exóticos. – Beckett asintió, se conocía el zoo de memoria – Bueno pues, imagíname a mí, de pequeño, caminando fascinado por aquel pasillo con vitrinas a ambos lados llenas de animales que solo conocía por el papel o la pantalla.

La detective sonrió ante la visión que yo le pintaba. Siempre me han dicho que yo tenía una gran capacidad para narrar, que lograba que la gente se imaginara lo que les contaba a la perfección. Supongo que eso, junto con otros desencadenantes, grandes dosis de trabajo, suerte y talento, eran lo que habían derivado en 20 best-sellers.

- Mi cabeza miraba a ambos lados, extasiado, con la boca abierta y pegándome a cada vitrina para intentar averiguar qué era lo que se escondía al otro lado del grueso cristal. Mi madre se quedó al lado de la puerta, discutiendo con su representante sobre algún nuevo papel en Broadway, pero yo pasaba de enfadarme aquel día, estaba en el mejor sitio del mundo.

Beckett abrió la boca para interrumpirme, pero alcé un dedo y le hice un gesto para darle a entender que lo preguntara luego, primero quería terminar de contar mi historia.

- Así que, andaba tan atontado, dando vueltas de aquí para allí y corriendo de una vitrina a otra, pegando la cabeza y aplastando la nariz contra el cristal, que no vi que había un empleado del zoo metiendo una nueva especie de tarántula recién llegada de… - fruncí el ceño – algún país exótico. Mi madre estaba tan ocupada que tampoco llegó a tiempo de advertirme antes de que chocara contra el señor, haciendo que mi espalda diera contra sus manos y que el bicho que llevaba en ellas se subiera por mi camiseta y me recorriera el cuerpo con las patas peludas. El empleado consiguió cogerla al minuto, pero el daño estaba hecho.

La detective sonrió, con compasión, y me dio un suave empujón en el brazo con su hombro.

- Vale, te perdono el grito aniñado.

Solté una carcajada y alcé la ceja en un gesto sensual:

- ¿Sabes, detective? Tengo la sensación de que encuentras mi cuerpo tan irresistible que me empujas para poder tocarlo.

- Olvídate, sigues siendo un adolescente. – se corrigió Beckett rápidamente, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara. – Venga, que te ayudo con eso. Voy a ponerme una ropa un poco menos…

- ¿Provocativa? – propuse.

- Yo iba a decir "formal".

- Me gusta más lo mío…

- Adolescenteee – dijo la detective mientras bajaba las escaleras, haciéndome sonreír.


	24. Chapter 24

Su cabeza volvió a asomarse minutos después por la abertura del suelo. Mi fijé en que se había sujetado el pelo en un moño tirante y llevaba puesto un top rosa fosforito y negro de deporte y las mallas negras que usaba para correr. Recorrí con la mirada lentamente su definido cuerpo bajo aquellas ajustadas prendas de deporte. La detective me pilló mirándola pero no hizo ningún comentario, sino que se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente.

- ¿Vas a hacer un maratón, detective? – bromeé, enarcando una ceja de modo sugerente.

- Quién sabe, Castle… Se pueden hacer maratones de tantos tipos… - jadeó ella, provocando.

Solté un gemido, y pensé en decir mi famoso _"Touché"_ pero opté por apretar los labios, bajar la cabeza, y seguir pasando la escoba. La detective sonrió, victoriosa, y cogió los trapos para limpiar el polvo. Me di cuenta de que había una vieja radio en una estantería y me acerqué para ver si funcionaba. Tras pasar por varias cadenas en las que se oían más los crujidos estáticos que las voces de los comentaristas, encontré una emisora de música más o menos moderna. Justo cuando dejé la ruedecita quieta y aumenté el volumen estaban poniendo a Queen con su famosa _"Radio Gaga"_.

- ¿Me vas a hacer escuchar esto? – preguntó Beckett, mirándome a través de los huecos de una de las estanterías.

- Detective, _"esto"_ son una de las mejores bandas que jamás habrá. Además, que suene esta canción precisamente es como una señal del destino.

- ¿Y?

- Que yo respeto al destino – sonreí de lado, y volví a mi trabajo. La detective se quedó mirándome un rato más y luego siguió pasando el paño.

En una hora ya estaba el polvo limpio y el suelo también. Paramos un rato para admirar nuestro trabajo y despejarnos los pulmones de ácaros. Me acerqué a la cama, que en esos momentos se reducía a un colchón desnudo aguantado por cuatro patas de hierro. La colcha y mantas las habíamos tirado porque eran inservibles.

Me coloqué justo al lado de la cama y me tiré hacia atrás, dejándome caer de golpe sobre el colchón, muerto de cansancio.

- Castle, yo no… - empezó a decir Beckett, pero un estruendo la cortó de golpe – Haría eso – añadió, luchando por no reírse.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, que ahora estaba sin una pata y, como resultado, habían fallado las otras y… ¡Cataplum! Al suelo. Le di una patada suave al colchón, receloso.

- Te juro que yo he sido. – me disculpé apresuradamente.

- Lo sé, me fijé antes en que tenía una pata medio rota.

- ¿¡Y no podías avisarme?! – me quejé, dejando que el susto de notar que la cama cedía bajo mi cuerpo se pasara.

- Lo hice. – Beckett no pudo más y soltó una carcajada – Pero llegué tarde.

La miré reírse, fastidiado. Yo había pasado auténtico miedo pensando que del golpe podía romperse el suelo y ya no sería caer a él, sino caer al piso de abajo. Mi corazón fue ralentizando sus latidos, yo me fui calmando y comencé a pensar más racionalmente.

- Yo no pienso dormir ahí, ¿eh? Aviso. – señalé el colchón con un dedo.

- ¿Volverás al sillón?

- Veremos… - dejé que mi voz se apagara, en un tono entre peligroso y fingido. Cogí la fregona con ambas manos y me fui a la esquina más alejada para empezar a frotar el suelo meticulosamente. – Fus, fus, detective. – dije, moviendo una mano para indicarle que se fuera.

Ella giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento de bailarina, y abandonó la buhardilla, dejándome solo con la radio y la fregona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La detective bajó alegremente las escaleras, al ritmo de una música invisible, y se tiró en el sillón, reposando un antebrazo en su frente y la otra mano posada suavemente sobre su abdomen. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, entregándose a las horas de sueño-no-dormido que tenía acumuladas, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Se incorporó sobre un codo para colocarse un cojín bajo la cabeza y no tener que ponerla retorcida. Subió las piernas al sillón, quitándose los zapatos con la ayuda de los pies, e intento buscar una postura cómoda en aquellos cojines que parecían estar llenos de bultos. _"¿¡Cómo demonios duerme Castle aquí?!"_ pensó, tras haberse girado por quinta vez. Finalmente, con una pierna por un lado tirada y la otra encima del reposabrazos, la espalda medio girada, un brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro puesto de cualquier forma encima del cojín, que había acabado en su barriga; Beckett encontró una postura más o menos aceptable.

Una vez acomodada recordó la historia de su niñez que Castle le había contado hacía un rato, y entonces le vino a la mente Lanie con su consejo de que se arriesgara con el escritor. Él había confiado lo suficiente en la detective para contarle el origen de su fobia, mientras que Beckett aún seguía siendo un completo misterio para Castle, que simplemente conocía ligeros detalles sobre ella, las pinceladas más recientes de aquel cuadro que podía ser su vida. Por mucho que renegara de ello, la detective sabía a la perfección que su amiga forense tenía razón y que debía dejar a un lado – porque nunca podría dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo – su trauma pasado, aunque ello no significara dejar de buscar venganza. Quizá si se lo contaba a Castle y trabajaban juntos, lograran cerrar ambos aquella herida que aún tenían abierta y supurando.

Sabiendo que, a pesar de estar ligeramente cómoda en el sillón, no iba a poder dormirse, tiró el cojín de cualquier forma y se levantó, resoplando para apartarse el flequillo que se le había soltado del moño. Viendo que ya estaba vestida para hacer deporte, y que con las prisas y el enfado de esa mañana no había salido a correr, decidió que lo haría ahora. El deporte era una parte importante de su vida, la mantenía en forma y con la mente ocupada.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación para coger el iPhone y los cascos, y después de seleccionar el orden aleatorio, subió el volumen y se sacó un auricular por el que salió el ruido de la canción elegida. Asomó la cabeza a la buhardilla para decirle a Castle que se iba.

- Me voy a correr – dijo la detective, alzando la voz para que le oyera por encima de la música.

- Oky doky, de aquí no me voy a mover – contestó el escritor desde detrás de un aparador al que estaba calzando para que no cojeara.

Se colocó de nuevo el casco, notando la música envolverla y aislar todos los demás ruidos, transportándola a otro mundo. Bajó las escaleras dando saltitos, moviendo las articulaciones en círculos, calentando, y se salió a la playa, yendo a la orilla para que no fuera tan cansado como correr por la arena blanda. El sol le calentó la espalda y la cabeza, y deseó haber cogido las gafas de sol aunque le fuera incómodo para hacer deporte.

Beckett se llevó una mano a la frente para hacerse visera y ver bien, y continuó la carrera, haciendo eses para no mojarse las deportivas con las olas. Después de haber llegado a un extremo de la playa, y haber vuelto al punto de partida, la detective se quedó quieta en el sitio, ralentizando su corazón y su respiración mientras estiraba los músculos con el fin de evitar las agujetas. Movió el cuello en círculos, de forma suave, llevándose ambas manos a él y masajeándolo. Al final, la postura en el sillón no era tan cómoda como parecía.

Entonces, notó unos golpecitos en el hombro, que la sobresaltaron. Beckett se volvió bruscamente y se quitó los cascos.

- Hola, Kate.

- Hola. – saludó la detective, borde. Los mensajitos de disculpa a última hora no lo arreglaban todo.

- Oye, lo siento, de verás – dijo Sorenson, alzando las manos.

- Claro, pero anoche no lo sentías mientras le metías la lengua hasta las amígdalas al camarero.

- Lo sé… Te dejé sola cuando había prometido ayudarte. – el surfero se rascó la nuca, parecía sentirlo de verdad. La detective se ablandó un poco, pero solo un poco.

- Ya no solo es que fueras a ayudarme, Will, los amigos van antes que un polvo.

- Perdóname, por favor. – pidió, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

Beckett sonrió ligeramente y asintió, aunque un poco reticente todavía.

- Está bien… - se rindió – Te perdono.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Sorenson, cogiéndola en brazos para darle un abrazo. La detective protestó diciendo que la estaba ahogando, y el surfero, entre risas, la soltó. - ¿Sigues necesitando mi ayuda para darle celos a Castle?

- No, no. Creo que las cosas están yendo bien entre nosotros – dijo Beckett, aun sin creerse que le hubiera pedido eso el día anterior al surfero, había pensado que en caso de que Castle le montara una escena (como la que montó) tenía la excusa de que era gay.

El surfero sonrió sinceramente.

- Me alegro por ti. – su teléfono sonó desde el interior de un bolsillo del bañador de Will y éste miró quien le llamaba en la pantalla. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro.

- Cógelo, hablamos luego – dijo la detective, sabiendo que quien llamaba era o sería una persona especial.

El surfero le dio un rápido beso antes de responder al teléfono disculpándose por la tardanza. Beckett sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo y caminó de vuelta al apartamento a paso rápido, deseando darse una ducha. Sacó las llaves y las metió en la cerradura, empujando la puerta con el culo mientras enrollaba los cascos alrededor del iPhone. La detective solo había metido pie dentro del apartamento cuando notó algo raro. Había música relajante, olía a incienso y aceites de esencias y había unas cuantas velas encendidas. Con el ceño fruncido y una mala sensación sobre lo que se podría encontrar al entrar en semejante escenario, caminó hacia el salón, atenta a cualquier ruido.

Y entonces lo oyó. Y el enfado estalló en su interior. Mientras los gemidos de placer de Castle resonaban en los oídos de Beckett, cerró la puerta de un portazo y agradeció no tener a mano la pistola.


	25. Chapter 25

En cuanto oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse, bajé corriendo al salón, y apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sillón, salté por encima para caer sentado. Mientras estaba pasando la fregona en la buhardilla, pensado como librarme de volver a aquel incómodo sillón, se me había encendido la bombilla que tenía en la mente. Le cogí el portátil a Beckett, que lo tenía encendido todavía, e hice una rápida búsqueda por internet.

Media hora después sonó el timbre del apartamento, y acudí raudo a abrir la puerta. Una joven morena y sonriente, que se presentó como Mitzie, pasó al interior cargando con una bolsa blanca de deporte y una maleta. La conduje a la habitación y me quedé observando como desplegaba la maleta y tendía una toalla encima. Me indicó con un gesto tranquilo que me acercara, y sentí sus manos en mi camiseta, despojándome de ella.

- Quítese la ropa y envuélvase en esa toalla – ordenó.

Yo asentí y me dispuse a obedecerla. Dejé mis pantalones doblados en la cama y me puse la toalla mientras ella, de espaldas, encendía las velas y el incienso. Mitzie colocó los botes de aceites en fila encima del aparador, y me dijo que me tumbara.

Y entonces morí y fui al paraíso. Sus suaves pero fuertes manos recorrieron mi espalda, cuello, brazos, piernas… Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que se podía tocar.

Mordí con fuerza la almohada, enterrando la cabeza en ella para ahogar un gemido. Noté sus manos bajarme por la espalda, presionando, acariciando, masajeando, arañando; haciéndome pasar del placer al dolor en cuestión de segundos.

- Mmmm… - mascullé, sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? – me preguntó ella, con su delicado acento barbadense.

- Ahí, en ese punto. – pedí.

La chica obedeció, diligente, y se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo. Pude notar su ropa rozar mi piel desnuda, el borde de su larga coleta acariciar mi espalda, y busqué toda mi fuerza interior para controlarme, pero la música suave y la mezcla del incienso con los aceites componían un ambiente muy sensual. Un gemido gutural murió ahogado en mi garganta, y oí su suave risa.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, calma absoluta, hasta que… La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, con tanta fuerza que el manillar chocó contra la pared. Mitzie pegó un bote similar al mío, que tuve que agarrarme la toalla de la cintura para no perderla.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre traerte a una chica a mi habitación?! – vociferó Beckett, solo faltaba que le saliera espuma de la boca como en los dibujos animados. - ¿¡Es que eres…?!

La rabia pasó a segundo plano cuando la detective se fijó mejor en lo que estaba pasando. Tragó saliva con fuerza y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- Señorita, solo soy una masajista – intervino Mitzie, con resignación. Algo me hizo pensar que no era la primera vez que se veía envuelta en un lío así.

- Dios… - masculló Beckett, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

Yo me levanté, alcancé la cartera del pantalón y le di un billete de 50 a la masajista, a pesar de que no había terminado el masaje. Le indiqué se lo quedara todo, y ella, agradecida, se metió el billete en el escote y recogió rápidamente. Se despidió cordialmente antes de salir de la habitación y a los 3 minutos se oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Sonreí, mirando a la detective, que aún estaba parada en el mismo sitio, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

- Ejem – carraspeé, esperando mi merecida disculpa.

- No me voy a disculpar contigo, en todo caso con ella.

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué? Yo también me siento ofendido. ¿Me ves capaz de contratar a una prostituta y traerla aquí? – Me llevé una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor – Ni que necesitara a una para tener sexo… - mascullé, en voz más baja.

- Voy a omitir esa última parte porque no quiero tener que rellenar todo el papeleo de tu muerte. – dijo ella, señalándome con un dedo.

- Venga, estaba de broma. Ya lo sabes.

- _"Solo sé que no sé nada"_ – repuso la detective, esquivándome.

- Vale, Sócrates. Mensaje captado…

- Gracias.

Continué como si ella no hubiera dicho nada:

- La próxima vez que necesite un masaje te lo pediré a ti, así no tendrás que empujarme para poder tocarme. ¿Ves? Sí es que soy un cielo.

- Claro que sí – dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Baja Modesto que sube Richard Castle.

- ¡Que majo Modesto! Pero no me niegues que no te gustaría darme un masaje – bromeé.

- No sé yo, Rick – dijo, acercándose sensualmente – Mis manos suaves por el aceite recorriéndote el cuerpo… - se me secó la garganta de golpe – el incienso llenando el ambiente mientras yo te froto… - la detective calló y acercándose un poco más a mí dijo - ¡No!

Me tiró mi ropa al pecho con fuerza y yo di un paso atrás, recuperándome.

- Eso ha sido porno verbal, que lo sepas – me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación tras ver su cara de fastidio. – ¡Ah! – Giré rápidamente sobre mis talones y la miré – Te toca hacer la cena a ti.

Antes de que pudiera replicar o quejarse, cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras silbando alegremente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beckett abrió las ventanas de su habitación de par en par para eliminar ese ambiente asfixiante lleno de incienso y aceites. Se quedó un ratito admirando las vistas de la playa, el sol a punto de ponerse por el horizonte, tiñendo las nubes y el cielo con tintes rosas, rojos, naranjas, morados y amarillos. Un auténtico espectáculo. La detective recordó que cuando era pequeña, a su padre le encantaba ver los atardeceres, y cuando se acercaba la hora siempre le podrías encontrar escrutando el horizonte, con una mano haciendo de visera, manteniendo la esperanza de ver el destello verde del que siempre hablaba.

_"Solo lo puedes ver al anochecer. Cuando el sol se esconde tras el horizonte, preparado para darle el relevo a la luna y así él poder irse a trabajar a aquellos lugares que la luna acaba de abandonar. Hay varias historias sobre la luz verde. Algunos cuentan que, quien la vea, luego ya no se encuentra en el mismo mundo, sino en otro, como una dimensión paralela. Sin embargo, hay otros que dicen que si la ves y pides un deseo, se cumplirá._

_- ¿Cómo si fuera una estrella fugaz? – había interrumpido una Beckett de 5 años, sin apartar por un segundo la mirada del horizonte._

_- Exactamente, Katie. – su padre le había revuelto el pelo cariñosamente, y la había cogido en brazos. – Dicen que todo humano tiene una obsesión, un sueño muy fuerte que quiere cumplir antes de morirse. Algunos quieren ir de viaje a algún sitio, otros quieren formar un familia, otros escribir un libro que sea superventas… Yo lo que quiero es ver el destello verde._

_- Es un sueño un poco tonto, papá. – Kate le había observado atentamente, viendo el brillo de sus ojos._

_- Puede que así sea – respondió el padre, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_Ella había fruncido el ceño y se había concentrado profundamente._

_- ¡Quiero que mamá y tú jamás muráis! – exclamó. Su padre había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose._

_- Cariño, aunque no estemos presentes siempre te llevaremos aquí – dijo, señalando su corazón._

_- Siempre – había dicho la pequeña Beckett, sonriendo."_

Una ráfaga de viento frío devolvió a la detective de vuelta a la realidad. Algo húmedo se deslizó por su mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sintiéndose como una tonta, se secó la lágrima bruscamente y volvió a la habitación, cerrando las cortinas para no ver el atardecer.

Cogió su iPhone para contactar con sus compañeros en la comisaria, necesitaba pedirles ciertas cosas que le serían necesarias para la investigación. Tras colgar el Smartphone 10 minutos después, y ponerlo a cargar, oyó el timbre y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Es para mí! – gritó para que Castle no fuera a abrir.

La cabeza del escritor apareció por encima del sillón, y Beckett pudo ver que le estaba sonriendo traviesamente.

- ¿También has pedido un masaje? Yo me habría presentado voluntario.

- Vuelve a leer, anda – respondió la detective, aguantado una sonrisa. Castle hizo un saludo militar y volvió a desaparecer tras el respaldo.

Beckett abrió la puerta.

- Aquí está su pedido, señorita – dijo un adolescente pecoso, sonriendo. La detective se fijó en el casco con una cresta de gallo y la moto roja, y le sonrió amablemente.

- Muchas gracias. Toma – le tendió un billete de 20. – Quédate con el cambio… Tim – dijo, leyendo su nombre en la plaquita de su camisa y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, viendo cómo el adolescente se sonrojaba tras las pecas.

Se despidió y la detective cerró la puerta, alegrándose los sentidos con el calor de la caja sobre la palma de su mano y el olor a masa, tomate y mozzarella inundando su nariz.

- ¿Por qué le has rechazado? No me digas que era bajito y gordo. – comentó Castle, siendo una voz que hablaba desde algún lugar del sillón.

- No era un masaje, Castle.

- ¿Entonces que era? – preguntó el escritor, curioso, asomándose.

- ¡La cena!


	26. Chapter 26

- Que sepas que, aunque esté riquísima, esto no vale – dije, hablando con la boca llena de masa de pizza. Se me escapó un gemido y seguí masticando.

- ¿Por qué no? – Beckett estiró su brazo, comiendo el queso fundido que todavía no se había separado de la masa. Fue comiéndolo hasta que llegó al trozo de pizza y lo rompió.

- Se trata de cocinar, de ver las artes culinarias de cada uno.

- Yo no tengo de eso.

- Pues aprendes.

- Vale. ¿Te gusta la pizza que he hecho con todo mi cariño? – repuso ella, mirándole mientras sonreía burlonamente. Solté una carcajada y le di un sorbo a la cerveza.

- Está riquísima. Ñumi, Ñumi.

- Ala, todo solucionado. Ahora calla y pásame una cerveza, por favor.

- Esto es esclavismo – protesté mientras estiraba el brazo y cogía un botellín. Le quité la chapa y se la di. - ¿Algo más?

- Ssshh, que no oigo.

- De nada – repuse con ironía, en voz baja.

- Gracias, Castle, por ser tan amable – dijo ella con resignación.

- ¿Tanto costaba? – contesté, mirándola.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en la película. Yo volví mi atención a la tele, pero tenerla ahí al lado, a la distancia de un brazo estirado, no era lo mejor cuando estabas deseando tocarla. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento y estuviera dispuesta a hacérmelo pasar mal, ella se revolvió en su sitio, recogiéndose el pelo y echándoselo hacia un lado. La luz que se filtraba de la calle iluminó la piel al descubierto de su cuello, tan cercano, tan dulce, tan tentador… Katherine Beckett era una droga. Una vez la probabas, desengancharte de ella o resistirte a sus encantos requería de cada miligramo de voluntad que tuvieras en el cuerpo.

Yo la había probado el club. Sudorosa, sensual, ardiente y tentadora droga. Quizá había elegido el peor momento para probarla, porque una vez que está así, al tomarla de cualquier otra forma estaría insulsa.

Cerré la mano que tenía libre alrededor de la cerveza, rezando para no apretar demasiado y romperla. Mastiqué silenciosamente mi último trozo de pizza mientras escuchaba como los de _Oceans Eleven_ planeaban el ataque al casino.

Cuando Brad Pitt apareció en acción junto a George Clooney, sentí como Beckett se removía a mi lado, dibujando una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

- Oh, ya pillo porque querías ver esta película…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es porque me gusta – se defendió la detective. Estaba demasiado oscuro para decirlo pero juraría que estaba sonrojada.

- Claro, claro – dije, callándome otra vez.

Pasó otro rato en el que mi fuerza de voluntad se puso a prueba, y entonces salió en pantalla Julia Roberts. Y mi interés en la película aumentó. Me incliné ligeramente hacia delante y recibí un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Auch! – me quejé, acariciándome la zona.

- Mira quien es ahora el interesado.

- No lo niego, detective. Julia Roberts es Julia Roberts…

- Viva la lógica aplastante – dijo, metiéndose conmigo.

- Gracias, gracias – hice una burlona reverencia.

– Pero claro, la has visto y ya no sabes ni cómo te llamas. – continuó Beckett, haciendo caso omiso de mi broma.

- Nah – hice un gesto con la mano – Eso no me pasa con ella, me pasa con… - me callé de golpe antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera.

Beckett se giró con cara de interés, ignorando la película.

- ¿Te pasa con…? – inquirió.

- Nadie.

- ¡Venga! ¡Ahora me lo dices!

- Nada, no quería decir eso – _"A ver como sales de esta, tonto"_ pensé, estrujándome los sesos para buscar una salida.

- ¿Y que querías decir?

- Ssshh, nos estamos perdiendo la película. – intenté despistarla pero no picó.

- La he visto 5 veces. No pasa nada – Beckett se giró en el sillón hacia mí, dirigiéndome su mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Cinco veces? ¡Luego dices de mí!

- Vale, acepto que George Clooney y Brad Pitt son un buen aliciente para verla, pero la trama también está muy bien.

- Seguro – dije, rezando para que se olvidara del tema.

- Paso de discutir contigo – se dejó caer contra el respaldo y cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

Si no fuera porque no me parecía factible, juraría que se había colocado de esa manera para resistir la tentación. ¿Sería yo su droga? _"No seas tonto"_ me respondió la voz repelente, pero por una vez le di la razón.

Vimos terminar la película en silencio, e intenté controlarme lo que faltaba, abriendo una cerveza tras otra y pasándole botellines a Beckett cada vez que ella me los pedía. Cuando terminó, estiré mis brazos por encima de la cabeza y arqueé la espalda.

- Esto pasa cuando te interrumpen a mitad de un masaje – protesté.

- Eres un quejica.

- ¿Por qué no duermes tú una noche en esto – señalé el sillón despectivamente – y me cuentas luego?

Beckett se quedó callada, considerando algo. Yo puse mi mejor cara de lástima.

- A ver… - empezó la detective.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor – supliqué, arrodillándome frente a ella – Te juro que no haré nada más que dormir en mi lado.

Beckett sonrió, con cara de pilla.

- Quédate ahí un momento que te saco una foto. El famoso Richard Castle arrodillado ante mí, suplicando.

- Lo que sea con tal de no pasar otra noche ahí.

- Seguro que recibe millones de RTs. – continuó bromeando la detective, pero aquello llamó mi atención.

- Espera… ¿Tienes twitter? ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que seguirte!

- No tengo twitter – rectificó ella. Demasiado tarde…

- Claro que no… - me quedé pensativo y la seguí por las escaleras - ¿Eres KateBeckett o Kate_Beckett? También puede ser que te hayas puesto un nombre diferente para que no te encuentren…

Ella me ignoró totalmente mientras yo seguía delirando, inventando nombres. Nos lavamos los dientes y ese fue el único momento de relativo silencio que hubo entre nosotros.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Hiciste un juego de palabras y eres HotCop. ¿Verdad? – pregunté, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

- No – contestó ella. – No lo adivinarías ni loco.

- Aaah – entrecerré los ojos, escrutándola. - ¿Lo tienes puesto en tu tarjeta?

- ¿Cómo lo voy a poner ahí? Soy Detective de Robos, Castle.

- Yo lo tengo puesto.

- Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. – replicó.

- Viva la lógica aplastante – contesté, imitándola. Ella acusó el golpe en silencio y abrió la cama.

Yo me cambié en la habitación mientras ella se cambiaba en el baño, y esta vez sí que se puso pantalones cortos bajo la camiseta rosa extra-grande. Sonreí con los recuerdos que aquel pijama trajo a mi mente, pero vi que no le gustaba nada mi cara y tuve que tragarme la sonrisa.

Transcurrieron 10 minutos en silencio, las luces ya estaban apagadas y yo tenía la vista clavada en las sombras que dibujaban las cortinas al moverse con la corriente. Me giré solo para encontrarme cara a cara con la barrera fortificada de cojines que la detective había colocado entre nosotros, y recordé su fastidio cuando le comenté que en vez de policía podría haber sido arquitecta.

- Beckett – susurré.

- ¿Qué? – contestó ella con voz adormilada.

- ¿Eres Kbex?

Por toda respuesta recibí un cojinazo en la cara que me hizo saber que me había equivocado. Tiré el cojín al suelo, y, sonriendo, me volví a girar hacia el otro lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Safetysuit empezó a sonar a un volumen demasiado alto para ser las 4 de la mañana.

En aquellos instantes, mientras mi mano daba trompicones por la cama hasta llegar a la mesilla para hacer que se callaran, me sentí totalmente identificado con la canción. _"These times are bad but they will pass"_ pronosticaba el cantante. _"Pues que pasen rápido, ¡por dios!"_

- Castle, cógelo ya – murmuró Beckett, medio dormida.

- En ello estoy – protesté, llegando al móvil por fin.

Con la vista borrosa por el sueño, ni me molesté en mirar quien me llamaba, solo quería que dejase de sonar.

- ¿Sí? – contesté con voz pastosa.

- Tío Castle – susurró una voz infantil al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Jace? – Pregunté, rascándome un ojo con la palma de la mano - ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- Papá me ha dicho que te llame – respondió el niño, y por primera vez detecté en su voz un timbre de miedo que me despejó en seguida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estáis bien?

- Creo que ha entrado alguien en casa.

- ¿Quién? Jace, ¿has podido…? – callé bruscamente cuando oí un golpe y los pasos de alguien corriendo. - ¿¡Jace?!

Pero nadie respondía.


	27. Chapter 27

- Contesta, por favor – rogué, escuchando los pitidos del teléfono mientras intentaba establecer la conexión.

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, ignorando el manchón negro que nubló mi vista al marearme, sin pensar en la detective ni nada. En mi mente solo había sitio para una cosa en esos instantes: un niño de 7 años y su familia estaban en peligro, y si yo llegaba demasiado tarde para evitarlo, sería otra muerte más que estaría sobre mi conciencia. No podría soportarlo…

- Venga, cógelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Castle? – preguntó Beckett, con un timbre asustado en su voz. Se puso un jersey encima de la camiseta del pijama. Me giré para darle algo de intimidad mientras se ponía las mallas de deporte y se calzaba las Reebook.

- Ha entrado alguien. – respondí simplemente, guardándome el móvil en el bolsillo y abrochándome los vaqueros. Cogí una chaqueta que encontré y abrí el compartimento secreto de mi maleta.

Miré por encima de mi hombro hacia la detective, que se estaba recogiendo el pelo en un moño. Escuché el click del cargador al engancharse en la pistola, y vi cómo se colgaba la placa de la cadera. Sin más dilación, descorrí la cremallera y cogí mi pistola.

- Castle, no… - empezó a decir Beckett al verme armado.

- Arréstame luego, ahora tenemos una familia que salvar. – la corté secamente, metiéndome un cargador extra en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras, parando solo para coger las llaves del apartamento. Abrí rápidamente la puerta del garaje y saqué la moto mientras Beckett se colocaba el casco y me alargaba el mío. Arranqué, pero no me deleité con el rugido del motor, sino que me limité a avisar a la detective de que se agarrara fuerte antes de salir disparados por el camino de tierra.

Beckett consideró más seguro, dada nuestra velocidad, sujetarme por la cintura en vez de ir agarrada a los asideros que tenía la parte trasera de la moto. Noté su cuerpo pegado al mío, amoldándose a mi postura, y lamenté que no estuviéramos en otra situación para poder disfrutar del momento como debería.

Si esa misma mañana había tardado 15 minutos en llegar a la pequeña mansión, en esos momentos estuvimos rozando los 7 minutos. Mientras mi mente anotaba ese récord para poder alardear luego, cuando todo el mundo estuviera a salvo, yo paré la moto unos metros antes de llegar a la casa, así no alertaríamos a los intrusos.

- Bien pensado – susurró Beckett – Y la elección de la ropa también está bien – señaló ella con ironía.

Miré la chaqueta que había cogido a toda prisa y vi que era de color azul clarito. Me encogí de hombros y me la quité, dejándola encima del manillar de la moto junto con los cascos de ambos. Fuimos corriendo hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde abrí la verja, agradeciendo mentalmente al jardinero su obsesión por tenerla engrasada siempre. Silenciosamente, recorrimos un lateral del edificio, pistolas en mano y comunicándonos con señales. Nos compenetrábamos bien. Girando el uno sobre el otro, nuestras espaldas siempre cerca, vimos que quien fuera que había entrado, no había dejado a nadie en la retaguardia para avisarles.

_"Mejor para nosotros"_ pensé con satisfacción. Hice un gesto de asentimiento y Beckett y yo nos deslizamos al interior de la mansión, entrando por la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta de par en par. Al llegar a la altura de las escaleras, le indiqué mediante señas que necesitábamos separarnos. Yo iría por el piso de arriba mientras ella miraba en ese.

La detective alzó su dedo pulgar en un gesto de conformidad y nos miramos una última vez antes de ir cada uno por su lado. Recé mentalmente para que no le pasara nada, y le pedí a quien fuera que estuviese en el cielo, que la protegiera. Me quedé allí abajo unos segundos, esperando a ver desaparecer la espalda de la detective tras una esquina, y cuando ya no la tuve en mi campo de visión, subí las escaleras agazapado.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar arriba, oí un zumbido y una bala pasó rozándome el pelo. Contuve la respiración mientras buscaba refugio tras los barrotes del pasamanos, y busqué al tirador. Un movimiento en el pasillo llamó mi atención y me asomé rápidamente por encima de la barandilla para dispararle. Por desgracia, esto no era una película y yo no le iba a acertar con un simple disparo. Y esperaba que él tampoco. Subí corriendo las pocas escaleras que me quedaban y me escondí tras una esquina, con el arma en alto, el silenciador a punto, preparado para disparar.

Pero no pasó nada.

Concentrándome en el momento y prohibiéndole a mi mente divagar, recorrí el pasillo que se extendía oscuro por mi izquierda, intentando recordar para que servían aquellas habitaciones cuyas puertas iba dejando atrás. En una de ellas, había una mancha que me llamó la atención, pero la falta de luz no me dejaba ver bien que era. Una gran opresión se instaló en mi pecho mientras rezaba para que fuera sangre de uno de los atacantes y no de Jace, Rob o su mujer. Con cuidado, y protegiéndome tras la pared, abrí la puerta. Asomé la cabeza y volvía esconderme rápidamente antes de entrar, con el arma por delante, en la habitación.

Había alguien tirado en el suelo, y parecía muerto. Corrí hacia la persona y tiré de su hombro para darle la vuelta, fijándome en que había un gran charco de sangre en el suelo. El pasamontañas me impidió verle la cara, pero eliminó de mi mente mis peores sospechas. Me fijé en que tenía una herida de bala en el estómago, y supuse que, a pesar de todo, Rob seguía guardando aquella vieja pistola.

Unos ruidos en el piso de abajo llamaron mi atención antes de que le quitara el pasamontañas a aquel hombre. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y, guardándome el arma del cadáver, me dirigí a paso rápido pero silencioso a las escaleras.

Sin embargo, el mismo tirador de antes no estaba dispuesto a dejarme pasar. Disparó una ráfaga de balas contra mí y tuve que esconderme tras una esquina. Estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras, pero arriesgarme a darlos sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte, así que empuñé mi arma y me dispuse a matar al tirador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La detective había registrado varias habitaciones sin encontrar nada relevante. La cocina, una sala de juegos y una habitación pequeña que parecía la de la asistenta o niñera, estaban vacías y sin signos de lucha. Era como si esos atacantes fueran fantasmas…

Beckett frunció el ceño cuando le pareció oír un ruido proveniente de lo que sería el despacho del alcalde. Se aproximó silenciosamente, siempre pegada a la pared en busca de protección y mirando a su alrededor. Nunca se sabía por donde te iban a salir. Con la glock preparada para disparar, se agachó junto a las gruesas puertas labradas de roble que impedían el paso. Calibró el peso de la madera y se resignó a intentar escuchar a través de ellas, ya que intentar romperlas de una patada e irrumpir en una habitación en la que quizá los ladrones tuvieran como rehén al alcalde, sería un suicidio. Eso si lograba romper las puertas…

Vigilando que estuviera sola, pegó una oreja a la madera, intentando captar algo de la conversación, pero las puertas eran demasiado gruesas para dejar pasar las voces bien. La detective se llevó una mano a la cabeza y buscó una solución. _"Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa…"_ se dijo mentalmente. Como si se le hubiera encendido una bombilla en la cabeza, la cara de Beckett se iluminó en cuanto se le ocurrió una idea. Retrocedió un poco, buscando una mesa que había dejado atrás en uno de los descansillos.

La encontró enseguida guiada por su buena memoria, y agarró el florero que había encima. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejó las flores encima de la mesa y tiró el agua al suelo. Cuando estuvo otra vez frente a las decoradas puertas, colocó el jarrón en ellas, de forma que la abertura estuviera apoyada en la madera, y pegó su oreja al culo del jarrón. Aguzó el oído al máximo y se concentró.

Comenzaba a captar algo de lo que se decía ahí dentro…

- A ver – decía la grave voz de un hombre – no pensarás que nos vamos a ir de aquí con las manos vacías.

- Coger lo que queráis – respondía el alcalde, con el pánico inundando su voz.

- Ah, pero no me sirven... Has matado a uno de mis compañeros, a un hermano de...

- Oiga, lo siento mucho, pero ¿cómo creían…?

- Oh, desde luego no matando… – replicó la voz del hombre.

Se oyeron una serie de murmullos y Beckett pegó más la oreja al jarrón, tratando de oír lo que decían, pero no pudo. Frunció el ceño y se concentró de nuevo en los retazos de conversación que le llegaban.

- … me las vas a pagar – estaba diciendo el hombre.

- Por favor… No ha hecho nada – respondía el alcalde, suplicando.

Unos sollozos ahogados aumentaron de volumen y se convirtieron en un grito que fue rápidamente callado con un golpe. Beckett cerró las manos en dos puños y se decidió a actuar.

_"Ahora o nunca, Kate"_ pensó, ideando un plan. Dejó caer el jarrón al suelo y salió corriendo, sabiendo que si lograba esconderse bien, aquello les mantendría ocupados un ratito mientras buscaban ese eslabón suelto en su ataque, el que había tirado un jarrón sin querer. Les oyó pasar corriendo, gritándose cosas los unos a los otros, pero ella se mordió la lengua, casi ni respiró mientras les miraba desde arriba. En el último momento, cuando ya estaba pensando en desistir y buscarse otro escondite, logró subirse a una de las vigas que cruzaban el techo de la cocina.

Cuando los ladrones se dirigieron al piso de arriba, Beckett se dejó caer, haciendo más ruido del que le habría gustado, y se dirigió a paso rápido pero cauteloso al despacho. Sacó un cuchillo que había cogido de la cocina y se aproximó a las sillas que estaban colocadas en el centro del despacho.

- ¿Detective Beckett? – exclamó el alcalde, con el sufrimiento aun marcado en su cara.

- Ssshh – susurró ella, agachándose junto a su silla y liberando uno de sus pies.

- ¿Y Rick? – inquirió Rob, moviendo los tobillos, ya libres, en círculos.

Beckett señaló con una mano el techo y fue a desatar las manos del alcalde. Entonces algo sonó en el pasillo, haciendo que se llevara un dedo a los labios para indicar que se mantuvieran en silencio. Agarró el cuchillo bien fuerte, hasta que sus dedos se tornaron blancos, y se asomó a la puerta.

Alguien la agarró por detrás antes de que pudiera reaccionar y, a pesar de que se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas y más, clavando el cuchillo en todo lo que se le ponía a mano, lograron desarmarla. La cogieron del pelo bruscamente, haciendo que Beckett apretara los dientes para que no la oyeran quejarse, y la hicieron alzar la cabeza. La detective se sacudió una última vez cuando notó la mano de uno de ellos en su cintura.

- Hum… ¿Una detective de New York aquí? – inquirió alguien a sus espaldas, la misma voz que Beckett había oído antes.

La detective solo gruñó como respuesta, y la sangre se le heló en las venas cuando oyó la siguiente orden del cabecilla.

- Matadla.

Beckett se revolvió, soltando patadas a diestro y siniestro, pero alguien le dio un culatazo en la nuca y perdió la fuerza, mientras notaba, impotente, como la inconsciencia tiraba de ella con ganas, arrastrándola a la negrura.


	28. Chapter 28

- ¡Bien! – exclamé cuando por fin conseguí abatir a mi tirador.

Había oído mucho revuelo en el piso de abajo y mi preocupación aumentaba por momentos. ¿Y si Beckett estaba en peligro? ¿Y dónde estaban Rob, su mujer y el pequeño?

Iba tan preocupado que al bajar las escaleras no me acordé de que aún había miembros de la banda sueltos. Había uno esperándome al final de los escalones, pero le dispare en la rodilla antes de que pudiera reaccionar y le dejé inconsciente al pasar junto a él. La sala de juegos estaba vacía, así como la habitación de la asistenta.

Entré cautelosamente en la cocina, pero no había signos de lucha, solo faltaba un cuchillo del soporte de encima de la encimera. Sin darle mucha importancia a ese detalle, fui al despacho de Rob. En el pasillo me paré de golpe, luchando por no dejarme vencer por el pánico. En el suelo, caída de cualquier manera y abandonada, estaba la placa de Beckett, y junto a ella, el cuchillo desaparecido de la cocina manchado de sangre. Me agaché a coger la placa del NYPD, notando como el miedo me aplastaba los pulmones, casi impidiéndome respirar. Era como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una piedra encima de mi pecho de golpe.

Oí unos ruidos raros saliendo por las puertas entreabiertas del despacho de Rob, lo que me alertó, ya que él nunca cerraba esas puertas. Me asomé, cauteloso y lleno de rabia, como les hubieran hecho daño... Pero lo que me encontré no era para nada lo esperado. El alcalde, mi amigo, estaba retorcido en una silla, intentando soltarse de las ataduras de sus muñecas, y por las cuerdas caídas en el suelo, parecía que había logrado quitarse la de los tobillos. Me acerqué a él corriendo:

- ¡Rob! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, un poco golpeado – dijo. Por primera vez pude verle la cara y vi que tenía unos cuantos cortes.

Miré a mí alrededor y me fijé en que su mujer también estaba atada a una silla, pero parecía desmayada.

- Oh, dios mío. ¿No estará…? – no terminé la pregunta pero vi que Rob estaba negando ya con la cabeza.

- Se desmayó cuando me pegaron.

Le liberé de las cuerdas y se acercó a su mujer, llamándola suavemente, preocupado. Pero entonces pareció recordar algo y se giró hacia mí bruscamente.

- La detective, ¡corre! ¡Querían matarla!

Tragué saliva, o lo intenté, pero el nudo de mi garganta me impidió hacerlo. Respiré hondo a duras penas y salí del despacho corriendo.

- Piensa como un ladrón, Rick. ¿A dónde la llevarían? – dije, pensando en voz alta.

Decidí mirar en el garaje, ya que en el piso de arriba no podrían estar, les habría visto subir. Bajé corriendo las escaleras que conducían al garaje, recargando la glock a toda prisa. Abrí la puerta mientras encendía la luz, apuntando con el arma a todos lados, pero el garaje estaba vacío.

Entonces, a través de la ventanita que daba al jardín trasero, vi como las ruedas de un todoterreno negro sin matrícula derrapaban en la grava antes de encontrar sujeción y salir disparados. Llevaban las ventanas tintadas, por lo que no pude verles las caras, pero si me fijé en que aún quedaba otro todoterreno aparcado.

Sentí renovarse mis esperanzas, y salí corriendo al jardín, sabiendo donde podría encontrar a Beckett.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó en un lugar oscuro y que parecía que la estructura de madera que lo sostenía se iba a venir abajo en cualquier momento. Algunos rayos de luna lograban colarse a través de huecos entre las tablas de madera, algo roñosas y con musgo.

Beckett intentó moverse, pero notó una punzada de dolor en la nuca, donde le habían golpeado con una pistola. Los recuerdos le iban llegando en pequeñas dosis, un poco borrosos al principio, pero se fueron clarificando con el paso de los segundos. Miró a su alrededor, y con los detalles que fue recopilando a medida que sus ojos se iban enfocando, logró deducir que estaría en alguna especie de granero o establo abandonado. Las cuerdas que habían usado para atarla a la silla se le estaban clavando en las muñecas, haciéndola rozaduras.

Intentó protestar pero se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto un trapo en la boca, atado en la parte de atrás de la boca, de manera que solo podía gemir y gritar, pero no articular palabras. Oyó un ruido tras ella, pasos sobre el suelo, haciendo crujir algunas de las piedrecitas al ser pisadas. Pero lo peor fue el sonido que siguió a las pisadas, aquel que había oído tantas veces pero que nunca había tenido ese efecto sobre ella. Se le secó la boca, el corazón se aceleró y la respiración se volvió superficial y entrecortada. El seguro de la pistola ya no estaba puesto, así que no se iban a andar con contemplaciones.

Llegaron a su altura, uno por cada lado de la silla, solo para que uno se quedara junto a ella mientras el otro se situaba enfrente, tapándole las vistas de la salida con su cuerpo.

- Veo que ya has despertado – dijo el de enfrente, inclinándose hacia delante ligeramente.

- ¿Sabes? Eres una detective muy sexy – susurró que estaba a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla con su aliento.

Beckett tragó saliva y apartó la cara de él, intentando mantener la calma.

- El jefe nos ha ordenado matarte – hablo el de enfrente mientras miraba a su compañero con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

- Pero no lo haremos sin jugar un poquito antes – terminó el de al lado, cambiando de lugar para colocarse junto al otro.

Beckett trató de que no se le notara que estaba a punto de colapsarse. Le habían dicho de todo pero nunca lo había sufrido de aquella manera, atada e indefensa.

- Tranquila, hermosa, no te haremos nada – uno de ellos intentó cogerla de la barbilla pero la detective apartó la cara bruscamente, huyendo de su mano.

- Va a ser peleona – le dijo uno a otro, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió con lascivia.

- Me gustan las salvajes.

Se llevó las manos al cinturón, desabrochándolo lentamente, deleitándose de la reacción de Beckett. Mientras uno se desnudaba, el otro le acarició a la detective la cara con el cañón de la pistola, yendo desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Kate intentó que no la tocara pero las ataduras no daban para más. La piel de una de sus muñecas se estaba despellejando dolorosamente y le estaba sangrando.

El que se estaba desnudando, dejó caer los pantalones por las rodillas, dejando ver un bulto notable en su bóxer. La detective tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar, y junto con las arcadas, se tragó las lágrimas, sabiendo que si la veían llorar solo aumentaría su excitación. Uno de ellos se echó para atrás, dejándoles _"intimidad"_, y el que se encontraba medio desnudo frente a Beckett, le deshizo el nudo de la mordaza. La detective apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, girando la cabeza hasta que le dolió el cuello. Pero el hombre ya estaba con el calentón y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, agarró a Beckett de la cara bruscamente y la besó, haciéndola daño. Kate se revolvió, girándose lo máximo que le permitían las duras cuerdas que mordían la carne despellejada y dolorida de sus muñecas y tobillos, intentando apartarse de aquellos labios duros y exigentes que la forzaban. Él la agarró bruscamente de la cara, impidiendo que se moviera, así que Beckett tuvo que pensar en un plan B.

La detective solo quería librarse de él, así que mordió uno de sus labios lo más fuerte que pudo, notando el sabor a sangre colarse en su boca. Le escupió a la cara, ganándose una fuerte bofetada por parte del hombre que le reventó el labio por dentro a Beckett. Ésta se revolvió en la silla pero el compañero que se había retirado apareció por su espalda para sujetarla y que se estuviera quieta.

El hombre medio desnudo se hartó de esperar, su deseo haciéndose cada vez más notable bajo la tela de sus calzoncillos, y se los iba a quitar cuando la puerta del granero se abrió de golpe.

- Ve a mirar – ordenó, parando de bajarse el bóxer.

El que sujetaba a Beckett se asomó, desconfiado y entonces apareció Castle de repente, chocando con él. Cayeron al suelo, cual largos eran, hechos uno nudo de brazos y piernas, forcejeando por el control del arma. De repente el sonido de un disparo resonó por todo el granero, haciendo que la detective gritara cuando vio al escritor quedarse totalmente quieto, la sangre manando lentamente. Pero Castle se sacudió al tipo de encima, había logrado dispararle con la pistola que hacía unos segundos estaba recorriendo la cara de Beckett. Viendo que su compañero estaba muerto y que él se encontraba desarmado, el casi violador intentó subirse los pantalones y escapar, pero se tropezó con ellos y cayó de morros al suelo, donde Castle saltó encima de él, sujetándole contra el suelo por el peso de su cuerpo y le golpeó hasta que los nudillos se le despellejaron y comenzaron a sangrarle.

Cuando Castle vio que el hombre bajo su cuerpo estaba ido, sino muerto, se acercó rápidamente a Beckett por la espalda, quitándole las ataduras de las muñecas y tobillos. La detective, temblando, se acarició la magullada piel de sus extremidades. El escritor rodeó la silla, cauteloso, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar Beckett tras vivir eso. Ella le miró a los ojos, y reposó sus manos en su regazo en un intento de dejar de temblar, pero no funcionó.

- Kate… - susurró Castle, agachándose frente a ella.

Los ojos de la detective se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder contenerse más. El escritor acercó una mano a su pierna, en un intento de consolarla cuando la vio cerrar los ojos fuertemente, sin querer llorar frente a él, pero Beckett se levantó bruscamente de la silla, alejándose de Castle y de sus casi violadores, dándole la espalda a todo como si así fuese a desaparecer. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y el escritor no podía hacer nada más que mirarla, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionaría ella. Finalmente, decidió arriesgarse.

Mientras Beckett se ahogaba en un mar de sentimientos, que iban desde el alivio al horror por haber tenido que vivir ese momento, parecía que estaba cayendo en un pozo negro y sin fondo. Otra vez… Ella luchaba por agarrarse a cualquier cosa que encontrara a mano, pero todo se rompía bajo su peso. Hasta que notó unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la espalda, un familiar pecho junto a ella, unos acelerados latidos de corazón acompasados con los suyos. La detective se giró e hundió la cara en el hombro de Castle, llorando sin importarle que la oyeran o la vieran, simplemente dejando que cada lágrima se llevara todo el miedo y la desesperación que había sentido. Beckett agarró la camiseta negra del escritor con dos manos convertidas en puños, mientras que éste notaba como los sollozos ahogados de la detective estremecían su cuerpo entero y como las lágrimas empapaban su cuello y su camiseta.

El escritor se echó hacia atrás ligeramente y la miró a la cara, viendo como esos ojos verde avellana se encontraban llenos de sentimientos y lágrimas. Castle acarició su mejilla y entonces se fijó en el labio hinchado de la detective, como prueba del golpe que había recibido. Sus cejas se juntaron, frunciendo el ceño mientras los labios del escritor se convertían en una fina y apretada línea, y sus ojos, de un azul siempre límpido y transparente se oscurecían por el dolor y la rabia.


	29. Chapter 29

**Como sé que vais a querer matarme después de este capítulo - honestamente, yo haría lo mismo - voy a agradecer de ante mano vuestros comentarios que me animan a escribir más y más solo para recibir vuestras reviews y reírme un poco. Muchas gracias a mis Raquellions, fans y sisters, que me apoyan siempre y ayudan con los bloqueos literarios. ¡Os quiero mucho guapas!**  
**Bueno, no me lío más. Millones de gracias. Gracias por leer y comentar, en serio, animáis muchísimo. ¡Un besazo enorme!**

* * *

- Siento no haber llegado antes… - susurré, apesadumbrado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ocultando el rostro un momento antes de volver a alzarlo.

- No tendrías que haber pasado por eso.

- Ya ha pasado – articuló la detective, con la voz quebrada. – Ya ha pasado… - murmuró otra vez, como un mantra para mantenerse estable.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, tan cerca como estábamos el uno del otro. Alcé una mano, despacio, y mis dedos recorrieron el contorno de los labios de Beckett, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Nos acercamos un poco más, en silencio, sin necesidad de palabras huecas que llenaran el escaso espacio entre ambos. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaron, y la última lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la detective, yendo a morir en la comisura de sus labios. Me incliné hacia delante, tranquilamente, sin perder de vista los ojos de Beckett. El espacio se redujo aún más entre nosotros, yo estaba a punto de probar esos labios, y entonces…

La detective reculó, las palmas de sus manos estiradas en mi pecho, empujándome hacia atrás. Se la veía sobrepasada por la situación.

- Lo siento, no… - intentó disculparse, de espaldas a mí.

- Ey, no pasa nada – dije, comprensivo. – Solo… Salgamos de aquí.

Le rocé un brazo con mi mano para indicarle que se diera la vuelta. Ella miró hacia el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza, resistiéndose a mirarme. Me coloqué frente a ella y le alcé la cara suavemente, empujándole la barbilla.

- Está bien, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, negándose a llorar otra vez.

Caminamos el uno al lado del otro, nuestros brazos rozándose a veces, y nuestro casi momento romántico del granero sin poder sacarlo de mi mente. La miré de reojo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, única prueba de que se había derrumbado minutos atrás. Su labio se estaba hinchando cada vez más, sin embargo eso no le restaba atractivo al rostro de la detective, al revés, la hacía más sexy.

Sacudí la cabeza, en esos momentos lo último que necesitaba es que yo pensara con la cabeza de abajo y no con la que tenía que usar. Después de lo que casi le habían hecho, necesitaría algún tiempo para superarlo, y si eso significaba pasar noches en el sillón con dolor de espalda y de todo, pues lo haría. Jamás se me borraría de la cabeza su mirada cuando se permitió derrumbarse conmigo delante. Tenía un vórtice de sentimientos acumulados que hacían que el marrón superase al verde en sus ojos. El horror, la desesperación, el alivio, el agradecimiento y el miedo se mezclaban en una mirada que resultaba chocante y que te conmovía hasta la última fibra de tu ser.

Beckett me había dejado claro que era una mujer luchadora, que sabía valerse por sí misma y que no necesitaba depender de nadie para funcionar. Sin embargo, hasta los seres más solitarios necesitaban el contacto humano en sus peores momentos, y al dejarse abrazar y llorar contra mi hombro, me dejaba ver que confiaba lo suficiente en mí como para dejarse ver en ese momento que ella consideraba de debilidad. No era una máquina, solo humana.

En una de las miradas que le dirigí, vi que ella me estaba mirando. Sonreí de lado, un poco inseguro, y Beckett agachó la cabeza, pensativa. Dejó de caminar de golpe, haciéndome frenar en seco.

- No te he dado las gracias por… lo de antes. – dijo, mirándome intensamente.

Consideré todas las respuestas que podía darle, pero mi mente era un lío constante, no estaba seguro de si lo decía por haberla salvado o por haberle ofrecido mi hombro para llorar.

- No hay porque darlas – respondí finalmente. – Es lo que hacen los compañeros, ¿no? – me encogí de hombros.

- Sí… Supongo que sí.

Reanudamos el camino en silencio, llegando a la mansión por un lateral, el que estaba más escondido por la casa. Unas luces rojas y azules iluminaron de repente el camino, solo para volver a desaparecer. Mi instinto saltó y tensé mi cuerpo, esperando un ataque.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, dubitativa al principio, decidida luego. Miré a la detective, que tenía el cansancio marcado en el rostro.

- Es solo la policía.

Yo sonreí con cierta ironía. Solo la policía, mis mejores amigos… Sin embargo, el contacto de la mano de Beckett en mi hombro logró relajarme un poco, eliminar de mi cuerpo ese estado de alerta y las ganas de huir. Las costumbres de ladrón habían calado más hondo de lo que yo había pensado, creí tenerlas controladas…

Llegamos al frente de la mansión, donde se encontraban varios Suzuki blancos con distintivos azules y amarillos en los laterales, aparcados en la entrada, la grava revuelta tras ellos con las marcas de las ruedas mezclándose, superponiéndose a la de los todoterrenos negros de los atacantes. Varios policías vestidos con las camisas azul clarito y los pantalones negros con una raya roja, el uniforme reglamentario, estaban tomándole declaración a la mujer del alcalde, que apretaba con fuerza a Jace contra su pecho. Busqué a Rob con la mirada, y le encontré sentado en la parte trasera de una ambulancia mientras un paramédico se ocupada de sus heridas. Miré de reojo a la detective y está capto mis intenciones antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- No. Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunté, preocupado – Quizá deberían ponerte hielo en ese labio, no quiero que mañana parezcas una Bratz.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron en un amago de sonrisa, pero se quedó en eso, en una simple sombra. Todavía seguía traumatizada, y no la culpaba por ello. Llego a estar yo en su lugar y el Dr. Burke me habría tenido en su consulta para toda la eternidad. Me apoyé contra uno de los coches, mientras veía llegar la camioneta azul de la unidad científica en busca de pruebas, los forenses salían cargados de la parte trasera con maletines y máquinas. Al cabo de un rato, sacaron una camilla con un cuerpo tapado metido en las bolsas negras de transporte de cadáveres. Consideré ese momento el indicado para acercarme a un policía y decirles que en el viejo granero encontrarían a dos fiambres más.

- ¿Así que…? ¿Usted disparó a un hombre en el granero y al otro le mato a base de golpes? – me preguntó por décima vez el policía.

- Estaban a punto de violar a mi compañera. – respondí, con voz cansina, llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Su compañera? ¿Es usted policía?

- No, soy escritor pero estamos trabajando juntos en un caso.

- Ya veo… ¿Y el arma que utilizó para matar al tirador en la escalera?

- Se la di yo, era la mía de repuesto – dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré, aliviado. Beckett llevaba un paño con hielo en la zona del golpe, una manta sobre sus hombros y lucía muy cansada, pero bien. Volví a mirar al policía, pero esta vez con la satisfacción y la superioridad bien notable en mi cara. Él agachó la cabeza y tomó notas, tal y como llevaba haciendo todo el rato desde que me acerqué para informar de lo que había pasado.

- Mire, recibimos una llamada del niño pequeño a las 4 de la mañana más o menos, llegamos en mi moto, la cual espero que siga aparcada unos metros más allá. Entramos, ella me dio su arma para no entrar desarmado en la casa, nos separamos, cogieron a mi compañera aquí presente y se la llevaron al granero. Yo liberé al alcalde, quien os llamó inmediatamente, y fui a rescatarla.

El policía me miró, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

- Está bien, queda claro que todo fue en defensa propia.

Hice un gesto de victoria, con bastante ímpetu, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Beckett se tragaba una sonrisa. Eso me animó mucho y reafirmó mi opinión sobre la detective.

- ¡Tío Rick! – gritó una voz infantil justo antes de que Jace se lanzara a mis brazos.

Esta vez no me pilló desprevenido y le cogí a tiempo para que no me machacara las costillas.

- Hola, pequeñajo. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Me escondí en la cabaña del árbol – dijo él, señalando el enorme pino que crecía junto a su casa y donde le habían construido una pequeña guarida.

- Muy bien, colega. Empiezas a pensar como un auténtico poli.

Jace dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, y alzó el mentón, orgulloso. Ese gesto me trajo muchos recuerdos sobre una pelirroja, pero los aparté de mi mente rápidamente. No era el momento. Me di cuenta, entonces, de que habíamos dado un poco de lado a la detective. Me giré hacia ella, con el niño en los brazos todavía.

- Somos un poco maleducados, Jace – bromeé. – No te hemos presentado.

Le dejé en el suelo y él miró a la detective con la adoración marcada en sus grandes y marrones ojos.

- Hola, yo soy Kate. – se presentó ella, extendiendo su mano para darle un suave apretón al niño.

- Es detective – añadí en voz baja.

- Reaccionaste muy bien a las órdenes de tu padre antes, serás un policía genial – le alabó Beckett, guiñando un ojo.

Jace se sonrojó hasta las puntas de las orejas, y corrió a contárselo a su padre, todo emocionado. La detective le siguió con la mirada, un brillo especial bien notable en sus ojos. Le di un suave empujón con el hombro y sonreí.

- No te enamores de él, creo que está considerado como pederastia.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose.

- Señor Castle. – me llamó el policía.

Hice una mueca de desagrado que solo pudo ver Beckett y caminé hacia donde estaba el agente parado, al lado de una camilla en la que reposaba un cadáver. Vi que Rob se unía a la reunión y el crujido de la grava tras de mí me indicó que la detective también quería saber que pasaba. El forense a cargo de la camilla bajó la cremallera de la bolsa negra ante la indicación del policía.

- ¿Es este el tirador de la escalera al que mató? – inquirió.

Me incliné hacia delante para verle bien la cara al cadáver, y entonces sentí que toda la sangre huía de mi cuerpo. Me tambaleé hacia atrás, huyendo de la camilla, pálido, mareado y viendo todo borroso. Oí voces distorsionadas que me llamaban, pero no era capaz de contestar. Mi mano fue, involuntariamente, a mi hombro. A _ese_ hombro.

- ¿Rick? ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Beckett, sujetándome.

Respiré hondo como pude, notando otra vez la losa gigante aprisionando mis pulmones bajo su peso. Sacudí la cabeza y aclaré la vista.

- No es él.

- Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió Rob, apareciendo a mi lado, su mano reposando en mi espalda.

- Ese hombre – dije entrecortadamente, señalándolo con un dedo – Ese mató a Alexis.


	30. Chapter 30

**Honestamente, me sorprende que haya gente que se haya quedado tan en shock cuando confirmé la muerte de Alexis en el capítulo anterior. Pensé que había quedado claro, en mi mente lo estaba. Pero bueno, mi mente es un lío así que... En fin, ¡espero reviews!**

* * *

Alexis. Otra vez ese nombre. Otra vez las dudas la asaltan, y la curiosidad morbosa.

Beckett notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y se arrebujó más en la áspera manta que le había dado el paramédico. Apartó el hielo de su labio, necesitaba pensar y aquel frío constante la desconcentraba. Miró a Castle, que seguía a su lado, pálido como la nieve y con cara de haber visto al peor fantasma de todos: el de alguien que te ha arrebatado una persona importante de tu vida. La detective conocía bien esos fantasmas. Eran los que más dolían, y los que más te aterrorizaban.

En ese momento, Beckett fue totalmente consciente de que su mano seguía alrededor del brazo del escritor, como si le anclara al suelo para que no se alejara volando. A él no parecía importarle, pero la detective no sabría decir si Castle sabía que ella le estaba agarrando del brazo o no sentía nada. En esos momentos de shock todo lo que te rodea parece desaparecer en la negrura y lo único que podías ver era el origen de tu shock, en ese caso una cara pálida y fría enmarcada por el negro de la bolsa de transportes de cadáveres. El alcalde se llevó a parte al oficial de policía, y el forense se apresuró a cerrar la cremallera, de manera que el negro engulló al cadáver, que se alejó en la camilla camino a la morgue.

Beckett aprovechó que todos estaban ocupados con sus cosas para ponerse frente a Castle y traerle a la realidad. Era su manera de devolverle el favor por haberla rescatado, apoyado y comprendido.

- Castle… - llamó, con la voz rota.

Sus ojos azules parecían perdidos cuando la miró, con aquella mirada triste que la detective había visto tantas veces en los consumidores de heroína o marihuana. Contuvo las ganas de darle una pequeña bofetada para espabilarle, y en su lugar le apretó el brazo. El escritor bajó la mirada lentamente y enfocó la vista en la mano de Beckett.

- ¿Dónde le encontraron? – preguntó Castle.

- En una habitación.

Él asintió como si confirmara sus sospechas.

- ¿Y al que maté?

- Ya se lo llevaron. – contestó Beckett, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la furgoneta azul marino de los forenses. – Castle… - comenzó a decir ella.

Pero el escritor no parecía querer oír nada más. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó su cuerpo contra el de la detective.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por? – preguntó Beckett, confusa, todavía con los recuerdos del granero bien presentes en la mente. No era que la cercanía de Castle la molestara, simplemente era que no estaba lista. Por el momento.

El escritor debió de notarlo porque puso un poco de distancia entre ambos.

- Por sujetarme. – señaló su brazo y esbozó una sonrisa algo falsa. – Tenía la sensación de ser una cometa volando en medio de una tormenta.

- Ya… Conozco esa sensación… - susurró Beckett, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Tirando – ahora fue ella la que sonrió forzadamente.

Pero Castle no la juzgó. Él nunca lo haría. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a establecer un metro de distancia entre ambos. A la detective se le escapó un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y tristeza. Mientras ella se debatía en una lucha interna, el alcalde se acercó hasta ellos con paso cansado.

- Iros a casa, chicos. Hablé con la policía y os van a dejar descansar.

- Gracias, Rob. – Castle le dio un suave apretón en el hombro. El alcalde asintió.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Ahora mismo… Creo que somos dos humanos llenos de traumas – dijo Beckett, haciendo uso del humor que tantas veces la había salvado – Pero lo estaremos.

El escritor se mostró de acuerdo y Rob sonrió ligeramente. Tras unos cuantos agradecimientos más y la promesa por parte de Castle y Beckett de que se presentarían en la comisaria al día siguiente para prestar declaración, fueron libres para irse.

Caminaron el uno junto al otro en harmónico silencio. Solo se oían las olas al romper en la orilla, los grillos que les cantaban y el crujir de la gravilla bajo sus deportivas. Todo era bastante relajante. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de tonos anaranjados por el amanecer, sin embargo ambos se sentían sumidos en la negrura. Beckett se colocó el casco, abrochándolo con cuidado de no pillarse.

- ¿Conduces tú? – preguntó Castle, dejando que las llaves se balancearan en su dedo índice.

- Erm… No. No estoy en condiciones – mintió la detective. Estaba perfectamente, hablando en términos de conducción, pero no le apetecía explicar porque no sabía montar en moto.

- Está bien – contestó el escritor, suspirando.

Arrancó el motor, y una vez se hubo asegurado que ella iba bien sentada, aceleró suavemente. Beckett se sintió insegura agarrada a la parte de atrás de la moto, así que se dijo _"¡qué demonios!"_ y abrazó a Castle por la cintura, recostándose contra su ancha espalda. Ocultó la cara contra la camisa negra del escritor, y se dejó llevar, sin pensar ni nada. Casi parecía que se había quedado dormida…

- ¿Beckett?

La detective despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al apartamento. Sintiendo la sangre arder en sus mejillas, carraspeó y soltó a Castle. Se bajó de la moto, trastabillando, liándose con sus propios pies.

- Parece que has bebido – bromeó el escritor. El paseo en moto le había ayudado a despejarse, se le notaba.

- Ssshh. Es un secreto.

- Oh, tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo él, siguiéndole el rollo.

Beckett se le quedó mirando mientras dejaba la moto en el garaje, pensativa. El nombre de Alexis aun le daba vueltas por la cabeza, haciéndola pensar en quien podría ser y que le podría haber pasado. Ahora que sabía que la habían matado, nuevas preguntas se sumaban al quebradero de cabeza. ¿Quién la había matado? ¿Por qué? Obviando al hecho de que ya habían cogido al hombre que apretó el gatillo, quedaba saber quién era el que había dado la orden. Para la detective estaba claro: había sido el mismo que ordenó matarla a ella. Aunque siempre podría estar equivocada. Esos matones cambiaban de grupito como la gente normal de bragas.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Castle, devolviéndola a la realidad.

La detective parpadeó varias veces y vio que la estaba esperando para entrar, la puerta del apartamento abierta y el interior oscuro. Contuvo un escalofrió, recordando el granero, y apretó ambas manos en puños para no desenfundar la pistola. Beckett puso en pie dentro, y estaba a punto de flaquear y rendirse, cuando notó una gentil mano apoyada suavemente en la curva de su espalda. Animándola. Apoyándola.

Tanto Beckett como Castle recorrieron varias veces el apartamento entero, asegurándose de que no había nadie escondido. Ni el váter quedó sin registrar. La detective pensó que estaba mostrando síntomas de Estrés Postraumático, ya que sentía que las paredes tenían ojos, pero había convivido toda su vida con el estrés y no iba a dejarse derrumbar ahora.

Entró en su habitación lentamente, con el cuerpo en tensión, preparada para desenfundar en caso de que alguien la atacara. La sensación de impotencia y miedo que la había poseído cuando casi la violan, seguían bien presentes en su cuerpo, y no podía evitar rehuir el contacto humano. Cuando el paramédico había querido examinar su labio, ella se había encogido instintivamente, como si la fuera a pegar. Cuando Castle casi la besó, a pesar de que una parte de ella lo anhelaba desesperadamente, otra parte bien grande seguía traumada. ¡Casi la violan! Eso no iba a ser fácil de superar. Siempre había rechazado la ayuda de los psicólogos, no le gustaban, ni los veía como médicos; pero la detective debía de empezar a aceptarlos. Quizá necesitaba su ayuda…

- ¿Beckett?

La detective giró sobre sus talones, sobresaltada. Se llevó la mano a la cadera en un gesto reflejo grabado a fuego en su mente. Pero solo era Castle. Se obligó a relajarse y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Me asustaste…

- Perdona. Parecías tan pensativa que… Me costó desconcentrarte.

- Hum… Me pasa a menudo, mi padre solía decirme _"Cuerpo presente…"_

- _"Mente ausente"_ – continuó Castle, cortando a la detective, que le miró, entre confundida y asombrada – También me lo decían a mí.

- Vaya… - murmuró Beckett. Que asombrosa coincidencia…

El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos, en los que cada uno estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos de la infancia-adolescencia.

- ¿Querías algo? - preguntó Beckett, dándose cuenta de que Castle la habría llamado por alguna razón, no para simplemente ayudarle a recordar su infancia.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Después de hoy… Bueno, venía a decirte que dormiré en el sofá.

- Castle… - empezó a decir ella, pero el escritor la mandó callar alzando un dedo.

- No, no hay ningún problema. En serio.

- Pero…

- Pero no quiero forzar las cosas. Hoy ya has pasado por mucho como para tenerme roncándote en la oreja.

_"Pero me encanta que me ronques en la oreja"_ pensó Beckett. Mitad de su mente se negaba a dormir sola, mientras la otra mitad suspiraba de alivio. _"Genial, ahora soy bipolar"_ se dijo a sí misma. Sonrió al escritor, y agachó la cabeza, dejando que el pelo le ocultara el rostro por unos segundos antes de alzarlo de nuevo.

- Gracias. Y… Siento que tengas que usar ese horror de sillón.

- Hay cosas peores – contestó Castle, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le vio dudar un momento, parado en el marco de la puerta, pero finalmente suspiró y murmuró un quedo _"Buenas noches"_. Sin embargo, apenas habían pasado dos minutos y su cabeza volvió a asomar por el hueco de la puerta.

- Algún día te contaré lo que pasó.

La detective se quedó helada, sin esperarse aquello.

- Cuando estés listo, yo lo estaré.

Él asintió, tragando saliva. Hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció por el pasillo. Beckett se quitó las deportivas con los pies, y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, sin desvestirse siquiera. No tenía ganas de hacer nada…

Dejó la pistola desenfundada en la mesilla, parcialmente ocultada por la lámpara. Apagó la luz, soltó un suspiro, y se hizo una bola en la, ahora enorme, cama.


	31. Chapter 31

Me senté en el sillón, dejando escapar un quejido de cansancio. Mis músculos agradecieron dejar de estar tan tensos, poder relajarse. Pero siempre sería una relajación parcial, desde aquella noche nunca pude volver a quedarme tranquilo al 100%. Esa fue una de los motivos de las discusiones constantes con mi madre y la razón de su partida. Aunque ella alegó que estar encerrada en una casa en la que la tristeza y el desamparo campaban a sus anchas por cada esquina le dañaban el aura y la hacían sentirse deprimida y sin alegría. Dijo que necesitaba salir y vivir. Que le quedaban pocos años, como para pasárselos pegada a la botella de whisky lamentando la pérdida de su nieta. Ella dijo que iba a vivir por Alexis. Iba a recorrer todas aquellas ciudades que a la pequeña le habría encantado visitar…

Pero claro, era su nieta. No su hija. Aquel había sido otro motivo de su partida. Yo recordaba habérselo echado en cara muchas veces cuando era pequeño, reprocharle que le importara más su carrera en Broadway que su propio hijo. Carne de su carne. Sangre de su sangre. Pero cuando murió Alexis y mi madre siempre me venía con el cuento de que debía dejar marchar su recuerdo y seguir adelante, terminábamos discutiendo, porque yo le dejaba bien claro que para ella era fácil olvidarla porque era su nieta. La mayor parte de las veces, sino todas, terminaban con un portazo mío, los sollozos apagados de mi madre, y otra botella de alcohol más en la basura.

Los meses posteriores a la muerte de mi hija pequeña habían sido horribles. Básicamente me los había pasado tirado en cualquier lugar, vaciando mis reservas de alcohol, pensando en el suicidio, escribiendo porquerías que terminaban con la muerte de todos, rehuyendo de la gente, sin afeitar ni duchar. Hecho una piltrafa, una mierda… Sin embargo, y de esto era consciente ahora, después de tanto tiempo; mi madre, la gran Martha Rodgers, diva de Broadway, se había mantenido a mi lado y había tirado las cuerdas de las que yo luego tiraría para salir de aquel pozo sin fondo. Pero yo no había sido capaz de verlo en aquel momento, y ahora nuestra relación era demasiado fría y distante. Podría decirse que carecíamos de relación alguna. Hasta me llevaba mejor con el portero del cementerio que con mi madre.

Pensé, amargamente, que si alguien me pidiera que escribiera en un diario la cosa de la que más me arrepentía, como pedía un profesor a sus alumnos en la serie de The Fosters; probablemente pondría en letras grandes y claras **"Mi madre"**. No arrepentirme por tener una, al revés. Por haberla perdido y haber sido tan estúpido y orgulloso como para no intentar reconciliarme con ella. ¿Realmente había merecido la pena? ¿Haber estado tan sumido en la pérdida de alguien, en el pasado, como para no ver el presente y no ser consciente de lo que te estás perdiendo? En una lista de pros y contras, creo que mi elección salía perdiendo. Eran demasiadas personas a las que había herido y dejado atrás. Quizá algunas se lo merecieran, pero las otras no…

Pero, ¿de qué servía el arrepentimiento ahora? Para nada. Para ahogarte en él. Para sentir que la culpabilidad y los remordimientos te corroen por dentro, tal y como la rabia lo había hecho en el pasado. ¿Me estaba poniendo demasiado metafórico y filosófico? Podía ser… Sacudí la cabeza para salir de Pensamiento-landia, y me levanté del sillón, ignorando las quejas de mis cansados músculos.

Bajé las persianas, sumiendo la casa en una oscuridad absoluta bastante aceptable si se tenía en cuenta que ya había amanecido y que el sol quería entrar a raudales por las ventanas para ir despertando a la gente. Total, ese era su trabajo. Iluminar el mundo. Pero ahí estaba yo, bajando las persianas, buscando la oscuridad. Quizá era un vampiro y todavía no me había enterado. _"O quizá eres gilipollas"_ pensé. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿A qué venían todos aquellos pensamientos? Encendí una lamparita, dejando que su luz amarillenta iluminara escasamente la gran habitación. Noté que las metáforas comenzaban a florecer en mi mente, comparando la luz de la lámpara con todo lo que se me ocurría, y decidí que ya era hora de darle a mi cabeza un descanso. Llevaba demasiado acumulado… Miré el vaso que aún tenía en la mano, el líquido ambarino despedía destellos al entrar en contacto con la luz. Bebí el culito que me quedaba, manteniéndolo por un segundo en mi boca, degustando su sabor dulce antes de tragarlo y notar el calor recorriéndome la tráquea al mismo ritmo que el whisky bajaba. Quizá haber elegido ese tipo de alcohol, justo cuando salía una nueva pista sobre el caso de Alexis, era cosa del destino. Eso era lo que yo había estado bebiendo la noche que entraron a robar, lo mismo con lo que había ahogado las penas y matado lentamente a mi hígado tras la muerte de mi hija, y ahora que encontraba a ese hijo de puta que había tenido el valor de disparar a una niña indefensa de 4 años, volvía a recaer en esa dulce droga.

Dejé el vaso en la mesa del salón, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Beckett había pasado por mucho hoy… Ambos nos habíamos llevado un golpe duro en los cimientos que nos sostenían como personas. Nos habían hecho tambalear, dudar de nosotros mismos, de nuestras fuerzas. Inclinarnos ante ellos, temblar de miedo, y rezar para ser capaces de resistir. Y cuando las grietas habían comenzado a apoderarse de nosotros, cuando nos habíamos empezado a derrumbar y caer, había aparecido el otro y nos había sujetado. Mutuamente, nos habíamos curado las heridas, puesto cemento por encima, y nos habíamos hecho más fuertes. Siempre se dice que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Bien, pues, han omitido una parte importante, que es que lo que no te mata, te debilita, hasta que llega otro y te ayuda a ser fuerte.

Ya era suficiente, estaba delirando. Dentro de nada me convertiría en un existencialista que se tiraría media hora incluso para decidir que quería de comer. Podía imaginarlo ya: _"¿Carne o pescado? ¿Vino o agua? ¿Tiene algún sentido elegir? Si luego morimos y no somos nada…"_. Me entró la risa y enterré la cara en un cojín para no hacer ruido. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿A caso esta era mi forma de sacar toda la tensión acumulada? Menos mal que me estaba guardando esto para mí mismo…

- A dormir, Castle – me ordené, en voz alta.

Me retorcí en el sillón hasta que encontré una postura cómoda.

- Lo que hago por ti, Kate – susurré.

Finalmente, el sueño me fue venciendo poco a poco.

"_Un ruido resonó por toda la casa. Una pistola._

_Me retorcí en el suelo, ignorando el dolor de mi hombro, o la sensación de la sangre empapando mi camisa, que comenzaba a pegarse a mi piel y a formar una costra asquerosa. El olor a óxido era lo único que podía notar en esos momentos, y luchaba por enfocar la vista, haciendo caso omiso a las horriblemente dolorosas punzadas que me daban en la nuca._

_- ¿¡Qué le habéis hecho, animales?! – grité, tosiendo sangre._

_Mis costillas seguían doloridas por la patada, y los constantes golpes que recibía no ayudaban. Gemí, luchando por encontrar aire, por ir junto a Alexis, rezando para que estuviera bien y ese disparo fuera solo una advertencia._

_- Abre la puerta – ordenó un enmascarado al otro. _

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya. El señor Castle, supongo – dijo un hombre de mediana edad, entrando por la puerta, manteniéndose astutamente fuera de mi campo de visión._

_- ¿Y Alexis? ¿Está bien? – dije, como contestación._

_El hombre miró a uno de sus esbirros, quien sacudió la cabeza y señaló el despacho. El recién llegado pareció enfurecerse, por el tono de voz que usaba, ya que no era capaz de entender su idioma. Parecía ruso. O Alemán… _

_Apreté la mandíbula, con fuerza, luchando contra el dolor._

_- Se ha metido usted con la gente equivocada, Señor Castle – continuó el jefe del grupo. – Y lo ha pagado con creces._

_- ¡NO! – grité, desesperando. - ¡Solo tiene cuatro años!_

_- Ah, bueno, usted nos robó… ¿Cuánto? ¿4.000 dólares?_

_- No haber apostado si no tenías el dinero – protesté. El hombre se río._

_- Lo tenía, pero no pensaba perderlo. Sin embargo, me doy por satisfecho. Vámonos, chicos. – ordenó._

_Los matones fueron saliendo uno por uno, y quedando el cabecilla de último._

_- Lamento su pérdida, Señor Castle… - dijo, con la sonrisa traspasándose a su voz al oír mi grito._

_Intenté moverme para verle, pero no era capaz. El hombro me lo impedía, las costillas también. _

_- Alexis… - lloré, la cabeza contra el suelo, mis lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre. – Alexis… Lo siento, cariño…_

_Me arrastré por el suelo, ignorando el dolor a pesar de que me estaba matando. No paré hasta que no llegué al despacho, encontrando primero aquella mata de pelo pelirrojo, tan brillante siempre… _

_- Alexis… - llamé, luchando con los sollozos. _

_Su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, y manaba sangre lentamente de una herida en el pecho. Llegué junto a ella y le acaricié la fría mejilla. No me importó estar tumbado sobre su sangre, solo quería estar junto a ella. Agarré fuertemente su mano, sin notar respuesta alguna, y me dejé caer contra el suelo, al lado de su inmóvil cuerpo._

_- Te quiero – susurré una última vez, antes de abandonarme a la inconsciencia."_

Desperté de golpe, con el corazón latiéndome a mil y la garganta seca como un desierto.

- Solo ha sido un sueño – dije, con los brazos apoyados en la rodilla y la cabeza entre las manos. – Solo un sueño – repetí.

Había sido tan real, era como si pudiera volver a sentir el dolor recorriéndome el cuerpo, acalambrando los músculos, mientras la camiseta empapada de sangre se pegaba a mi piel. La inconsciencia a la que me rendí cuando descubrí que Alexis estaba muerta, me esperaba con su bruma indolora. Cuando dejé de luchar, se acercó a mí rápidamente y me envolvió en un abrazo del que no fui capaz de librarme hasta tiempo atrás. Esa falta de sensaciones, era como estar muerto pero a la vez horriblemente vivo. Lo ves todo demasiado nítido, los sonidos demasiado claros, los colores demasiado fuertes, al igual que los sabores y olores. Todo está multiplicado en intensidad, y, sin embargo, eres incapaz de sentirlo.

Cogí el vaso que había dejado en la mesa y fui al fregadero para echarme agua. Lo aclaré varias veces, intentando eliminar cualquier rastro que quedara de whisky, y lo llene de agua una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Necesitaba beber, borrar los recuerdos. Lo llené por última vez, como reserva, y decidí irme a dormir.

Estaba caminando de vuelta al salón, arrastrando los pies, ese conocido_ frufrú_ como acompañante, cuando oí un grito.

- ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó Beckett.

El vaso cayó al suelo, y cuando se rompió contra éste, esparciendo agua y cristales en todas direcciones, yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.


	32. Chapter 32

El vaso golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciéndose añicos inmediatamente después del choque, lanzando trozos de cristal y agua en todas direcciones.

Pero a mí me daba igual. Tenía puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando Beckett se calló de golpe, sus gritos de súplica cesaron, los sollozos se cortaron abruptamente. Me asusté. ¿La habían callado o era una simple pesadilla? Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, tropezándome en una y teniendo que parar el golpe con las manos.

Los músculos de mis brazos protestaron cuando tuve que apoyar todo mi peso en ellos para evitar comerme el escalón. Me levanté rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de mi espinilla, y seguí con mi carrera. Corrí por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía, derrapando antes de llegar a la puerta de Beckett, dejando que el impulso me hiciera deslizar por el suelo de madera.

Tratando de regular mi respiración para que no fuera tan oíble, apoyé un oído en la puerta, esperando captar algún sonido de pelea por parte de la detective o algo que me indicara si había alguien más dentro, pero solo oí lo que parecían sollozos acallados por una almohada. ¿Y si la estaban ahogando?

Abrí la puerta precipitadamente, apoyándome en ella por si habían puesto algo para sujetarla. Pero no había nada. La dejé suelta y el pomo golpeó con fuerza la pared de detrás. Me encogí momentáneamente, sabiendo que eso dejaría una buena marca. Pero aquella preocupación pronto quedó atrás por un tema más importante: Beckett. Miré la habitación, ningún violador a la vista, aparentemente. Entonces, un movimiento en la cama captó mi atención y me giré hacia allí.

Y vi que una pistola me estaba apuntando directamente.

Por un momento, me quedé paralizado, los recuerdos de mi pesadilla demasiado recientes. ¿Iba a superar alguna vez aquel trauma? ¿O me quedaría paralizado cada vez que viera una pistola apuntarme? Como si de una señal del destino se tratara, alcé las manos lentamente, recuperando el mando de mi cuerpo.

- Beckett, tranquila, soy yo.

La detective apretó la mandíbula, sus labios en una fina línea, los brazos en tensión y los dedos que agarraban la empuñadura de la pistola estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Ella estaba de rodillas en la cama, las sábanas revueltas y tiradas de cualquier manera, una almohada caída frente a ella.

Pude suponer que se había despertado de golpe, asustada por la pesadilla, y había abrazado la almohada para llorar en ella. Poco a poco, la detective bajó el arma, la razón ganándole la batalla al miedo. La dejó de nuevo en la mesilla y relajó el cuerpo, medianamente. Me acerqué despacio, y tras pedir permiso con la mirada, me senté en el borde de la cama, lo más lejos de ella que pude.

Beckett se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en ellas, suspirando con fuerza.

- Lo siento – dijo, con la voz ahogada.

- No pasa nada, ¿a quién no le gusta que le apunten con un arma? – bromeé, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró:

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Mi cara de confusión fue tal que la detective alzó las comisuras de sus labios en la sombra de una sonrisa.

- Hacer como que nada ha pasado. Hace poco has encontrado al tipo que mató a una persona importante para ti y aquí estas, bromeando para levantarme la moral.

Me encogí de hombros. La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado…

- ¿La educación? Mi madre eludía los problemas y las preocupaciones con una gran maestría. Solía decir que hasta que el edificio no se derrumbara entero, no iba a comerse la cabeza por una grieta.

- Es una gran filosofía – murmuró Beckett, con el ceño fruncido.

Yo me senté mejor en la cama, aprovechando el gesto para acercarme un poco más a ella. Si se dio cuenta, no pareció molestarle, porque no dio señales de ello. Lo tomé como algo bueno y proseguí.

- Mi madre, a pesar de sus muchos defectos, también tenía grandes virtudes – no pude evitar que un tono de añoranza se colara en mi voz al pronunciar estas palabras.

Miré hacia la ventana con aire soñador, quizá era el momento de arreglar o, por lo menos tratar de arreglar las cosas con mi madre. Al fin y al cabo, era mi madre, y se dice que los padres no pueden odiar a sus hijos. Pase lo que pase.

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – preguntó Beckett con curiosidad.

- Vio hundirse a su hijo en el alcohol y la depresión. Aquella gran actriz de Broadway presenció cómo me eché a perder. Soportó más de lo que yo jamás le habría pedido, pero al final, como cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, se marchó.

- ¿Y?

- Desde entonces solo me llama, bueno, me manda mensajes – rectifiqué, aunque sin ningún reproche – cuando tiene problemas de dinero.

- Algo es algo – dijo Beckett, rehuyendo mi mirada.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado. Yo sabía que ella tenía madre, la había visto a la salida de los juicios un par de veces. ¿Quizá una mala relación con el padre? A pesar de que la curiosidad me comía por dentro, me mordí la lengua y busqué cambiar de tema. Se veía a leguas que ella no estaba dispuesta a revelar aquello.

- ¿Pesadillas? – pregunté.

La detective asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada a la almohada.

- Revivir aquello una y otra vez. Es… horrible – dijo, con la voz quebrada.

Me acerqué más a ella, apoyando una mano suavemente en la suya.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Dicen que tengo grandes capacidades de psicólogo. Por eso gusto a las mujeres, sé escuchar.

Beckett sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro. _"Algo es algo"_ pensé. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, escuchando las olas romper contra la orilla.

- Pensé que lo iban a lograr. – murmuró la detective, rompiendo el silencio.

Mi corazón se rompió al oírlo, y tragué saliva. Nunca podría llegar a comprender como se sentía.

- Estaban tan determinados y yo tan indefensa. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y nadie les iba a parar. Simplemente, lo harían y me dejarían allí. Rápido, limpio y sin testigos. No hay nada mejor para un delincuente, como ya sabrás.

Resoplé ante la pulla, pero en seguida volví a centrarme en ella.

- Lo he oído tantas veces. Millones de mujeres son violadas día a día y no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto oírlas contar su historia llorando, apuntarlo en un block, y hacerles promesas vanas sobre que nos vamos a esforzar al máximo en encontrarle y que no tienen nada de lo que preocuparse. Lo vivo día a día. ¡Hasta lo que tenido que hacer! – la detective sacudió la cabeza, una solitaria lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla. Ella sorbió y se secó la lágrima con el dorso de la mano. Cuando la volvió a depositar junto a la mía, le di un suave apretón. – Pero cuando estaba allí, atada de pies y manos, mirando como ese… ese hombre se desnudaba frente a mí… Por fin las comprendí. Esa desesperación, la frustración, la impotencia… Tú sabías que lo iban a hacer y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Pero tú te has librado – le recordé.

- Sí, gracias a ti. Pero, ¿y si hubieras llegado tarde?

- Entonces nunca me lo habría perdonado – confesé.

- No. No habría sido tu culpa, ni era mi intención que sonara así. A donde quiero llegar es que no todas tienen a un salvador. Cuando te conviertes en policía juras proteger a los inocentes, sin embargo; terminamos delegando algunos casos para no perder el tiempo. Muchos de esos casos terminan en el fondo de un cajón, Castle, todavía en la hoja del block.

- Beckett, no puedes cambiar el mundo.

- ¿No? Y yo que pensé que estaría sexy vestida de justiciera.

Sonreí de lado, viendo que aplicaba bien la filosofía de mi madre. Bromea mientras puedas.

- Escúchame. – Dije, apretando su mano para que me mirara – Tomarse la justicia a tu manera y aplicarla según tu criterio es muy duro. Créeme. Más siendo una policía. Lo único que puedes hacer es tragar todo eso y poner más esmero con los casos que caigan en tu mesa. ¿Vale?

La detective asintió, con un poco de resignación. Asentí, conforme, y me levanté de la cama. Pero su voz me llamó justo cuando iba a salir de su habitación. Me paré en el marco de la puerta y giré sobre mis talones.

- ¿Puedes dormir aquí? Sino, las pesadillas no me dejarán en paz.

La miré ligeramente sorprendido. Y yo que pensaba que estaría mejor durmiendo sola… Pero parecía tan perdida y vulnerable, con un sentido de la justicia tan correcto para el mundo en el que vivíamos…

- Por supuesto. – respondí finalmente.

Me tumbé a su lado, dándole espacio para que colocara su sofisticada barrera de cojines. Sin embargo, me sorprendió sobremanera que ella colocara su almohada de cualquier forma y se acercara a mí. Se tumbó cerca, dándome la espalda, su castaño cabello desparramado de cualquier forma.

Despacio, y temiendo estarme pasando cuatro pueblos, lo que haría que me ganara un ticket de permanencia en el sillón; reduje el espacio entre nosotros y pasé un brazo por su cintura. Ella amoldó su cuerpo al mío y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

- Solo esta noche, ¿vale? – murmuró Beckett, ya medio dormida.

Yo abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la tentadora piel de su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío…

- Solo una noche – suspiré.


	33. Chapter 33

Beckett se despertó cuando el sol estaba tan bajo que lograba colarse por las persianas medio cerradas. El rayo que el astro lanzaba le daba justo en la cara, haciendo que al abrir los ojos se cegara.

Escondió la cabeza en la almohada, abriendo los ojos en la negrura que ésta le proporcionaba, y parpadeando lentamente para acostumbrase. Despacio, levantó la cabeza otra vez y la dejó caer en la almohada, demasiado cansada para moverse. Estaba en la fase uno de despertarse, esa fase en la que todo el cuerpo te pesa, todavía no eres totalmente consciente de tus extremidades, y los ojos te lloran de sueño. Tiró de uno de sus brazos para sacarlo de debajo de su cuerpo, donde había quedado atrapado. Notó un hormigueo recorriéndole el brazo mientras la sangre volvía a llegar a la punta de los dedos.

Se llevó la mano a la cara para quitarse las legañas, frotándose los ojos cual niña pequeña. Finalmente, una vez estuvo lista como para poder ver bien, volvió a dejar caer el brazo pesadamente en la cama y se quedó dónde estaba. Quizá había sido una estupidez secarse los ojos si el sueño provocaba que le lloraran otra vez, pero todavía notaba la cara tirante por las lágrimas de la noche anterior, y lo había sentido como una necesidad. Una forma de quitarse esta tirantez y con ella, librarse de aquella experiencia. Se quedó quieta un buen rato, mientras su cuerpo iba despertándose lentamente.

Podría decirse un millón de cosas para excusar su comportamiento. Después de una experiencia traumática como la suya se necesitaba descansar, o que estaba emocionalmente exhausta, o… Muchas cosas. Pero nada sería más verdad como el simple hecho de que estaba muy cómoda ahí en la cama, destapada, y con Castle abrazándola.

Sobre todo por el abrazo.

Notaba a la perfección la pesada respiración del escritor haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello al expirar. El lento y tranquilo latir de su corazón contra su espalda. El brazo de él rodeándole la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en una postura de lo más cómoda y natural. Parecían estar hechos para encajar de esa forma… El escritor movió la cabeza un poco, y luego arrugó la nariz cuando algunos de los pelos de Beckett le hicieron cosquillas. Resopló y, como no lograba apartarlos, abrió los ojos lentamente y con una mano, los quitó de su camino. Iba a volver a dormirse pero se topó con la mirada divertida de la detective.

- Hola… - saludó Castle, la voz ronca por acabar de despertarse.

- Buenos días. Tardes – se rectificó solo para volver a cambiarlo - Noches. La verdad es que no sé qué es. – contestó Beckett, frunciendo el ceño.

El escritor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. ¿Qué más daba la hora? Les habían dado tiempo para dormir, y estaba agradecido. Rodó sobre su espalda en la cama, liberando a la detective de su abrazo, que notó su ausencia inmediatamente y tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de decepción.

Castle se quedó tumbado de espaldas en la cama y soltó un gemido de placer cuando se estiró cuan largo era, sus brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza y las puntas de los pies flexionadas.

- Aaah – exclamó, satisfecho – No soy nadie sin mi estiramiento matutino.

- Vespertino, más bien. – corrigió Beckett.

- Pues eso, lo que yo dije, detective.

Kate contuvo una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, divertida.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – inquirió Castle mientras se cambiaba la camiseta y la otra la dejaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

_"Genial gracias a ti"_ pensó.

- Mejor – dijo finalmente.

- Me alegro – el escritor le mostró una sonrisa radiante, de esas que enamoran.

Beckett apartó la vista rápidamente, sintiendo un huracán de sentimientos en su interior. Y ella no estaba lista para eso, no en esos momentos. Le dio la espalda a Castle, inclinándose sobre la mesilla. Metió la pistola en su funda, y ésta en la maleta, guardando con ella muchos recuerdos desagradables.

Su móvil estaba encima de la mesilla, al lado de la lamparita. La noche anterior lo había puesto en silencio para poder dormir, y después de todo lo que había pasado, lo último en lo que había pensado era en ponerle el volumen de vuelta. Desbloqueó el iPhone y vio que tenía bastantes cosas que contestar. Ryan y Esposito le habían dejado unas cuantas llamadas perdidas, supuso que sería por la información que les había pedido. Tenía dos whatsapps de Will pidiéndole que fueran a tomar un café para hablar, y otro de Lanie que estaba preocupada por ella. Su madre también se había acordado de que tenía una hija y había usado el método tradicional para preguntarle cómo estaba: un SMS.

Miró todo de nuevo y priorizó las contestaciones, comenzando por sus compañeros. Usó la marcación rápida para llamarles, y contestaron a los 3 bips.

- Esposito.

- Hola, Espo. Perdona por tardar pero… hubo unos cuantos líos por aquí.

- Nada, sabes que me encanta estar en vilo por tus llamadas – bromeó él, haciendo el uso del humor negro tan típico.

- En realidad no puedes vivir sin mí. Acéptalo.

- Touché.

- En fin, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Beckett, yendo al grano.

- Dont worry, Ryan y yo lo tenemos todo bajo control por aquí, deberías ver lo bien que nos tratan. Pero el caso es que te mandamos los expedientes que pediste por correo, y habríamos metido tu pizarra también pero se nos iba del presupuesto.

- Ja, ja, ja. Detective Esposito está usted muy graciosillo.

- Lo sé – contestó él, con orgullo en la voz – Deben de ser las horas extras.

- Demming está siendo un capullo, ¿no? – preguntó ella, conociendo la respuesta.

- Nooo, yo no lo llamaría capullo. Más bien cabrón.

Ambos se rieron ante el comentario del detective y Beckett suspiró.

- Lo siento, chicos.

- Es lo que toca, pero cuando vuelvas, retuércele bien las pelotas de mi parte, por favor. Sabes que a ti sí te respeta. – pidió Espo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi capitán!

- A si me gusta, soldado.

Se despidieron entre bromas y "ten cuidado". Siempre había tenido una muy buena relación con él, era como su hermano mayor, el que la cuidaba y protegía siempre, y cuando no podía se sentía responsable. Eran una pequeña familia en la comisaria y por eso el capitán se sentía amenazado y actuaba como un auténtico gilipollas cuando ella no andaba cerca. Tiró el móvil de cualquier forma a la cama, se puso ropa más cómoda, y luego volvió a coger el Smartphone con la intención de contestar al resto de llamadas-mensajes.

Pero el timbre de la casa sonó y ella bajó corriendo a abrir mientras se guardaba el iPhone en el bolsillo del culo. Ya lo haría luego. Oyó la voz de Castle gritándole algo desde la cocina pero pasó de largo para abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches. Traigo su compra – saludó un chico, alargándole unas cuantas bolsas.

Beckett se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos y no reaccionó.

- Aaah, perdona – contestó finalmente, cogiéndole las bolsas al repartidor. – Voy a dejarlas y te pago.

La detective desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, donde encontró a Castle con un delantal puesto y las manos machadas.

- ¿Qué has pedido?

- La compra – respondió, la punta de su lengua asomando un poco por la concentración que requería cortar el tomate

- Eso ya lo veo.

- En mi bolsillo tienes la cartera, dale una buena propina al chaval. – Castle movió la cadera para indicarle a la detective donde tenía que buscar.

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco y se fijó en que era el bolsillo del culo. Apretando los labios, metió la mano, tratando de que su mente no desvariara o de tocar donde no debía; y cogió la cartera.

Se asomó otra vez a la puerta de la calle, donde el repartidor estaba apoyado contra la pared, fumándose un cigarrillo. En cuanto la vio aparecer tiró el pitillo al suelo y lo apagó con el talón de su converse. Beckett sonrió tranquilamente, y sacudió la cartera.

- No la encontraba - se disculpó.

El chico notó que era una cartera de hombre pero no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir como si le pasara a menudo.

- Son 25 dólares.

Beckett abrió la cartera, sacó el dinero y le pagó. Cuando el repartidor se dio la vuelta para irse, la detective le llamó.

- Yo de ti lo dejaría. – dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el cigarrillo.

Él se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Beckett cerró la puerta, todavía preguntándose qué a que había venido eso, y fue a la cocina.

- Oh, gracias. ¿Me la guardas? – preguntó Castle, subiendo las cejas.

La detective asintió, apretando la mandíbula, y volvió a meterla en el apretado bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Después, fue hacia donde había dejado las bolsas de la compra e inspeccionó lo que había mientras iba sacando los productos.

- Harina, levadura, sal, aceite, leche, beicon, mozzarella, más tomate... – se quedó callada unos segundos, mirando todo aquello - ¿Vas a hacer pizza?

- Oh, no, detective. Se equivoca.

- Menos mal… - suspiró ella, aliviada. Pero Castle hizo un gesto con la mano y dejó el cuchillo encima de la tabla. Se limpió las manos bajo el agua y se acercó a ella.

- _Vamos_ a hacer pizza. – rectificó él, agarrando a Beckett de la muñeca con las manos húmedas todavía.


	34. Chapter 34

**Lamento la tardanza, pero, a diferencia de vosotros, yo ya empecé el colegio u.u Este año es el más difícil, así que quizá tarde en actualizar, pero prometo esforzarme al máximo. ¡Espero que os guste el de hoy!**

* * *

- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó Beckett, estupefacta. Sus cejas se alzaron rápidamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Lo que has oído – dije, divertido.

- Oh, no, no, no. Yo no.

La detective tiró de su muñeca, y por culpa de tener las manos mojadas todavía se me escapó. Pero reaccioné más rápido que ella y, antes de que pudiera escaparse, la volví a coger del brazo y tiré de su cuerpo hasta que chocó contra el mío.

- Venga, será divertido – prometí, poniendo mi mejor cara de santo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes, pensativa. Mi vista se quedó atrapada allí, era incapaz de apartarla de ese gesto tan sexy que me volvía loco. Beckett resopló, liberando su labio, y desperté de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Es eso un sí? – pregunté, ilusionado.

- ¡Qué remedio! – se quejó ella, aguantando una sonrisa.

- ¡Síííí!

Hice un pequeño baile de la victoria que conllevaba mucho movimiento de pelvis y culo, junto con pequeños circulitos con los brazos. Beckett dejó escapar una carcajada y se giró para poner música y coger un delantal.

- ¿En serio? – dijo, molesta, girándose con la prenda estirada en las manos para que pudiera verla bien.

- Yo creo que te quedaría muy sexy… - opiné, alzando una ceja sugerentemente.

La detective miró de arriba abajo el mío y luego el suyo.

- Cámbiamelo.

- ¿¡Qué?!

- Lo que has oído, cámbiamelo, por favor.

- ¡No! ¡Me gusta el mío!

- Venga, por favor. Si no, no te vas a centrar en la pizza. – suplicó ella.

Resoplé, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero acabé cediendo. Me desabroché mi delantal y se lo cambié por el suyo. Cuando estuvo bien sujeto puse una pose sexy y pregunté:

- ¿Qué tal me queda?

Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose, e inspeccionó el dibujo del cuerpo de una mujer tetuda y caderona en bikini que había en mi delantal.

- Raour – contestó, bromeando. Yo hice una reverencia burlona y volví a mi trabajo.

La detective se me unió al poco rato, con mi perfecto delantal.

- Qué sepas que a ti no te pega.

- Al revés, me pega más que soy la policía.

- Tsss – resoplé, despreciativo.

Ella sonrió victoriosa, y se metió una cuchara de madera en uno de los bolsillos que tenía.

- ¿Ves? Me queda la pistola que dispara whisky – bromeó la detective.

- Tranquila, por tu cumple te la regalo – respondí, mirando como ella seguía metiendo cosas.

El delantal había sido un regalo de Rob, una burla a mi amor por los policías, porque era como el chaleco antibalas de éstos, pero ponía "CHEF" en vez de "POLICÍA".

Uno al lado el otro, nuestros brazos chochándose a veces en la estrecha encimera, fuimos cortando los ingredientes entre los que se encontraba el jamón york, beicon, tomate y despegar la mozzarella, que había llegado hecha un pegote. Lo pusimos todo en boles separados y solo entonces, cuando estábamos listos para empezar a ponerlo todo encima de la masa, caímos en la cuenta de que no estaba hecha.

- Deberíamos haber empezado por la base – comentó Beckett, poniendo en palabras lo obvio.

Me giré hacia ella, ligeramente molesto.

- Premio nobel a la inteligencia.

- Oye, no pagues conmigo tu ineptidud culinaria.

- Yo no soy inepto, es simplemente que me distraes. – protesté.

- ¿Te distraigo? ¿Con qué?

- Contigo. Tu presencia aquí. Me inquieta. – dije, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Beckett se me quedó mirando, alucinada, no sabiendo si reír o enfadarse.

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que insististe en que te ayudara!

- No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo… - murmuré.

Pero la detective lo oyó. Se sacó la cuchara de madera del bolsillo y me dio con ella en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!

- Mira, le acabo de encontrar la utilidad. Ahora, señor Presencias, vamos a hacer la masa.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir alguna perlita más, y abrí el paquete de harina, echando un buen montón sobre la encimera. Hice una muralla con la propia harina, dejando un agujero en el medio que rellené con agua bajo la atenta mirada de la detective. Beckett se asomó para ver el resultado y asintió satisfecha.

- ¿Viste? Hago un gran trabajo – bromeó.

Me la quedé mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡A mancharse las manos!

Ella fue la primera en hundir las manos, mezclando con cuidado la harina y el agua para hacer una masa pastosa y pegajosa que se quedaba pegada en los brazos. Estuvimos amasando un buen rato, acompañados de la música y mis cantos desafinados. Si algo me faltaba a mí, era vergüenza.

- _Cuz I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. Cuz I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Oh oh oh oh oh oh... You're gonna hear me roar…_ - canté a grito pelado, robándole la cuchara de madera a Beckett del bolsillo y usándolo de micrófono.

Ella me aplaudió cuando terminó el estribillo, lo único que me sabía.

- Espera un momento que recupere mis tímpanos. – pidió, alzando una mano.

Puse cara de fingida sorpresa mezclada con dolor, y miré a mí alrededor, buscando una forma de vengarme. Podría pegarla con la cuchara como ella había hecho antes conmigo pero aquello era poco, y yo quería escarmentarme. El paquete de harina abierto estaba ahí, al alcance de mi mano, con el blanco reclamando mi atención… La tentación era demasiado grande, sin embargo, algo me retenía. Quizá era la sensación de que aquello iba a ser demasiado. O el pensamiento de que rociarla con harina solo la haría más irresistible. Aparté todo de mi mente y solo dejé que mis impulsos me guiaran.

Sin ser totalmente dueño de mis actos, vi como alargaba mi brazo y hundía la mano en la harina, cogiendo un buen puñado. Y entonces, la harina ya no estaba en mi mano, sino en la cara de una atónita Beckett, que me miraba mientras parpadeaba múltiples veces y soplaba para quitarse el polvo blanco.

- ¿Qu…? – intentó decir.

Pero yo restregué más mi mano contra su mejilla, esparciendo bien la harina.

- ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no sabíamos vengarnos? – repliqué, sonriendo con superioridad.

La detective se limitó a mirarme, boquiabierta. Se acercó a la encimera y se quitó algo de la harina de la cara con la bayeta húmeda que estábamos usando para limpiar la cocina. Yo ensanché aún más la sonrisa de mi cara, y me apoyé en la encimera con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo que había ganado.

- ¿Ves? Nunca… - comencé a decir, girándome para mirar a Beckett.

Pero lo único que pude ver fue su mano llena con la masa de la pizza antes de que estampara aquella cosa pegajosa y fría contra mi cara. Di un salto hacia atrás con el fin de evitarlo al máximo, pero el daño estaba hecho. Me llevé una mano a la cara, apartando la masa de ella con asco, sacudiendo mi mano para que no se quedara pegada ahí.

- Te vas a enterar – amenacé.

Beckett soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo, refugiándose tras la mesa. Yo cogí otro buen puñado de harina, notando como se me hacían pegotes cuando se juntó con los restos de la masa de la pizza. Corrimos alrededor de la mesa, lanzándonos el blanco polvillo a través de la mesa, sin importarnos el estropicio que estábamos montando o sin pensar que eso luego habría que recogerlo. ¡Nada importaba!

Solo nos preocupaba ganar al otro, pringarle de harina mientras nos reíamos. Señalarle con el dedo mientras se limpiaba o cogía provisiones. La bolsa se fue vaciando poco a poco, pero no nos dábamos cuenta.

Habíamos vuelto a nuestra infancia, donde te daba igual si te rompías el pantalón jugando o si te manchabas entero de barro. Mientras te divertías el mundo que te rodeaba parecía desfigurarse y desaparecer tras la felicidad que te invadía por hacer aquello tan divertido, aquello que quizá tus padres te habían prohibido hacer por tu seguridad, pero eso era en lo último en lo que pensabas en aquellos momentos. Cuando llegaras a casa ya afrontarías las consecuencias de tus actos, pero de momento, te ibas a dejar llevar. A ser feliz. A vivir.

Beckett escapó corriendo tras coger harina, y yo salí de detrás de una silla, donde me había agachado para evitar un lanzamiento de la detective. Sacudí la cabeza y un montón de polvillo blanco salió disparado de mi pelo, cayendo como si se tratara de caspa. Estaba listo para probar el champú HS.

- ¿Te rindes? – gritó la detective desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Nunca – respondí, agazapado entre las sillas, sirviéndome de ellas para escapar de su atenta mirada de lince.

Aparecí de repente, corriendo hacia ella con cara de loco. Beckett dejó escapar un grito y trató de escapar, pero al recular, tropezó con una esquina levantada de la alfombra. Agarré su mano para tratar de estabilizarla, pero llevaba demasiada fuerza en la caída y tiró de mí. No sé cómo nos las apañamos, no sé de dónde demonios saqué yo esos movimientos de ninja, pero el caso es que para cuando llegamos al suelo, fue mi espalda la que chocó contra él y la detective la que cayó sobre mí.

Dejé escapar un quejido de dolor y doblé una rodilla, apoyando el pie en el suelo para poder alzar un poco la espalda.

- ¿Castle, estás bien? – me preguntó Beckett, alzando su cuerpo un poco y mirándome.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con sus verdes ojos muy cerca, tanto que se podía distinguir perfectamente las motas marrones que los manchaban. Y sus labios también estaban tentadoramente entreabiertos, manchados de harina. Y cerca. Muy cerca.

- Sí – dije, con voz ahogada. ¿Sería por el golpe o por el esfuerzo de mantener el control?

Como si Beckett me hubiera leído la mente y se hubiera empeñado en hacérmelo más difícil, movió su menudo cuerpo, rozándose contra mí. Aspiré aire bruscamente y ella me miró, preocupada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Lo que me pasa no tiene nada que ver con el golpe – aseguré.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

_"Que estás irresistiblemente cerca"_ pensé en decir. Me mordí la lengua para no pronunciar aquellas palabras que serían mi sentencia, y volví a fijar la mirada en su boca. Era como si tuvieran un imán que me atraía. Y, por una vez, su dueña no trataba de repelerme…

Beckett se dio cuenta de a donde apuntaban mis ojos, pero no hizo nada. Nos miramos fijamente un momento, verde contra azul. Mar contra campo. Policía contra ladrón. Y sentimos aquella tensión sexual tan fuerte y tirante entre nosotros que casi dolía. La detective deslizó su mirada por mi cara y se fijó en mis labios, entreabriendo los suyos para coger aire en un suave suspiro.

Estábamos cerca. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que yo ya no sabía que aire expiraba yo y cuál expulsaba ella. Y nos íbamos acercando cada vez más hasta que…

_"Pininí, pinininí"_. Los dos dimos un salto, asustados, tratando de localizar de donde venía ese molesto y totalmente inoportuno ruido. _"Pininí, pinininí"_. Beckett miró a su alrededor, y entonces encontré las palabras que había perdido con la caída.

- Creo que viene de tu culo – indiqué, moviendo la cabeza. _"Pininí, pinininí"._

La detective asintió y pronto pude ver en sus ojos que ya sabía que era eso. Era como si la bombilla que se había encendido en su cabeza hubiera traspasado a su mirada. Se llevó la mano al culo mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Desbloqueó su iPhone con un movimiento rápido de pulgar.

- Hola, Lanie – saludó antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Yo me dejé caer contra el suelo, con fuerza.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lo siento, esto me duele hasta a mí... Pero es esencial para el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.**

* * *

Mientras Castle seguía tirado en el suelo del salón, lamentándose, y reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y seguir con su vida; la detective subió rápidamente las escaleras, indicándole a su amiga con un gesto que no dijera nada.

- Ya puedes hablar – dijo, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

No sabía si sentirse tremendamente fastidiada o agradecida por la interrupción. ¡Estaba a punto de besarle! Aún no se lo creía, era como si no hubiera sido ella la que minutos antes había estado tumbada encima del cuerpo del escritor, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, sintiendo una creciente preocupación adueñándose de su interior.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te ha pasado?! – exclamó la forense, totalmente sorprendida.

Beckett se miró en la miniatura de su cara que aparecía en la parte inferior de la pantalla, y vio que tenía el pelo alborotado y manchado de blanco, igual que la cara. Se pasó una mano por los rizos, sacudiéndolos lo máximo que pudo, y se dejó la cara a rayas cuando se restregó para quitarse la harina. Volvió la vista hacia la imagen de Lanie, no le veía el cuerpo pero Beckett sabía a ciencia cierta que ella estaba con los brazos cruzados por la cara que tenía. Y esperaba una explicación.

- Erm… Resulta que estábamos haciendo pizza y… - comenzó a explicar la detective, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

- ¿Cocinando? ¿Tú? ¿La reina de las comidas a domicilio?

- Me obligó. No había escape posible. – sonaba a excusa pobre. Quizá porque lo era…

Lanie asintió lentamente, recelosa de la explicación de su amiga.

- Y me metí con su forma de cantar y comenzamos a lanzarnos harina.

- ¿Hicisteis una guerra de harina? – preguntó la forense, incrédula.

- Sí – contestó Beckett, insegura.

- Aquí hay algo que no me has contado…

- Eso es todo, Lanie. – mintió Beckett.

- Mentirosa.

- Verdadera.

-Suéltalo. – ordenó su amiga, agitando un dedo enguantado frente a la cámara – Lo estás deseando.

Beckett suspiró, y fue a sentarse en la cama. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando las sábanas, pensando cómo decirlo. Y al final decidió soltarlo directamente, sin rodeos ni nada, como siempre hacia ella antes de que Richard Castle la enredara en aquel embrollo.

- Casi nos besamos.

- ¿¡QUÉ?! – gritó Lanie, acercándose inmediatamente a la pantalla, una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Llamaste justo cuando íbamos a hacerlo – dejó caer Beckett. No sabía si aquello pretendía ser un agradecimiento o un reproche.

- Vaya, hombre… Que mala puntería. – se quejó la forense, haciendo una mueca.

La detective se quedó callada, tratando de poner cara de póker mientras deshacía el lio que eran en esos momentos sus sentimientos y pensamientos. ¿Había sido mala puntería? ¿Había sido una llamada inoportuna? ¿O en realidad era una señal del destino? Como si tratara de decirles que _no_ debían estar juntos, que _no_ podían. O quizás solo fue una casualidad y no había más vueltas que darle. Pero entonces, ¿Dónde la dejaba a ella? ¿Y a Castle? ¿Y a los dos? ¿Qué eran ahora?

- Beckett, deja de comerte la cabeza.

- No estoy… - discutió ella, pero Lanie le hizo un gesto, callándola inmediatamente.

- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, nena. Sé que ahora mismo te estás haciendo un millón de preguntas sin respuesta, dibujando en tu mente una pizarra como la que usas en tus casos. Lo sé porque tienes exactamente la misma cara que cuando estás en la comisaria, la dura y fría detective analizándolo todo, buscando la causa de todo. Su historia, su relación, su detonante, su porqué.

›› Déjame decirte una cosa, Kate. A veces, ocurren cosas inexplicables. A veces, no todo tiene un porqué, una causa de ser. A veces, simplemente, debes desconectar la cabeza y sentir. Porque te conozco y sé que después de lo que pasó, creaste una muralla interior que te protege de todo lo externo. Dejas pasar a cierta gente, como tu madre, los chicos, yo… Pero todo aquello que es raro, diferente, nuevo; lo bloqueas. Te encierras en ti misma y no dejas que nada ni nadie entre.

Beckett se secó una lágrima con rabia. Sabía que Lanie tenía razón, y eso lo hacía más doloroso aún.

- Pero con Castle es diferente. Por una vez tienes a alguien que entiende tu dolor, alguien que te puede ayudar a superarlo, que se preocupa por ti y que está pillado hasta las trancas. ¡Y te empeñas en rechazarle! Le empujas fuera cada vez que se acerca demasiado. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que ese hombre te quiere? Tanto como para que, a pesar de todas las piedras, flechas, y hasta el aceite hirviendo que le has lanzado desde tus murallas; él recula y vuelve al ataque. Sin cansarse. Sin reprocharte nada.

›› Y eso, Kate, _ESO_ es amor. Y no es algo que puedas rechazar una y otra vez. Porque tiene fecha de caducidad… El hombre no va a esperar eternamente a que tomes una decisión. Se terminará cansando, harto, sintiéndose como un gilipollas al que le han estado tomando el pelo continuamente. Y cuando por fin te decidas, él ya estará casado y con hijos. Así que, despierta.

- No puedo, Lanie. No puedo… - dijo Beckett, con voz ahogada por las lágrimas. – Estoy emocionalmente dañada, demasiado dañada. Ahora mismo, pensar en abrirle las "murallas", como tú las has llamado, a un extraño, me aterra enormemente. Este… Este trauma me dejó marcada con una huella imborrable. Esa huella me hace buena en mi trabajo pero una completa inútil en lo que a relaciones sentimentales se refiere. Y por más que me diga que este es el correcto, no puedo. Mi padre siempre decía que todos llevamos una carga, nuestro mayor problema o defecto. Yo tengo una gran maleta de traumas. Pensar en una relación ahora es imposible… Quizá cuando me haya desecho de unas cuantas maletas.

- Kate… - Lanie intentó hablar pero la detective la cortó con un gesto.

- No… No puedo…

El suspiro de la forense resonó en la habitación de Beckett. Un suspiro de resignación, de tristeza, de preocupación.

- Está bien – dijo su amiga, rindiéndose – Pero no le hagas daño.

- Lo intentaré.

La detective intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Le dio al botón rojo de colgar y escuchó el ruidito de succión del Skype cuando se tragó la cara de su amiga. Beckett vio a una joven copia de ella misma y de su madre sonriéndole desde su fondo de pantalla, un soleado día en Central Park. Recuerdos de tiempos mejores…

Tiró el móvil de cualquier manera en la cama y se dirigió al baño tras coger ropa limpia. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua templada recorriera su cuerpo, llevándose los últimos restos de harina de su cara y pelo. Relajó los músculos bajo el chorro de agua, los ojos cerrados y la cara alzada, notando cada gota impactar con fuerza contra su piel y luego recorrer su cuerpo, dejando un húmedo rastro tras ella. Era como si cada gota de agua fueran sus sentimientos, y Beckett les viera resbalar por su piel, para luego desaparecer, tragados por el desagüe.

Minutos más tarde, desempañó el cristal del baño con la mano, y el espejo le mostró su cara. Seria. Fría. Dura. Su cara de detective, de mujer en un mundo de hombres. De persona que su vida no ha sido un picnic.

- Todos dicen que tengo una armadura, ¿no? – dijo, hablando con su reflejo como si esperara que éste le respondiera afirmativamente. – Pues vamos a probarla.

Asintió, reafirmando su decisión, aquella decisión que había tomado bajo el chorro de agua. Iba a mantener la relación con Richard Castle en un plano estrictamente profesional, y si eso requería hacerle un poco de daño, sería por su bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiré el contenido del recogedor en la basura, viendo la harina caer en un gran pegote. Resoplé, y vi un poco de polvillo blanco volar frente a mis ojos, recordándome que el siguiente en ser limpiado debía de ser yo. Me pasé el brazo por la frente, secando una gotita de sudor que se había atrevido a bajar por mi sien.

Miré el reloj de la cocina por el rabillo del ojo, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que Beckett se había marchado para hablar por teléfono. ¿No estaba tardando demasiado? Aunque teniendo en cuenta la cháchara de las mujeres cuando se juntaban con otras… Aun recordaba aquellas horribles tardes de barbacoas familiares a las que Meredith me arrastraba, sin dejarme quedar en casa para escribir más. Y te sentabas allí, cerveza en mano, a sonreír como un poseso para que la gente no te tachara de borde, y a oír a los hombres de pantalón blanco hablar sobre la economía y a las mujeres de hombres que no eran sus maridos, ropa, y sus hijos.

Estaba seguro de que Lanie estaría haciéndole el tercer grado a Beckett y por eso ella tardaba tanto. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué tenía esta sensación en el pecho? Esa sensación de que algo iba mal. ¿Sería por el casi beso? ¿Se suponía que no debíamos? ¿O que sí? Sacudí la cabeza, desesperado, y cerré ambas manos en puños para resistir la tentación de coger el teléfono y pedir una sesión en la distancia con el Dr. Burke. Aunque sus afirmaciones al estilo Yoda no me sirvieran de nada, siempre tenía la sensación de que él me comprendía mejor de lo que yo lo hacía. ¿Preocupante? Puede… Quizá por eso había dejado de ir a las sesiones, por mucho que me dijera a mí mismo que era porque ya estaba bien.

No estaba bien, y lo sabía. Pero quería fingir que sí que lo estaba. Quizá fingiendo terminara por pasar. ¿No dicen que ocurre así con los enfermos? ¿Qué hacerles pensar positivamente les alargaba la vida o curaba? Yo pensaba en mí mismo como un enfermo. ¿Cuál era mi enfermedad? Estar hundido en un pozo desde la muerte de Alexis. A veces había más luz, otras veces estaba negro… Todo dependía de como estuviera mi ánimo.

Últimamente estaba bastante iluminado, y yo estaba convencido de que era gracias a…

- ¿Lo recogiste tú? – preguntó Beckett a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Asentí, viendo caer harina frente a mis ojos. Y entonces me fijé en que ella se había duchado ya. Pero había algo raro. Estaba algo distante…

- Gracias.

- Nada – respondí, sintiéndome inquieto repentinamente. La miré fijamente, tratando de buscar señales de porque la encontraba tan rara. No sonreía, sus ojos parecían más duros… Me recordaba a la Detective Beckett, aquella que fue a buscarme a mi casa una mañana y me rodeó las muñecas con las esposas mientras me leía mis derechos. Aquella que no dejó de perseguirme hasta que me vio en un tribunal. Aquella que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, dubitativo.

- Perfectamente – contestó, con voz neutra, apartando la mirada rápidamente mientras giraba la cara.

Me giré, rindiéndome, resignándome a volver a conquistarla poco a poco. Pasara lo que pasara, estaba convencido de que había tenido algo que ver con nuestra reciente cercanía.

- Ah, Castle – llamó, haciéndome parar al pie de las escaleras, con esperanzas renovadas. - ¿Me traes el periódico del otro día luego?

Y mi pozo particular se sumió en la oscuridad.


	36. Chapter 36

- Cla-claro – articulé, apañándomelas para hacerme entender a pesar del nudo de mi garganta.

Ella me hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, e iba a sentarse en el sillón cuando el timbre de la puerta nos sobresaltó. La miré fijamente, viendo como ella me devolvía la mirada, confusa.

- ¿Esperas algo? – preguntó.

- No. ¿Tú?

Beckett negó con la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros ligeramente. Miré el reloj que adornaba una de las paredes de la cocina, y vi que aún eran las 9.30. No era tarde para alguna entrega a domicilio, pero la cuestión era, ¿qué venían a traer si ninguno había pedido nada? Con cautela, me acerqué a la puerta y miré por la mirilla. Las imágenes de cientos de películas y libros en los que la persona que miraba se encontraba con el cañón de una pistola apuntándole y le volaban los sesos, se reprodujeron con bastante nitidez en mi cabeza, inquietándome.

Quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta se impacientó y volvió a timbrar, pero yo no me moví. Seguía montándome una película a base de otras, aterrorizándome a mí mismo. ¿¡Dónde se había visto eso antes?! Beckett resopló, molesta.

- No te van a comer, ¿eh? – dijo, empujándome con un hombro para sacarme de en medio.

Me apoyé contra la pared y la vi fruncir el ceño mientras miraba por la mirilla para ver quién era. Dato importante: nadie disparó, lógicamente. Me regañé a mí mismo mentalmente, llamándome estúpido y otro tipo de insultos, mi estupenda imaginación, tan útil para algunas cosas, me había jugado una mala pasada esta vez…

La detective abrió la puerta, saludando cordialmente al que esperaba al otro lado. Yo no podía ver nada ya que estaba encajado entre la pared y la puerta, y si miraba por la mirilla, lo único que podía ver era a Beckett distorsionada. Aunque era una imagen bastante interesante, prefería saber quién estaba haciéndola sonreír.

- Perdona, estaba atendiendo la comida – mintió la detective, excusándose por la tardanza. Noté que podía contarte una mentira con bastante desenvoltura y lograr que no dudaras de su palabra.

- Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado. Sacudí la cabeza, molesto. ¿Por qué todos los repartidores tenían que ser hombres? Iba a presentar una reclamación…

- Exactamente. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Traigo un paquete para… - supuse que estaba leyendo algo porque tardo un rato en contestar – Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Se me escapó una risita y recibí como compensación un golpe con la puerta por parte de Beckett. Contuve un gemido de dolor, y me froté la frente, dolorido. Aunque seguía haciéndome gracia el segundo nombre de la detective.

- Soy yo – dijo ella, haciendo lo que podría denominarse porno con un movimiento de su pelo. Carraspeé, buscando centrarme y dejar de mirarla.

- Vale… Una firmita aquí y aquí y todo listo.

- Peeeeerfecto – contestó Beckett, alargando la palabra mientras firmaba el recibo. Vi cómo se mordía el labio inferior, concentrada en no perforar el papel o firmar mal por culpa de las irregularidades del paquete que estaba usando de apoyo.

- ¿Me…? ¿Puedo? – preguntó el repartidor, entrando en mi campo de visión, o más bien el de la mirilla, cuando se giró para ofrecerle la espalda a Kate de forma que le fuera más fácil firmar. Ella sonrió, agradecida, y se apoyó en él.

Le examiné con ojo crítico, fijándome bien en él. Debo decir que el ojo de pez de la mirilla no le favorecía nada, pero aun así, pude apreciar que el chaval era bastante atractivo. Era alto, moreno, con pelo castaño clarito corto, ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrante. Me crucé de brazos, enfurruñado, queriendo golpear la puerta para que le diera al repartidor y le borrara aquella sonrisita de superioridad de la cara.

- Muchas gracias – dijo él, cogiendo el recibo y volviendo a desaparecer de mi vista.

- A ti – contestó Beckett, sonriendo. ¿Estaba ligando? ¡Estaba ligando! ¡Conmigo delante! _"Será…"_ pensé, molesto.

- Nada, siempre un placer.

Me harté de estar ahí de sujeta velas, porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad. Empujé ligeramente la puerta, lo suficiente como para permitirme escurrirme por el hueco que dejó libre, y me apoyé en ella, mi pecho casi tocando la espalda de Beckett. Sonreí, con falsedad, ignorando la cara de sorpresa y molestia de la detective.

- Hasta luego – le despedí, borrando la sonrisa de mi cara en cuanto Kate dejó de mirarme.

- Adiós – contestó el chaval, algo descolocado por mi repentina aparición.

Le vi subirse a una furgoneta blanca con las letras negras estampadas en un lateral, para que se leyera claramente "FedEx".

- Espero que no use eso para recoger a sus citas… - comenté despectivamente.

Beckett se giró hacia mí, cabreada, con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?

- Oh, nada, nada. Solo que tú parecías la siguiente.

- Sigue siendo mi problema, no el tuyo.

- Eres mi compañera, todo lo que te afecta me afecta a mí.

- ¡Arg! – gruñó, exasperada con la lógica de mi argumento.

Me empujó al pasar, dejándome claro que estaba enfadada conmigo, pero en esos momentos me sentía satisfecho. La seguí, con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que llevaba la caja que le habían traído. Ella se sentó en el sillón, tirando el envoltorio de FedEx al suelo. Me asomé sobre su hombro, apoyándome en el respaldo, y cotilleé un poco. Pude ver una caja marrón, más grande que una de zapatos, más parecida a las de los…

- ¿Eso son archivos policiales? – pregunté, la curiosidad desvaneciéndose para dar paso a la preocupación y el miedo.

La tapa quedó sobre la mesa, el escudo del NYPD bien claro, pintado en negro contra el marrón de la caja, la luz de la lámpara cayendo sobre ella. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

- Sí, les pedí algunas cosas a mis compañeros. – Contestó Beckett – No lo esperaba tan pronto, pero debieron de mandarlo por urgente.

- Ah – fue lo único que logré articular en esos momentos.

¿Tendría ahí el caso de Alexis? ¿Iba a investigar su muerte? ¿Se enteraría de que había sido mi culpa? ¿Dejaría de trabajar conmigo después? ¿Me culparía ella también de lo que pasó?

- Castle – me llamó Beckett, chasqueando los dedos frente a mi perdida mirada.

- ¿Sí? – contesté a duras penas.

- ¿Estás bien?

_"Por supuesto"_ pensé en decir, mintiendo y guardándomelo todo como siempre hacía. Pero entonces aquello no funcionaría, no con tantos secretos por ambas partes.

- No.

- Val… ¿Qué? – se interrumpió la detective, pensando que le iba a decir que iba todo bien. Me miró, la preocupación luchando con la distancia que ella había impuesto.

- No estoy bien. Estoy preocupado.

- ¿De qué?

- La pregunta correcta sería porqué, y la respuesta correcta es que tengo miedo de que hayas pedido el caso de Alexis.

Beckett se quedó mirándome fijamente, muda. Rehuí su mirada, temeroso de su reacción. ¿Y si no lo había pedido y ahora se sentía molesta por mi falta de confianza? Pero ella bajó la cabeza, e inspiró aire varias veces, buscando las palabras. Sentí que algo dentro de mí se desmoronaba, y me apoyé más en el sillón para no caerme. Lo había hecho. Había pedido el expediente…

- Mira, Castle… - empezó a decir ella.

- No, no hacen falta explicaciones – la corté con un gesto de la mano.

Me di la vuelta, no sabía a donde quería ir, solo quería irme. Necesitaba aire y espacio. No quería estar allí cuando ella comenzara a leer aquel reporte policial que yo ya me sabía de memoria. No quería ver su mirada acusadora. No quería…

Pero me agarró del brazo, parándome.

- ¡Castle! ¡Escúchame!

Me quedé quieto, aun sin volverme, simplemente esperando a que hablara.

- No pensaba leerlo hasta que tú no me dejaras. De hecho, te lo iba a dar a ti, para que lo guardaras y cuando te sintieras preparado, me lo contaras todo. Soy policía, ¿recuerdas? Me sé todos los trapicheos y los trapos sucios de mis compañeros, no me fío de los expedientes hasta que no tengo las versiones de las víctimas. Oídas por mí.

Tragué saliva, recuperando la capacidad del habla, del pensamiento, del remordimiento… Despacio, me giré para encontrarme con ella, parada tras de mí con la indecisión marcada en su rostro.

Sonreí de lado, aunque no sé si quedó como una mueca al final.

- Lo siento… No quería dudar de ti.

- No pasa nada, lo entiendo.

Beckett se dio la vuelta y fue a la mesa. Se recogió el pelo tras una oreja para poder ver mientras pasaba carpetas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. Sin abrirla, ni tan siquiera mirarla, volvió a donde yo seguía parado y me la ofreció. Mi mirada, reticente, se paseó por la cubierta marrón con el escudo en negro del NYPD, como la caja. Bajo el escudo había unas líneas negras, y en ellas escritas, con letra curvada y apretada, se podía leer claramente "Alexis Castle".

Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho, y fue como si volviera a encontrarme tirado en el suelo de madera de mi casa, abrazando el cuerpo inerte y demasiado pequeño para estar muerto de mi hija. Noté las lágrimas picándome en los ojos y los cerré con fuerza, luchando contra los recuerdos.

- Gracias – susurré con un hilo de voz.

- Lo siento, Castle. No pensé en cómo te afectaría – se disculpó ella, el muro que había establecido entre ambos derrumbado por un momento. Beckett bajó la cabeza, recogiéndose otra vez el pelo tras la oreja. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y de dejarle claro que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que no sería lo correcto. Ella quería su espacio y yo el mío. Debíamos respetarlos.

- No pasa nada. Estoy bien.

Y, en cierto modo, era verdad.


End file.
